


Duterte and Robredo's Erotic One Shots

by AminoAssids



Category: Leni Robredo - Fandom, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Rodrigo Duterte - Fandom, Rody Duterte
Genre: Dubredo, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminoAssids/pseuds/AminoAssids
Summary: Random erotic one shots about Rodrigo Duterte and Leni Robredo's hot and kinky encounters.[Warning: VERY Graphic Content]





	1. Politician's Fan Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.

_**Politician's Fan Girl:**  Story of a girl who unexpectedly gets a steamy encounter with her favorite politician._

 

* * *

 

 

Leni has been a fan of the the politician for over five years already and supported him even before he started to ace national recognitions. Hence, she wasn't very much blessed financially and most of the time, it hindered her to be close to her favorite politician, Rodrigo Duterte. 

With a very fortunate news, Rodrigo started campaigning at the town's club close to the city where Leni lives. She finally had the chance to meet him in real life, she tried to earn enough cash for her to travel to her neighboring city for her to see Rodrigo. 

It was late in the afternoon when the fans were allowed to come towards Rodrigo for autographs signing as he finished his campaigning session for the day. His fans seemed to be crazy over him and it gave Leni a hard time to get herself an autograph from Rodrigo. She struggled to get closer to him but the moment she reached him, the guards started to stop the fans telling them that Rodrigo has to go already. 

"Wait!! I still haven't had my an autograph!" She pleaded the guards who started to block their way. Rodrigo and his team just watched the guards guiding the fans out. 

"Rodrigo! I'm your biggest fan! I love you! Please notice me! I love you!" Leni screamed at the top of her lungs but it was hard for her to battle with the cheers of the other fans. "I'm Leni! Rodrigo! I'm Leni! I love you, please sign me an autograph! Please—" She tried to take his attention but the guards shut the door next to them. 

She felt crushed hard as she was thrown out of the pool club without even having the chance to get an autograph from Rodrigo. She nearly cried as she watched the other fans squeal over their photos with Rodrigo and their autographs from him. She looked at her blank wrinkled notebook that she wished was signed by him. 

The fans started to go home as the sun sets but Leni remained hopeful that she would get an autograph from Rodrigo that day no matter how late it takes her. It was already eight in the evening but Rodrigo and his team still haven't come out of the club, the surroundings were dark already and Leni just sat herself down on the small elevation on side of the street looking so hopeless. 

Unexpectedly, a man swiftly ran in front of her and took her bag away.

"Hey!" She tried to run after the robber but he went away quickly. She went back to sitting on the side of the street and tried to suppress her crying. 

_Could this day get any worse? Did I do something wrong? I just wanna see Duterte..._

She rested her head on her arms as she pitied herself for being so hopeless. 

"Excuse me." A man spoke nearby. She raised her head and looked behind her. Her eyes grew as she saw Rodrigo Duterte standing next to her. 

She was speechless for a while as she stood up from where she was sitting. "Rodrigo... Duterte!" She squealed loudly and immediately hugged him while she was jumping. 

He has been noticing her since she arrived at the pool club during his campaigning that day. He noticed how she seemed to be an outcast among the fan groups who came to watch his campaigning and how she didn't have the chance to get an autograph from him since morning as the guards kept stopping her from coming close to him. 

With her cute shorts, red sneakers and personalized Rodrigo Duterte shirt, he found her captivating despite that she seemed to be one of his hopeless fans. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe I am talking to you! Can I have your autograph?! And can we take a photo together?!" She pleaded. "Sure. Of course." He replied but then, she suddenly recalled that her phone and all her pens and notebooks were on her bag that was just robbed from her. 

"Oh... I don't have a pen." She uttered making him confused.

"I'm sorry... I... Someone robbed me a while back and I lost my phone and my pens..." She confided. 

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that." He retorted and silence entered the place. He started to notice her smooth legs. 

"Do you have a pen? I mean, I'm sorry if I sound so desperate but this is the only time I can get an autograph from you and I've been dreaming of this for a long time but I really don't have anything with me. Please?" She asked with a hopeful stare. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have a pen with me." He replied. Her eyes started to be a little teary as she felt hopeless. She went up to him and just hugged him tight. 

"I love you so much, Rodrigo. I'm your biggest fan." She uttered while hugging him tightly. He wanted to hug her back but he couldn't help but feel distracted with how close she was to him that he could feel her chest pressing close against his abs and her pelvis pressed against him. Suddenly, he recalled the image of her flawless legs and visible curves with her tight fan shirt on. 

He held her waists lightly. "I think there's a pen in the room." He stated. "Would you mind going in with me inside?" He asked. She felt so elated. "No, of course not." She retorted and willingly followed him towards his personal room at the club. 

He closed the door next to them as they entered and made her sit at the couch as he looked for the sharpie from his drawers. He went close to her with the sharpie on his hands ready to give her an autograph. 

"Oh... I actually don't have a paper." She felt so bad as she didn't want to annoy him. "I'm so sorry. All my things were on my bag but it really got stolen. Please don't get annoyed by me." She pleaded. He chuckled and dragged a small chair in front of her. He sat on the chair and looked at her. 

"I have an idea of where I can write my autograph." He brought up. "Really? Where? Thank you so much, Rodrigo!" She sounded so excited. 

"Will you allow me to write it on what I'm thinking?" He asked. She nodded despite that she was clueless of what he was thinking. "Okay then, you said it." He uttered and started to sign his autograph on her thigh. She was surprised for a bit as he signed her skin. 

"On my leg?" She chuckled and appreciated it. "Yeah. I've been noticing them since this morning." He placed the sharpie on the coffee table and rested his hand on her thighs where he signed his autograph on. 

"( _You've been noticing..._ ) My legs?" She asked feeling a bit lost. "Your thighs..." He uttered with his seductive deep voice. She started to feel a bit bothered. "...you." He continued speaking as his hands moved towards her shorts lightly groping her groin. He breaths turned a bit heavy as she didn't expect him to touch her that way. 

"I'm so sorry you had a bad day today..." He stated and started to weakly caress her from the top of her shorts as he slowly parts her legs enabling him to vividly feel the figures of her soft folds. It was inevitable for her to moisture herself from below as he started to tease her. 

"...I want to make it up to you." He continued and inserted his hand inside her shorts and panties enabling him to touch her skin to skin. She breathed heavily as she felt his finger forming circles with her wet sensitive flesh. He looked at her painstakingly as he started to slip his finger inside her slit. She was completely stunned with what he was doing to her, she didn't know whether to manifest how she was enjoying his stimulations or to manifest her nervousness. 

"Rodrigo." She uttered breathlessly as she felt his fingers digging deeper inside her core and she wanted to stop him. "Yeah?" He uttered and continued his business. "You like it?" He asked and pecked her in he lips making her change her mind about stopping him.

She remained quiet, her breathing patterns changed as he resumed his finger business on her wet slit. He felt unsatisfied with what he was doing so he unzipped her shorts and pulled it down with her panties leaving both like a mess on the floor. Leni felt defenseless as he stripped her down without hearing any complains from her. She kept her legs together as she didn't feel very much confident of herself — she didn't want to turn him off. 

He gazed at her bare body completely allured by her arcs and smooth skin. She was too fine for a fan and he didn't want to put his moment with her to waste. 

"I like you." He unbuckled his pants and pulled his bottoms down revealing his thick and hardened length next to her defenseless body. He started to stroke himself as he looked at her firm breasts, her porcelain smooth skin and her womanhood hidden between her clasped legs. 

He caressed her thighs before he parted it away from each other exposing her pink folds seeming to be raw and inexperienced. He bent towards her slit and placed a quick lick on her wet folds making her largely surprised. He smirked at her after seeing her surprised gesture, he placed few subtler licks on her little pinks before he formally began to nibble and suck her.

She moaned as she didn't prepare herself from the skillful course he gave her slit that moment. Her flat abdomen slightly trembled as she endured the sensations that his mouth and tongue brought to her folds. She couldn't help but close her eyes and moan for every time he made her shiver as she came on his mouth. 

She tasted so sweet and raw; he liked it a lot that he couldn't stop himself from feeding his mouth with her juices. She nearly cried in extreme pleasure she endured. She found it hard to deal with the tantalizing feeling that rushed across her nerves, she held his head and unconsciously pushed him harder against her groin as she felt so stiff after he gave her multiple counts of climax.

"Sir..." She covered her mouth that couldn't stop moaning. 

Her soft and suppressed moans entranced him. He smirked and stopped for a moment. He played her wetness with his thumb as he stroked his hard erection with his other hand. 

Leni couldn't believe that her inspiration, Rodrigo, would actually feel perversion towards her. She wasn't the type of woman who actually feels comfortable during sèxual intercourse but here she is about to be taken by the man she largely idolized. She didn't know whether to feel overwhelmed, flabbergasted or flattered as he looks at her in extreme desire. She barely spoke since he started to touch her. 

He bent towards her and started to kiss her neck. "Have you ever slept with anyone before?" He asked and resumed kissing her, she remained irresponsive. "How many times have you had sēx before?" He asked and looked at her disabling her to stay unspoken. 

"Twice." She responded briefly. "With your boyfriend?" He asked as he stroked her waist with his thumb gently. "Ex... With my ex-boyfriend." She clarified. He felt relieved that she didn't have a boyfriend that moment, he could safely take her all over without worrying of having anyone furious of him. 

"He's an ex for a reason." He uttered and made a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna do you better than he ever did." He thrilled her and slowly inserted his solid lean inside her wet gash. He was so thick and too huge for her small slit that she felt too stretched as he pierced his erection inside her deeper. "Ooh..." She groaned as she felt like she was about to get ripped despite that he was just halfway. However, he continued inserting his whole size inside her.

"Wai...hmmm..." She moaned as she really felt like he was too big for her small size. "A little more, sweetheart." He whispered and tried to distract her by showering her with neck kisses and slightly sucking her neck giving her light hickeys. 

"Mmmm...." She sounded like a crying baby. Her insides felt so compact, she felt like there was no more space left inside her to accommodate his whole length. "I feel you in my stomach." She told him as she felt so stuffed but he ignored her and pushed his whole size inside her tightly small slit.

She was moaning-crying softly next to his ears as she felt his length pushing the brims of her insides. He pulled himself slightly and plowed back hard inside her making her groan in pleasure. 

"You're so tight, baby. God, you're hot." He cussed as he began to pound her roughly seeming to enjoy seeing her struggle in enduring the pain and pleasure that he was bringing. 

"Was your ex small? How can he not rip this tightness off?" He uttered aggressively as he plowed her so hard that all she could ever do was moan and cry in pleasure. He swayed his pelvis and created a rhythmical motion as he bòned her raw flesh. "Oh... Rody. You're so... Uhmm... Harder." She cried despite that she never imagined she would ever say that to him. 

"You're so hot, Leni." He uttered and watched her endure his huge length inside her tiny slit. He subtly squeezed her brēasts and sucked its tip without stopping the rough shoving of his stone hard erection inside her dabbled gash. 

He continued drilling her relentlessly until she felt numb with the tingling and painful sensations. Everything suddenly turned into lustful pleasure. She began to enjoy his thrusting as her folds felt extremely satisfied, electricity ran across her nerves as she drenched her folds with her own fluids while his shaft went back and forth in her pleasurably swollen slit. 

She held him so tight, her fingertips dug into his skin for every position he bòned her and for every time he made her come. She felt extremely dazed for every time she reached her orgāsm and he seemed to be a stone for lasting that long. She came for over eight times already and he was still standing strong — it drove her crazy. 

Rodrigo felt himself coming near, he positioned Leni in his favorite position. He pulled her arm and pressed her against the wall pinning her hands up as he lasciviously kissed her all over. 

He grabbed her thighs making her gasp. She had her arms around his neck and resumed exchanging some scorching kisses with him as he held his length and rubbed it against Leni's wet folds. "Oh God," She moaned as she felt like coming again with what he was doing. Her fluids naturally drenched his hardness and as soon as he felt appropriately lubricated, he lifted her higher and pierced her forcefully as she bounced back at him whilst her legs fully strangled around his pelvis. She had no control of his rhythm, it was all under his hands. 

"God!" She cursed harshly as she didn't expect that it would be that abrupt. He continued making her bounce as his flesh rod drilled her. She cried in extreme pleasure, she felt like she was about to get crazy with how good his pace and it just made her out of control as he went faster and harder. 

"God, Rodrigo, that's so good!" She started to get loud as he accelerated. 

He started to feel like he was about to end, he went faster and harder as he could, he felt her body tremor as her grip on his arms tightened. "Hmmph.... Rodrigo... Yes." She cussed finding it hard to cope with the mind blowing orgāsm she was having while his thickness continued drilling her deeply. 

He finally reached his limit, he squirted his juices inside her drenched flesh making her feel the multiple streams of fluids rushing inside her. She was panting heavily while embracing him tightly, he decelerated his pounding and ended it by drilling her slowly as he pounded her hard and deep against the wall making the tip of his erection to hit her edges. She trembled in sync with his last thrusts until he freed down her legs and pulled himself out of her swollen womanhood. 

Leni felt staggered for a moment. She had to hold on to his shoulder as her legs felt stiff from the exhausting drill they just did. She felt so drained as she never had rough sēx ever in her life and it was her first time to be fūcked as hard as he did. 

Rodrigo remained his arms pressed on the wall as Leni stayed inside her scope. He gazed at her captivated badly by her sexually and mentally. She looked back at him looking so innocent and he started to be enticed by her, emotionally. 

He stroked her hair making her a bit surprised. "You're so beautiful, Leni." He uttered. "I never met anyone as beautiful as you." He continued and gently kissed her lips that she reciprocated. 

"I couldn't believe you would do this to me..." She uttered and looked at him weakly. "... Meeting you was my dream but this is too much." She continued as her eyes sparkled. 

"I couldn't believe I met you. You're actually the woman I could ever dream of." He stated making her wonder. "Someone who appreciates me, someone who supports me... Someone who's as beautiful as you. As hot as you, god. You're my perfect gal." He felt so fascinated, his lustful and carnal emotions for her suddenly turned into sincere fascination and sweet admiration. 

"This is too much goodness for a day. I just met my favorite politician and got... f-"

"Love, Leni. We made love. That's what we did." He stated making her feel overwhelmed. He held her waist and felt the warmth of her naked body standing close to him. 

"I wanna know you better. I want you to know me better. I don't want this to be just a one night stand." He told her making her earn butterflies. "Be my girlfriend, Leni." He added. She felt like she was about to faint upon hearing his plea. 

"Why would I say no?" She stated and tenderly exchanged a kiss with him.  
  


—xENDx—

 


	2. Deflowered by her Gynecologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni gets a consultation to her attractive gynecologist, Rodrigo, and ends up putting down her skirt for him at his clinic.

Dr. Rodrigo Duterte has been Leni's gynecologist since she was thirteen and during her visits, Dr. Duterte couldn't deny to himself how beautiful and attractive she was despite of her young age. 

Leni stopped visiting Dr. Duterte for her annual checkup for about three consecutive years until she finally came back to him for a sudden consultation. 

He asked the nurse to let the last patient to come in so that he could already go home immediately but then he was a bit dazed to see a familiar face coming closer taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Hello." He greeted her and tried to confirm if it was really Mrs. Gerona's daughter who's visiting him for a consultation. 

"Hello, Dr. Duterte. I do hope you still remember me." She replied. "Leni?" He uttered sounding so unsure, she chuckled. "Yes." She stated. He felt a bit surprised, it's been quite a while since she last visited me for a consultation. He could still remember how her mom would come with her during her checkups and now she's going alone. 

"It's been a while since you last had a consultation. How can I help you?" He asked. 

Her bright smile slowly turned into a nervous gesture as she didn't know how to begin. 

"Uhm... I actually... need your advice." She sounded so hesitant. "Sure. Go on. You can tell me anything." He aimed to make her feel comfortable. 

"Well... I'm just worried because... Few days ago, I bought a... Toy...?" She hanged for a moment and waited for his shocked gesture but he remained professional and responded with her statement nicely. "Alright. You bought a toy and then...?" He asked her to continue.

"Yeah... Uhm. I tried it on and I suddenly realized that I was bleeding." She confided. He slightly tilted his head analyzing her situation. 

"The toy you're talking about is made of what and how long is it?" He asked. "Silicon and it's about... Five inches." She replied shyly. He disregarded the thought that she bled due to sharp edges. Hence, he assumed that she bled due to the breakage of her hymen. "When you were playing with your toy, did you put it all in? I mean, did you put it deep?" He asked. "Yes..." She uttered softly. 

"Leni, are you a virgin?" He asked making her blush in humiliation. "Yes." She answered. Despite that he was used to having such consultation, he couldn't explain how his body's temperature slowly shoots up since Leni shared about her concern. "Okay. So... Have you tried touching yourself again after you bled? Did you bleed again?" He asked. 

"No. I never touched myself again after I bled. I was so scared." She replied. "Are you still bleeding until now?" He asked. "No, just that day when I used the toy." She informed him. Rodrigo took down some notes and it made her feel uneasy. 

"Doc, is it normal? Or do I have to undergo surgery or take medicines?" She sounded so worried. He chuckled at her panic. "No. It's probably just your hymen breaking that caused the bleeding, it's natural, though. You have nothing to worry." He explained but she still felt worried. 

He laid his back on his chair and handed her a prescription of antibiotic for a faster healing despite that her hymen would probably heal by itself. She took the prescription and read it.

"That would be all it, Ms. Leni." He stated allowing her to go if she no longer has queries to ask. 

Leni sighed heavily. "Doc, can you please do a check up on me? I mean... I just wanna make sure I'm really fine and if you see it for yourself, I'm sure you'll be more sure of the reason why I bled." She pleaded making him a bit sweaty. 

"You want me to do a physical check up on you?" He asked again and she nodded. He tried not to manifest the nervousness he felt with her request but he had no choice. 

He guided her to the checkup area inside his office and made her wear a gown before she laid down on the bed while he placed his gloves on. He began to ask her questions about her medical history to comfort her before he begins with the exam. 

Rodrigo started to feel sweaty as he began to touch her brēāsts for a brēāst checkup following it up by an abdominal checkup allowing him to touch her bare stomach. 

She has grown a lot. Her body's figure changed since the last time he saw her but he still found her extremely attractive. 

He felt cold as he removed her panties off. "Okay, I'll just take this off so I can start checking you up." He informed her and she just nodded. 

He felt breathless as he finally saw her womanhood with his own two eyes. He couldn't believe to what he was looking at, her folds were so fine and pink in color. It definitely looks so raw, he suddenly felt his pants tightening as he slightly parted her legs apart flashing her tight pink gash next to his eyes.

He gulped a huge lump in his throat before he spoke. "I'll put my finger in and tell me if anything hurts, alright?" She nodded weakly. He began to slid his finger in and looked at her for her reaction but she seemed fine after his finger motioned in her slit. 

"I'll put in my two fingers and tell me if anything hurts, okay?" He gently penetrated her with his two fingers and looked at her for a response. "Don't be shy if you feel any pain." He told her and she just nodded. He continued sliding his fingers in and out of her slowly and as he was about to finish checking her up, a soft moan escaped her. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked. "It..." She uttered nervously. He waited for her to continue speaking as she shouldn't feel any pain. He rolled his chair and moved closer to her. "What did you feel?" He sounded worried as he would consider infections if she states that she felt a pain. 

"It felt good." She stated breathlessly as she started to feel aroused with the thought that he just fingēred her. Rodrigo's chest pounded upon hearing her. They gazed at each other for a moment and he began to change the subject to end the dead silence. 

"Well. I think you're fine and as I've said, it's just your hymen breaking that cause the bleeding." He stated trying to shrug off his disturbance with the way she was looking at him. 

"Doc, can I ask a favor?" She sounded so tame. "Sure." He replied with a gulp trying to conceal his nervousness. "Don't tell my mom, about this. I mean... I know you're close." She pleaded. 

"Everything will be confidential. You have nothing to worry." He replied with a confident smile. "You can put back your clothes on and just put the gown over there." He informed her and turned around but before he was able to completely turn away from her, she held his muscular arm and looked at him. 

"Can I have another favor, doc?" She asked. "Uh... Sure." He uttered as he knew that he could lose control anytime. 

"Can you check on me again..." She stated while looking at him seductively. 

"...because it feels...  _really_  good." She continued as her hands travelled and rested at the top of his bulge making him completely breathless. 

She moved closer to him. "Fīnger me again, Rody." She whispered next to his ear before she started to lick her earlobes, largely teasing him. She took his hand and guided it towards her gash as she parted her legs wider. She started to place subtle kisses on his neck and jaws triggering his fingers to submerge itself on her wet folds. 

_Holy fūck._

He uttered at the back of his mind at it sank to him that she has given him the permission to fíngēr her. Soft moans escaped her mouth as his finger circling around her soft folds made her even wetter. 

Leni unzipped his pants and inserted her hand inside making him feel her warm skin on the top of his briefs. Rodrigo's body felt on fire, he has been attracted to Leni ever since and he never thought that such day would ever happen. Leni traced the lining of his length as she caressed it gently while he showered her neck with some tantalizing kisses. 

"Please fūck me, Rody. I'm so hōrny." She whispered softly in his ears before she pulled away slowly and gazed at him seductively, she completely unzipped his pants and pulled out his furious length out of his briefs. Her breaths turned extremely heavy as his size overwhelmed her. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I... It's bigger than my toy." She sounded a bit nervous. He smiled and saw it as a compliment. He moved closer to her and cupped her jaw as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

"It won't hurt, trust me." He comforted her, their tongues battled each other as they exchanged some fiery kisses while she stroked his rock hard erection with her both hands, he continued playing her hoods in return making her put out some hot moans during their kisses. 

"Just fūck me already, Rody." She pleaded and looked at him trying to sound completely defenseless and submissive. 

"I've always thought you were hot, Leni." He stated as he pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood between her legs. He did a quick stroking of her wet folds, she licked his fingers by his desire and looked at him aggressively. 

He had a quick stroke on his lean before he pointed the red and angry tip of his shaft next to her sensitive slit. She looked at his erection slowly digging inside her as her hands rested on his broad shoulders. 

"Ooh..." She moaned softly and left her mouth slightly open as she felt his huge weapon being grasped by her wet walls. She moved her eyes up to look at him defenselessly as he shove his erection into her tight division. 

"It's so good." She uttered weakly as she looked at him seeming to beg for him to continue pleasuring her. He went on her slowly and deeply making her feel his tip across her edges. 

He lifted her up and made the back of her knees to rest on the joint of his arms as he made her bounce causing his length to perfectly pierce her slit in and out for a couple of times. 

"Rodrigo...!" She moaned his name as she realized that she turned even wetter with his rhythm; "Harder. Please! Fūck me harder!" She came for over three times for the last three minutes he was shoving his erection in that position. 

He placed her back on the bed and made her turn around for her hunker towards the bed. His eyes feasted on her healthy and plump àss flashing next to his eyes. He undid her gown and took it off her making her completely defenseless. 

He grabbed his length and stroked it as he caressed Leni's smooth posterior. "I'm such a lucky man." He uttered as he watched her slightly bite her finger in tease. 

He always adored her beauty since she was young and until that very moment. He couldn't believe he had a privilege to screw her as he was about fifteen years older than her and he never thought that she would be open to getting herself böned by someone like him. He never felt confident and attractive despite that he clearly was a handsome man with a great body build and the thought of him being able to nail a young and beautiful woman like Leni made him feel extremely turned on. 

He slapped her àss leaving his hand mark on her skin before he inserted his rock hard length in her tight slit once again hitting her from behind this time. 

"Ooh..." She moaned as his mad erection began to plow her vigorously. "Fff...u..ck. Ugh." She moaned at a slightly higher pitch as the said position made her feel like he was longer.

She could feel his sockets hitting her external folds giving her much more pleasure. He was controlling the pounding by pulling her waists bounce back and forth. She felt like her stomach was twitching as he successfully made her come to drip a couple of times off her slit during their intercourse. 

"God, you're so wet! He uttered as he moaned. She groaned, she fùcked back and felt his length seeming to reach a deeper level of her insides. 

"Oh god..." She cried in scorching pleasure, she held her mouth trying to stop herself from making loud moans. Heavy panting replaced her moans as she covered her mouth. "Mmmm!" She cried quietly. 

"Mmm! There, yes." She cried in galvanizing sensation.   
"Yeah?." His teeth ground each other, he nailed her harder and tapped her plump áss. 

"G...od!" She moaned again. "Yes, please She begged. 

He pulled himself out and made her lie down the bed and face him. He aggressively parted her legs and pointed his length reddened by the fiery pleasure that her slit was giving him. 

"As you wish, young lady." He uttered while his teeth clenched against each other. He made a quick deep thrust inside her making her moan heavily. He grabbed her face and crushed an electrifying trail of kisses around her lips and neck as he thrusted inside her sensitive narrow hole. 

"God, Rodrigo. You're so good." She whispered as she kissed him back. He made a unique deep thrust making her lips to slightly part. "That's so good, baby." She whispered. "You like that?" He thrusted deeply again as he watched her struggle in pleasure. "Huh?" He pounded harder making a high pitched moan to escape her mouth. "Yeah..." She gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. 

"Then I'm gone give you that hard fùck that you like." He uttered and pinned her down to the bed. He climbed on top of her as her legs strangled around his pelvis. 

His length went on another level; it went deeper as he pierced her deeply in the new position. 

He felt like he was about to reach his peak, he aimed to make her come for over two more times before he finishes it. He pounded her harder on an overwhelming speed causing a stimulating vibrations along her folds. Her moans became consistent this time as his thrusting intensity heightened. She sounded like crying in extreme pleasure as his erection felt like ripping her unexperienced tight slit.

She couldn't do anything but moan and allow him to devour her raw tightness until she felt him finally sqùirtīng his thick juices inside her throbbing core. 

She tried to catch her breath and looked at him. "Did you come inside me?" She asked. "Yes, babe." He replied softly kissing her neck and licking the tips of her brēâsts. 

"But wouldn't that make me pregnant?" She asked sounding so worried. He chuckled. "I'm a gynecologist, Leni. You have nothing to worry." He assured and looked at her seeming to be amused by her beauty. He stroked her hair and gazed at her anxious eyes. 

"I can't believe this." He pulled out his length off her slit, freeing her swollen folds from the heavy pounding he gave her. "You're so beautiful." He stated and kissed her lips while his hand gently kneaded her firm brèasts. 

He went down off the bed and handed her her panties and clothes. "Put it on, I don't want you to feel cold." He stated as he wore back his clothes on. 

Leni still seemed to be catching her breath. "That was so good, Dr. Duterte. I never thought my first time would feel so amazing." She uttered in amusement as she placed back her clothes on. "I thought it would hurt but it was so good." He looked at her feeling relieved that she liked how he performed. 

"Humans are still better than toys." He joked making her chuckle. "Yeah. I hope I could feel that again..." She hinted him. 

He looked at her with a slight smile on his lips. "Do you want to feel it again?" He asked but she remained silent and stroked a strand of her hair at the back of her ear. 

He paced towards her and cupped her face while he gazed on her green and shy eyes. "Leni, I would do anything for you to let me fùck you again." He uttered vulgarly making her blush in seduction. 

"Who said I wouldn't let you?" She retorted making him aroused once again. She smiled back at him and held his hands that were holding her face. 

"Who needs toys if I have you?" She stated thrilling him even more. "I don't think I am following; can you explain it to me?" He pretended.

"Rody..." She whispered to him. "...I'm available all day and night." She continued as her fantasies made his desires to rage. 

"You do know where I live, right?" He stated and she nodded. "You can come to me anytime you like." She smiled at him and kissed him. 

"And you can come to me anytime you want." She teased him with a seductive smile.

—xENDx—

 


	3. Police Officer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni gets away with the legal charges she’s got after damaging a property while she was drunk by seducing the police officer in charge, Rodrigo.

**2:33am:**

"Leni, you have to go home now, you're drunk already." Melissa stipulated but she was resisting. Their schoolmates who attended the party assisted Melissa in bringing Leni to the cab stop but she kept squirming and pushing them away until she lost her patience and began to slam them away.

"What the fùck!" Bam swore as Leni slapped him straight to his face. "You're too drunk!" He yelled at her. "Then leave me alone! I wanna party!" She shouted. Risa insisted them to continue heading to the cab stop before any police officer else sees them as they were all underage and they all smelled like liquor. Leni started to scuffle with everyone who told her to go home until she picked up a rock and threw it to them, however, she was too drunk and she missed hitting them. She hit the window of a house instead.

"Holy shít!" Ted cussed as he saw a police car coming their way. "Fùck! Run!" Bam yelled alarming them all. They all ran as fast as they could; leaving Leni alone sitting on the ground clueless of what was going on. The police car pulled over, office Rodrigo walked towards her and picked her up to the ground holding her responsible for the property damage after seeing her throw the rock on it.

"What is your name and how old are you?" He asked with a stern voice as he sniffed the strong liquor odor from her. "I'm nineteen!" She exclaimed making him doubt. "Do you have an ID?" He demanded and she handed it over to him nervously.

"You are seventeen, Ms. Leni Gerona." He scowled at him after busting her lies. "Get in the car." He commanded. "Where will go, officer?" She asked nervously. "To the police officer where your parents could fetch you." He informed her and cuffed her hands in front of her.

"Sir, please don't tell my parents!" She pleaded as he dragged her to the back of the car. "And why wouldn't I? You're drunk and you can't even get yourself home." He countered. "Just drive me home, sir. Please!" She aimed to make him drive her to her friend's house but he denied.

She feared that her parents would ground her for months and prohibit her to go anywhere once they discover about it and so, she kept begging for officer Rodrigo. He stopped over as the stop light turned red. The roads were pretty much clear already as the night deepens.

"Miss, it's my duty to bring order to the town. We're still off to the police station." He explained and turned on the radio to cover up her relentless begging.

Leni felt hopeless, she felt doomed until a sexy track played over the radio giving her an idea. She raised up her legs to the seat and parted her legs as her cuffed hands started to caress her slit from the top of her white panties. Rodrigo glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw her touching herself making him a bit sweaty.

"What are you doing?!" He sounded like complaining. He gulped roughly as he felt himself starting to erect beneath his pants.

"Doing what I'll probably do for the next months if my parents ground me." She replied and continued stroking her panties. Rodrigo tried to resist the temptation by keeping his eyes to the road. Leni felt a bit alarmed that her plan wasn't working.

"Officer." She uttered taking his attention. "Aren't you a man too? Isn't your duty to... Pleasure a woman too?" She whispered to his ear brining some titillating sensation across his body.

"Stop what you are doing, Ms. Gerona." He warned her but she felt his voice trembling. "Why? I know you want it, officer." She uttered with seductive voice. His breaths turned heavy as he saw her lay her back against the seat and take off her panties. He slowed down his driving as he felt distracted by the view he was seeing from the rear-view mirror.

A seventeen-year-old minx hinting him how willing she is to be banged by him. What's worse is that he hasn’t got himself laid for quite some time and here is a young hot babe next to him. His breaths fumed as his erection struggle to escape his tight pants.

She started to moan softly as she continued touching herself with her eyes looking at him seeming to beg him to take her. He suddenly pulled over to the grassy side of the highway. He looked around and the road seemed to be empty. Leni paused for a moment and looked at him.

He went down off the car and grabbed her by her hair pulling her out off the backseat and dragging her to the passenger's seat. He placed the door on child lock and shut the door next to her. She watched him stomp back to the driver's seat as his jaws hardened. He closed the car's door next to him and scowled at her. He grabbed her leg and parted it away from the other and fingēred her eagerly. She finally knew that he fell under her hands.

She just watched him stroke and play with her wet folds. "You like playing me, officer, don't you?" She teased as she bit her lip.

"No. I like bãnging bad girls like you." He corrected and fïngèred her harder making a couple of moans to escape her mouth. He took a blade from his kit and trimmed down the spaghetti straps of her dress. He dragged down her dress up to her stomach and started to massage her brèast cupped in her bra.

He moved back his seat giving him enough space before he unbuckled his pants. He felt like scorching as it has been ages since he fùcked someone. He began to stroke his length and closed his eyes. Leni watched him struggle in arousal and it thrilled her to see him stroking his erection that seemed to be quite in size.

"Officer." She uttered. He opened his eyes and saw her face close to him. "I think I could help." She stated and bent down placing his hardened shaft inside her mouth while her cuffed hand stroked him.

"Fùck..." He cussed and watched her head go back and forth as he gave him an amazing head whilst her hand massaging his sockets gently.

His body felt like on fire as his lean rubbed against her smooth tongue. And after some time of blowing him, she looked up to him and giggle with how he seemed to get crazy with what she just did.

"Please don't tell my parents about this, officer." She begged and kissed his neck. "After that head? I won't." He grabbed her jaws and pressed some tantalizing kiss with her filled with lust and extreme desire. His tongue explored her mouth as she moved closer to him. He moved his seat backwards giving them more space to move.

Their lips slightly parted. "I'm not a fan of the backseat and passenger's seat but I think I like this seat." She straddled on his lap and slowly sat down on his erection allowing it to bury itself inside her hole. He panted sharply as he felt the heat of her walls grasping his length slowly taking it all in. Her lips slightly parted as she took his whole size.

She began to sway her hips causing his shaft to maneuver as it remained immersed in her tiny cut. He unhooked her bra and took it off her leaving it to the passenger's seat. He enjoyed the pleasure that her tight hole brought to his length as it stretched out its small size to take his whole size. He felt so ablaze and he felt like he could come anytime. After a while of grounding him, she changed her motion.

She started to bounce on top of him causing a more titillating strokes on his erection. He cupped her small waists as her cuffed hands rested around his neck. He moaned with her as she paced her bouncing faster, he watched her young brèasts bounce next to his eyes as she started to become rowdy. He felt like her taut slit seemed to have tightened even more as she approached her orgàsm. Her bouncing seemed to get out of position as her nerves turned sensitive, he grabbed her hips and guided her motion pushing her down as he began to move his pelvis allowing his fuming shaft to stab her contracting gash.

"Chief!!" She moaned on a high pitch, her body quivered as she came. " I'm not yet done!" He cussed and drilled her harder and deeper despite that her nerves felt extremely sensitive already due to a mind blowing climax that she endured. "Chief!!!" She shrieked in extreme pleasure as he kept pounding her aiming to reach his peak.

She pressed her body closer to him as she felt like she was about to faint with the extreme gratification his long and thick shaft gave to her. He felt her soft brēast pressing against him and it helped his burning body to feel even more aroused. He hastened his thrusting and hardened his stroked as he approached his climax. Her folds started to feel numb and her tightness felt sore due to the constant stretching that his thickness caused.

He moaned and started to decelerate as he finally reached his peak. He held her body tightly with his arms as his juices exploded inside her tiny slit. She could vividly feel his come shots across the walls of her insides urging her to pant heavily. After he finished bursting, he pulled his length off her slit allowing their mixed fluids to drip down her swollen folds.

She moved back to the passenger's seat and sprawled as she felt badly exhausted with the quick but hard banging they just performed. Leni took a heavy exhale as she recovered. She grabbed and stroked his drained length and giggled.

"That was so good." She complimented him alluringly. He pulled out a key off his pocket and freed her cuffed wrists.

"You're so hot." He replied and stroked her pink folds. "You’re so tight." He uttered in deep fascination as his eyes gazed at his fingers playing her sensitive folds.

"You're not gonna tell my parents about this, right? And the property I damaged a while back." She asked. He smirked at her and lasciviously pecked her lips.

"As long as you would let me do you again... I got you." He winked at her in perverse. She looked at him in deep gratitude and seduction.

"If that's the case..." She doodled her finger on his chest. "You can do me anytime you like, officer." She looked at him with a stare of immense lust.

—xENDx—

 

 


	4. Yoga Session with Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni bumps into her ex, Rodrigo at the yoga center and goes out with him for a hot coffee and a hot interaction too.

Rating: M  
Pairing: Leni/Rodrigo

Yoga Session with Ex: Leni bumps into her ex, Rodrigo at the yoga center and goes out with him for a hot coffee and a hot interaction too.

* * *

 

Leni shuddered thinking about all the weight she put on from getting a month of work. It wasn't a lot but enough to make her stomach a bit curvy, slightly swell and get horrible muffin tops. Thankfully in jeans, it disappeared under her high waisted ones.

But in leggings and a think tank top, she was left incredibly conscious. She left her long jumper inside with Grace's but there was no way she was going back to get it, she was just going to brave the cold and curl up on the seat. By the time she found somewhat nice position to rest her head against the wall, a group of guys walked out from the gym and she looked up, well crap she probably looked homeless.

Taking out her phone that she slipped into her top, she held it in her hand, avoiding all gazes as they walked down the corridor.

She opened up 'notes' on her phone pretending to type on long as hell shopping list when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Leni?"

She looked up surprised to hear her name and froze when she met his eyes.

"My god! It's you!"

She wasn't sure whether she should run into the "all female" yoga room and start posing or speak, but he did it for her.

Rody sat down on the chair, oblivious to the looks his mates were giving him and smiled charmingly.

_How are his smile so charming?_

"How have you been?"

She licked her lips opened her mouth, surprisingly finding herself unable to speak. She had to be dreaming, or was her ex-boyfriend in front of her right now?

"Rody? Don't be an ass! Introduce her."

Rody looked up and smiled, "Oh sorry, this is my girl— ex girlfriend, Leni, and Leni, these are my mates, Sonny, Jun and Delfin."

Leni could care less, but she gave them a polite nod trying to get away from this situation.  _What are the chances?_

She looked at one of the outstretched hand the guys gad,  _did she have to shake it?_  But before she could, Rody spoke up, “You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up,”

The guys nodded, “Alright, get there by ten at least, you know Sarah hates it when you’re late.”

Rody waved a hand and Leni hoped he went off with them, but he didn’t. Instead he turned to look at her, “I nearly didn’t recognize you for a second! I had to look three times, I mean in a good way.”

She gave him a shy smile, well that was the same with her. His hair was a bit longer now, it wasn’t like the military trim he did, there was more to run her fingers through, not that she ever would run her fingers through them again of course.

And his skin was a bit tanned and his build made him look even more charing. “Yeah, it’s been what? Five years?”

He nodded, his eyes twinkling as he took her in, “You look great,” he said before shaking his head, “Sorry, I’m just stunned.”

 _So am I_. She thought.

“What are you doing here? Waiting for someone?” he asked his eyes glancing down at her hands and letting down a sigh of relief when he saw no huge rock shining back at him.

“For a friend, she’s in yoga,” Leni said.

“Oh yeah, and you’re not doing any? Not that you need to I just meant it’s b—,”

She smiled cutting him off, “I was but then I decided all that bending and twisting aren’t for me.”

He smiled at her, “Well, did you want to grab a coffee or something? I mean you don’t have to but I guess we have a lot to catch up on.”

Leni was hesitant, she didn’t want to go anywhere with him. At the same time her body did, she remembered every single thing about him, the way he made her feel like a woman, the way he spoiled her and she was damn curious to what he was doing back in Davao.

She nodded getting up, Grace could come find her. And it was just coffee.

She followed him out into the carpark, slightly confused when he led her to his car, “Isn’t there a cafe nearby?”

“Yeah, do you mind if we drive there? I don’t wanna leave my car behind,”

She nodded, “I guess that’s fine,” I mean as long as it was nearby she was fine right? Right.

He walked around to the other side smiling at her, “I nearly forgot that it’s back to the left side here,” he said as he entered his car.

His black Honda Civic was as neat inside as out, and she admired the engine as he started it up, carefully backing away onto the road, “So what are you up to now?” he asked as he changed gears.

“Same old,” she said clearing her throat as she looked up at him. “Still working in the same company,”

“Still have that dick for a boss?”

She laughed, “Yeah, I guess so, less of a dick now,” or she might have just gotten used to it.

The drive was short, as he parked and they got out heading from the cold into the hot interior of the cafe. They were the only customers. The waiter greeted them taking them to a table in the corner smiling at them , handing them the menus before she left.

“How about you? You’re back in Manila.”

Rody looked up from the menu, meeting her with those eyes that always made her stomach spin.

“Davao wasn’t doing it for me. I transferred back a few months ago.” He replied.

“Still in construction?” He nodded, “I own my own business now.”

“Oh wow, congrats,” Leni said as she looked at the menu. They both ordered coffees, neither of them hungry and Leni was too nervous to eat. It felt surreal, talking to him again. And she realized that she still felt the same way she did five years ago.

And she wasn’t sure if it was because of the fact that her relationship never lasted more than a few months since they broke up. She had been in an odd adult since then, and they lasted three months max.

“So uhm, are you married now?”

The question caught her off guard and she slowly shook her head, he chuckled, “Same. I mean I didn’t get married either. Seeing anyone?”

She shook her head again. The waiter was back smiling as she placed their coffee down telling them to enjoy before rushing back inside.

Leni wrapped her arms around the coffee cup, letting the warmth ease her goosebumps. She was freezing. She looked at the time on her phone, half an hour before Grace would finish. She just hoped they finished earlier. She wanted to go back to bed.

“Why did you leave?”

It was lucky she finished taking her sip or else she was sure she would have choked on her coffee. She looked up, she wasn’t expecting that question.

She shrugged, “I got scared.”

“You could have just told me and we could have at least talked about it.”

Things happened too fast. When they were together, Rody already expressed his vision for his future and how he wants to be with her when they settle down. She was a few years younger than him and hearing such vision from him overwhelmed her, she felt like she’s too young to settle yet and she freaked out at the commitment. And then he got a job offer, and he was being held down by her. “I didn’t want to hold you back from going to Davao, at the same time I didn’t want to come with you.” It was a very much mutual break up even though Leni was more eager to break up. 

“I wouldn’t have left you.”

“That’s exactly why. You always wanted that job.”

“Things change. Other things become more important,” Leni stared at her flat white drink. Her body hummed with the caffeine and she sighed, she didn’t know how to respond.

“I know.” Rody left his half empty cup and nodded. “Let’s go, I’ll take you back.”

She nodded standing up as he went to the counter to pay, refusing to accept her money she kept at the back of her phone case.

She grabbed her phone of the table and followed him out to the car with the awkward tension was a bad idea. She grabbed his wrist as he was about to open his door and he looked up.

“I’ll walk back.”

“What? No, get in, it’s drizzling.”

“Rody, I—”

She shivered when his hand lifted up brushing the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and he froze, “Sorry, old habit.” he whispered, but he didn’t let go of her wrist, or his hand caressing her cheek.

Her throat dried, and her heart sped up faster, his touch did that to her.

She swallowed as she noticed him take a step towards her, closing the distance and the warmth of his body was welcomed as he looked down.

_It was still there._

The same sexual tension they always had, it was still there. His eyes dipped down to her rosy pink lips, just the way he remember them hesitating.  _Could he kiss her?_  He had been dying to taste her sweet lips ever since he saw her on that chair.

He didn’t wait, in one move he dipped his head down kissing her.

He didn’t miss her squeak as her hands came up against his chest, and he didn’t let her pull away or push him away.

His hand moved from her wrist to her waist, then to the back of her spine pushing her body against his, holding it there till she softened, and then he saw stars when her mouth moved against his.

She tasted the hint of coffee, bitter, and delicious on his lips. He heard her soft sigh of a moan and he bit her lip making her gasp, and let his warm tongue meet his.

_How was it that she tasted better after all these years? How was it that his body still reacted to her just the way._

Leni had no idea what she was doing but something felt so right about kissing him. She heard him groan and something was so sexy about a male groaning, and she ran her hands across over his white shirt and tangled it behind his neck, her fingers into his hair.

She could smell his noir perfume and his hair was slightly damp from the light drizzle earlier.

He deepened the kiss pulling her small fragile body against his, as his fingers played with the end of her tank top and then she jumped as she felt his cold fingers on her skin.

_She couldn’t stop him and she didn’t want to._

“Rody,” She moaned as she pulled back and he looked at her, with lust filled eyes, she knew they were in a public area, even if it was isolated.

She wanted him. No, needed him, “Where are you staying?”

“Hyatt,”

That was too far, and she knew that if she gave herself that much time she would back away. She desperately needed to feel him,  “Car, now.” He stipulated.

He raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure I just wanted a co—” she silenced him by pulling him down with another kiss.

She was sure.

And after she gave him one of her profound kisses, his hands were already opening the back passenger door. She giggled as he pulled her into it with them, his hands blindly closing the door to stop the cold form coming in. It was somewhat tricky in the back seat. He was too tall, and she lay on the seats looking up at him as he swore his head banging on the roof.

“Okay maybe this wasn’t a smart idea,”

“Oh it is,” he said his fingers grabbing the bottom of her top, pulling it off as he bent down to kiss her. Leni grew self conscious and shifted but he stopped her, he knew well aware what she was thinking. Grasping both hands in one, he held them above her against the window, hopefully it wasn’t hurting her. He raked his eyes over her changed body, her breasts were bigger, and he was more happy to see the extra weight on her.

She had scared him them looking frightfully thin, “Rody—” he protest turned into a moan, her eyes closing as his lips kissed the bottom of her breast biting the material of her bra. He slipped a hand under her, her back arching as he unbuckled it. Leaving it on, as his mouth played with the satin material on top. Her nïpples were puckered, hard waiting for his mouth to ache the pain in her body and she didn’t have to wake long.

She wriggled under him, “Rody,” she moaned. She wanted to feel his mouth directly on her breàsts, not through the films fabric. He finally came to her plea, letting her hands go as he took it off, before he placed his mouth back on her mounds. So warm, soft and luscious. She gasped as he playfully bit a taut nîpple and swallowed when his hands stroked the other breàst.

He was driving her insane. He looked up knowing how much this affected her, he wanted her,  _now._

But he also wanted to find every new difference about her body. But seeing the need in her eyes, he decided he would save that for later. He moved again to kiss her as her fingers tugged at his shirt, he briefly let go to take it off, throwing it carelessly into the back and growled as he kissed her.

His hands slipped down to her leggings, pulling at the fabric before he slipped a hand hand in and froze,” You’re not wearing any underwear,” and that made all the blood rush south. He found it so hot of her.

Leni turned as red, “I, uh, leggings, I didn’t want, I—” she stuttered, he silenced her with a kiss chuckling, “I like it, though.”

His fingers dipped further down her folds, and he was surprised at how wet she was, he could smell her sweet scent — the scent drove him nuts. He swallowed the lump on his throat and let a finger stroke her clït. She bucked.

“God,” her whisper was silent, but enough for him to know to continue. His tongue traced her lips, the same way his finger traced the lips of her core. Softly, then harder, and then pressing down ‘til she couldn’t take it anymore and whimpered.

Her hands were basically useless around his neck, and her eyes shut. It wasn’t long before he pushed his finger though her slit and he was surprised at how tight she was, she was tight then, and it wasn’t possible she was tighter now. She mewled softly as he tried adding second finger, her tightness made it hard for him to insert his two fingers in, she was painfully tight, “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head but her flinch told him yes, he rubbed his thumb on her clît flicking it making her more aroused to help her open up. Pushing the second finger in she gasped at the intruder, but welcomed it as he moved.

Rody couldn’t take it anymore, the way she clenched around him, her vanilla scent, everything. Pulling away he started to pull the legging off her, which was hard in the confined space but managed to, looking at her waxed skin. Her legs were smooth, soft and he loved running his hands, “What are you doing?” she asked as he started raising her legs over, and then over his shoulders she was now half off the seat.

He smiled wickedly at her, before his mouth dipped down to kiss the second most important lips of hers. Leni cursed as she felt his tongue swirl around her swollen nub not sure if she should scream or not at all the feeling inside of her. Her hands reached up grasping his hair in her fingers, groaning. He took her time, tasting her like a sweet candy. Before he licked her like an ice cream and then he added a finger, pushing in and out. He moaned at her intoxicating flavor and she hummed, she was so close. He right leg twitched, something she did when she was close and Rody sped up. He sucked harder, moved his finger faster, in and out, up and down, kiss it wasn’t long before she came with a scream, he didn’t let a drop of her sweetness go to waste.

He gently lowered her back down as his body came back, he took off his jeans and boxers with one move.

By the time her eyes opened, he was reaching over uncomfortably into the glove box pulling out a gold colored packet.

She sat up her eyes slightly wide,  _was he always that big?_  Sure people don’t grow there after five years but she remembered how every time they had sèx before, it would always stretch her, and she knew this would hurt. She hadn’t slept with anyone in two years, and there was a lot of built up frustration in her. He positioned himself back comfortable, between her legs and looked at her, making sure she was one hundred percent sure she wanted to do this.

When she nodded, he bent down to kiss her, instead of thrusting like she expected. Lost in his kisses, she was completely taken by surprise as the head of his shaft pushed into her, it was tight, just like he expected, but her arousal acted like a lube as she sucked him in.

He moved frantically, not wanting to scare of hurt her, and her warm calves wrapped around his hips, her feet digging into his back as she pushed him all the way in by moving her hips.

They both moaned. He stayed still enjoying the feeling of her incredibly hot walls close in on him as she clenched, kissing her to distract her as he began to move. It did hurt, just a bit, but in a few seconds she was accomodating him and moving her hips, the sounds she was making purely wanton.

He buried his face in her neck, biting onto her flesh as he moved faster bringing her higher and higher and one of his hands ventured south to rub against her clît, she loved his fingers there.

She cried out not being able to get there, she was so on the edge, all she needed was something to push her over. He held his in as he concentrated on bringing her over the edge, her body was shaking and he slowed down before he took up again, and that did it as she came violently against him. She was sure the seats were wet, damp, stained with her orgásm as he smiled against her skin.

Somewhere in the distance of their daze they could hear her phone ring, but she ignored it. He collapsed on top of her, holding as much weight off her as he could, still inside her and she giggled.

“Are you hard?”

“I can’t help it,” he said wincing as he felt his length betray him. “You’re irresistible.” He kissed her but withdraw out. They weren’t done, far from down, “Hotel?”

She nodded, this time she could wait.

These seats were far from comfortable. He got up throwing his pants on as best he could and moving to the front seat as she picked up her discarded phone.

Rody met her gaze in the rear view mirror, “Do you need to be somewhere?”

“No,” she said sending a reply to Grace, “I’m all yours today,”

 _And tomorrow, and the day after and forever, Rody._ She added silently. He was not going to let her slip through again, this time they were going to go at her pace.

Leni placed her phone down grabbing her shirt from the ground.

Grace had texted her,  _where are you?_

And she replied:  _Doing Yoga._


	5. Dominance & Submission (D&S)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni gives the D&S of BDSM to her boyfriend, Rodrigo as her birthday gift to him.

**_Dominance & Submission:_ ** _Leni gives the D &S of BDSM to her boyfriend, Rodrigo as her birthday gift to him._

Months have passed and Rodrigo's birthday is coming, Leni began to brainstorm about the perfect gift to give him. He loves surprising him.

_Perfect gifts for his birthday_

She searched the google and looked up for some great ideas but nothing felt enough. She kept searching until she was lead into some weird sites that gave her and ideas.

_Surprise him with you wearing a lacy lingerie when he goes home from work._  
_Surprise him with a role playing night._

Birthday sex doesn't sound so bad, she thought. But then they did it before and it's a humdrum to just give him some vanilla for his birthday. After months of forgetting about it, she recalled about his sadistic fantasies.

She rushed and looked up for S&M over the web and watched some videos about it. She found it a bit weird at first but then she suddenly felt like there is something that those videos brought to her — body heat awakening. She watched S&M videos over some mature sites and later realizing she was already watching some BDSM ones and it was her first time to consider watching such. Surprisingly, it amused her to imagine herself being the submissive party in such act. She found being commanded during intercourse, tied up in bed and being in all submission so sexy and titillating. She found the physical affliction oddly arousing as well though she still had a second thought about the concept of it as she wasn't so sure if she would actually enjoy being whipped and swatted in actual performance because adult videos always makes things seem to be so perfect even if it's not.

Leni skulked down the basement ever since that day exploring the furnitures and equipments he had in there whenever he's out for work. She began to formulate her surprise for his birthday within those sneaking days.

_He has this fetish, then I'll give it to him._

She dared and finally made up her mind about opening herself to the idea of BDSM. She found the idea of trying as something very thrilling as well. She always had a regular kind of intercourse with Rodrigo and she thought it's just about time to spice up their sex life. She had his kink as the best way to start the spicing up.

—

Leni began his special day by acting like she has nothing much for him. He had work that day as well and it made it easier for her to execute her plan.

"I'll cook dinner for us later when you go home. I'll cook your favorite spaghetti with little hotdogs on." She teased him naively.

As Rodrigo left the house, she began preparing herself for a possible long night. She bathed herself at the tub with some rose incense around and vanilla scented bubble bath for a couple of hours. Waxed her body leaving her soft skin glabrous. She relaxed herself the whole day until he returned.

They had a typical dinner with lit candles around and a little more appetizing food choices to pick on the table as they shared some intimate conversations.

"I'll just take a shower. Meet me at the bedroom, 'kay?" She told him with a seductive look as they finished eating. Rodrigo knew she is getting him laid for his special day and it thrilled him. "Alright. Leave these dirty dishes to me and have a great shower." He replied.

"...because you'll get dirty tonight." He whispered. "What?" She uttered sweetly. "Nothing, baby. Go and have some steamy shower already." He chuckled.

Leni had a quick hot bath and got her black lacy panties and latex top on and covered herself up with some basic bathrobe disabling him to hint what's underneath in case he comes in. She blow dried her hair leaving its natural waves freely flowing across her shoulders and back. After a while, Rodrigo entered the room seeming to be pumped up.

He strode towards her and hugged her from behind starting a cuddle. "Mm, my baby smells so good." He complimented throwing some bait on her as he sniffed her hair and kissed her neck. She giggled and looked at him through his reflection. She loved how his bristly face scratched against her neck. She closed her eyes and lightly held his head as she tilted her head giving him a better access to swarm her neck with his kiss marks.

He watched her endeavor the sensation of his lips running through her scented skin through her reflection and he found it so sexy. He held her shoulders and made her face him. He immediately leaned towards her for a kiss as he cupped her waists.

"Wanna unwrap your gift?" She asked with her enticing bedroom voice. "Hell yes." He uttered and kissed her hard as he began to untie her bathrobe. He focused on kissing her as he took her robe off and dropped it to the floor revealing her inner suit.

He broke from the kiss as he saw her clothing from the corner of his vision. His pace of moving away and looking at her whole dressed up body was so slow that she could vividly feel him badly stupefied by what he was seeing.

His eyes slowly gazed at her from the tip of her toes up to her face not allowing any detail to escape his sight.

She was wearing a black lacy panties on where he could see her bare soft skin beneath it. He gulped hard as his eyes moved up and saw her wearing a latex bra with a sweetheart neckline revealing an ample part of her cleavage and chest. His breaths turned heavy as he continued looking at her arcs being grasped by the black corset wrapped beneath her breasts covering her stomach.

"Holy fùck." He uttered breathlessly as he felt extremely intoxicated by what his eyes saw. He never thought she would wear something like that. It was a BDSM kind of fashion and he wouldn't deny how many times he imagined her wearing such clothing fabrics but here she is standing next to him wearing the clothes she use to wear on his fantasies.

"Oh god." He cussed again with his voice clearly manifesting his incredulity. She didn't expect him to be badly stunned as how he was that moment but she loved the fact that her surprise worked.

It took him some time before he was able to form sentences. She strode closer to him and rested her palms on his chest. "God, Leni. You're so _fūcking_ hot." He was clearly blown away.

"Would you like to go down the basement, birthday boy?" She teased and left him behind. His legs felt paralyzed as it sank to him that his girlfriend who is wearing a fetish fashion is inviting her to the basement. To his zone. It constricted his airways.

"Jesus Christ." He swore at the back of his head as he went down the basement following her footsteps. He closed the door next to him and saw her facing back seeming to be doing something at the cabinets.

"Leni, what are you trying to do?" He began to tremble in thrill.

She moved her head sideward seeing him from the tip of her eye. She smirked before she strode towards him. He slightly moved his head backwards as he saw her hands holding leather shackles with D-rings.

"Would you like to bound me..." She cooed. "... Master?" She followed and looked up to him with her eyes seeming to beg him to clasp her wrists with the leather sheets. His loins started to feel like searing whilst his throat felt extremely arid as he looked at her alluring girlfriend begging for him to tie her hands down.

He closed his eyes as he felt hazy with the extreme arousal he was enduring. "Leni, you're killing me." His voiced seemed to scrape against his throat.

"I'm not. I live to make you happy, baby." She retorted and flashed a pleading eyes next to him. He took the shackles from her grip and started to entangle it around her wrists at a slow pace trying his best to contain himself.

"Do whatever you wanna do to me, master." She leaned towards him aiming to start it off with a sweet soft kiss but then in a snap their sweet tame kiss ignited as he felt loss in her lips. "Jesus christ, Leni, I fūcking love you." He cussed. He lifted her and carried her whole weight on his one shoulder as he headed towards the bed. He dropped her down the soft foam, she sat on her back and watched him headed towards the rolls of chains. He pulled a fragment of chains quarter yard in length. He was clenching his teeth against each other, she could see his hardened jaws as he headed towards her. He was struggling to contain himself but she knew he was sparking already.

He took her wrists and linked it together with a ring before he connected her shackles to the bed through a chain. As he got her both wrists crossed with each other and strangled to the bed, he began to brush his lips against her body's skin tantalizing his nerves. After a while, he pulled out a leather strap from the two sides of the bed and connected it together making it lie at the top of her abdomen prohibiting her from doing vast pelvic movements.

He ran his palms over her thighs and smooth skin drowning himself in ecstasy seeing her bounded to the bed and tied down. "Leni. You're a fùcking goddess." He couldn't stop cursing, he felt like he was on drugs with his arousal raging corrupting his body functions.

She wasn't so used to such kinks and she felt a bit overwhelmed thinking it's a bit too much already.

"Please don't get too rough." She requested as he laid beside her gazing at her face. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this as much as I will." He replied but he didn't seem to assure the grant of her request. "...but I can't promise not to hurt you because you make me wanna fùck you so hard." He continued and placed a blindfold over her eyes before he attacked her slim lips with a yearning kiss.

He kissed her so hard and it felt new to her as he was never that hungry to take her during the previous times that they slept together. However, she couldn't deny how his steaming body longing for her turned her on.

He abruptly took off his shirt. He untied her corset and took it off her leaving her stomach bare and her trunk only covered with her latex bra and laced panties. He nuzzled her stomach making her feel the slight scratch of his newly shaved face against her skin.

Despite that he was fuming and burning in extreme desire that moment, he decided to go on a softcore BDSM with her as it was her first time. Regardless of how much he is into bounding every limb of his partner with leathers and chains, he allowed her legs to freely move throughout their rounds.

He ghosted over her neck with his lips as he ran his fingers subtly over the shape of her folds at the top of her thin lacy panties. He could hear her panting next to his ears. "You like that, baby?" He hardened his jaws as he saw her biting her lower lip in pleasure. "Yeah." She murmured.

"God, Leni, you're so hot." He felt so light headed. He kept stroking her flesh atop the fabric of her undies making her drench herself with her juices. He watched her stomach quiver and listened to her mewls every time she rocketed.

He ran his tongue over her lips as his stroking of her folds hampered. She slightly opened her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Their supposedly passionate kiss turned into a fiery french kiss.

His kisses began to travel trailing a path from her lips down to her pelvis. "You look so hot with these lacy panties." He sounded like complimenting. She bit her lower lip weakly. "I wanted to look good for you, baby." She purred sweetly.

He felt like his erection is about to tear off his pants. "Looks better off you." He aggressively rip off her panties, a gasp of thrill ran out of her mouth.

He kneeled in the midst of her thighs as he parted her legs. Her legs folded and rested at his both sides.

He gazed at her bounded hands and blindfolded eyes and it turns him on like hell. He felt scorching. He unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and briefs off allowing his furious length to finally take in some air as it has been suffocating itself inside his tight pants. He stroked her thighs and leaned his face down towards the center of her legs sniffing her wetness' fresh appetizing scent.

He licked his finger and teased her by gently stroking her bare flesh with his fingers. She was able to hold her moans for a moment but found it inevitable not to pant heavily.

After a while of stroking, he began to tease her sensitivity by throwing fragments of licks over her folds sending fast waves of shockwaves all over her body. She attempted to lurch her pelvis but the belt prohibited her to motion her hips. He smirked as he saw her failed attempts which gave him an idea.

"Hold it, baby." He stated and headed towards the cabinet. Leni remained blindfolded and bounded unable to determine what Rodrigo was planning to do.

He took a heavy vibrating device off his cabinet and turned it on to check its functionality. The loud sound made by the device's strong vibrations spooked Leni's clueless mind. "Rodrigo?" She called him. He treaded towards her and gazed at his bounded girlfriend lying down on the bed like it was just one of his dreams.

"Spread your legs." He commanded her. "What are you gonna do?" She asked, he hardened his jaws as her questioning disturbed his rising thrill. He clutched her jaws over with his hand harshly. "I didn't tell you to ask questions. Just spread your legs." He stipulated. "Okay." She obeyed and spread her legs.

"Good girl." A smug grew on his lips. He crawled on the bed and turned on his vibrating device while Leni nervously waited for him to do his next moves.

"Don't worry, baby. This won't hurt." He assured and pressed the seven inch colt metal vibrator against her highly sensitive folds. She felt the metals coldness slightly causing her to jerk in surprise.

"It's cold." She uttered.

"Yeah? It also vibrates." He turned on the vibration into its maximum power. "Oh." She uttered as she felt the strong vibration against her flesh. He smoothly rubbed the vibrating toy on her core and began to heighten it up by flicking his tongue creatively against her folds.

Leni started to feel herself approaching her end. She clenched her fists as she endured his relentless lapping of her wetness with his tongue tormenting her even more with the strong vibrator pressed on her sensitivity making her feel like she was about to collapse in pleasure.

"Rody!" She moaned his name as her slit gushed some amount of juices. She arched her back slightly as he kept going despite that she was jolting in orgàsm already. She panted soundly and kept uttering his name.

"Is it good, huh?" He asked as she was moaning trying to squirm despite the bounds stopping her. She was forcing her legs to clasp but he slapped her thighs every time she tries.

"Keep your legs open!" He swatted. "Tell me you love it! Tell me how much it feels good!" He commanded her.

"Ffff-" She stuttered mouthing a curse word. "It's so good!" She moaned still battling with the maddening sensations that he refused to hasten. "Baby! I'm coming! God! I'm coming, baby!" She shrieked as she felt like she is about to fall into madness as he drowns her senses into such pleaure.

"Louder!" He bashed her thighs demanding her to keep it open. She tried her best to follow his command but she couldn't keep herself together as he won't stop torturing her tender folds. Her thighs began to display red marks due to his slams. However, she felt numb with his body slams as his relentless rough play with her south took all her attention. She moaned out loud, cursing in fragments and mentioning his name.

"You’re so wet." He clenched his teeth as he felt like he was being stimulated by just seeing her cry in maddening pleasure. The lust raged from all the corners of his body urging him to hungrily jabbed her highly sensitive slit with his fuming erection making a deep gasp to escape her mouth.

She felt so sensitive that his size seemed to have doubled as he pierced her with his whole length. "God!" She moaned defenseless from the stabs that she received from his furious length. He began to form a certain rhythm feeling her wet and swollen tightness grasping his weapon.

"Shut up, baby!" He demanded as he wanted to hear her struggle as he drilled her down. She abided his command biting back her moans as far as she could but it was inevitable for some to break out of her mouth.

"I said, shut up!" He yelled but she lost herself and moaned loudly seeming to cry as the trails of fire drove her crazy.

"Fùck! I'm going to bleed, God!" She cussed out loud and it brought live wires all over his senses.

He pressed her abdomen with her palm as he rammed her dreadfully and deeply shove his furious shaft inside her giving her such rough experience. Her breaths hitched harshly. She felt so overused even if she was badly draining, her hands were tightly bound, her pelvis was restrained, she couldn't do anything but groan and let herself drown helplessly into his roughness that felt like a blissful torture to her body.

He had her legs to rest on his shoulder as he devoured her. She rolled her eyes and released a heavy moan as she had another round of orgàsm with his rough pounding. He felt his socket being drenched as it slammed the base of her slit where her sweet juices dripped down. His rough rhythm began to distort, he lost his pace as he approached his climax.

Leni arched her back and clenched her bounded hands as she felt like reaching another peak. "Rodrigo!!!" She moaned for another his rushing thrusts began to languid down as he spurted his lustful fluids inside her inflamed mound. Her sweetness sluiced her core as he pulled himself out hinting him how many times she came since he began the penetration.

Leni dropped her thighs on the bed badly drained out by the rough pounding they had. He went up to her and kissed her tenderly. "You're so beautiful, baby. I love you. You're so beautiful." He went on loop. She found it hard to reciprocate his kisses as her mouth parted and her stomach harshly animated struggling to collect enough air to breathe.

He stroked his shaft and tried to catch his breath as he watched her chest animate in exhaustion. He went up back to her and removed her blindfolds allowing the lights to blind her.

A smile of accomplishment sprung out of her lips as soon as she saw his face. His face was filled with deep fascination. "Happy birthday, baby." She uttered breathlessly.

"A really happy birthday to me. I love you, baby." He retorted and leaned in for another kiss.

He unbounded her hands and freed her pelvis from the bed belt. She felt a bit imbalanced as she stood up but he immediately assisted her until they got back up to the living room.

He wrapped her with her bathrobe and carried her up in her arms as she felt badly drained from the rough sèx they just had and he didn't want to further stress her down.

He laid her comfortably on his bedroom. "Get some rest, angel." He uttered and she smiled softly at him. "Was that the fantasy you're yearning for?" She asked still feeling exhausted.

"Partly but that was just an introduction. There's so much more to do and I want you to be ready when I do it all to you." He began to strip off her latex bra freeing her body from the pressure it brought and allowed her to sleep to regain her lost energy.

"Thank you." She uttered as she comfortably laid down in bare. He laid beside her and watched her sleep as it sank to him how one of his fantasies about her just came true.

 

 


	6. Bondage & Discipline (B&D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni and Rodrigo engages into the B&D of BDSM after she accused him of cheating.

**Bondage & Discipline (B&D): ** _Leni and Rodrigo engages into the B &D of BDSM after she accused him of cheating. _

"She's coming here... _Again_?!" Leni uttered with a hint of displease slightly startling Rody with her tone.

"Uh... Yeah. We’re doing the final revision of the road project we’re working on." He replied calmly and continued reading the book he was holding as he cozily laid down on the bed. Leni scoffed as she thought he already knew how she was jealous of Cielo. "Rody, I thought we already talked about this?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He replied clueless of why she was raging. "Why are you still doing this?!" She retorted. He sighed and placed the book at the side table, he paced towards the bathroom to wash his face. She hated how he manages to stay calm as if their talk wasn't a big deal.

"Don't just pass by me!" She complained. "Leni, I already told you that I am not interested in Cielo. You're my girlfriend, why would I want any other girl?" He tried to handle the situation peacefully but she was just too enraged by her jealousy.

"But she could be interested in you." She pointed out. "So?" He replied and passed by her heading towards the cabinet to wipe his face with a towel. "So?! You're just gonna let her flirt with you? And then what? You're gonna fall for her and then next thing I know you already slept with her!" She sounded so paranoid in his ears.

He sighed. "Leni. I don't know what I should say to calm you down but if you're gonna be like this; every time I work with my female colleagues then we're gonna have a big problem." He countered making her just feel more frustrated. She panted in disgrace as she hated how he is so calm about it.

"You're cheating on me, are you?" She accused him.

"Huh? No." He refuted. "Then why are you still seeing her?" She questioned.

"Leni, I love you. That's it. I'm not arguing anymore. I'm tired, this is just so childish of you." He refuted and looked at her bleakly.

"Im childish-" She sneered, she felt like she was about to explode in anger. She hardened her jaws and unbuttoned her oversized flannel revealing her body in some sweet pair of lingerie.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his forehead wrinkled in curiosity.

"You're gonna fück me so hard and prove to me you're not cheating on me." She obliged him with such tension in her voice.

"Leni, come on." He just wanted her to believe the truth.

She glared at him. "I'll be waiting at the basement..." She uttered with a stern voice. "... Naked." She continued and left him behind.

His sadistic personality turned his exhaustion into some kind of adrenaline rush. He knew he couldn't resist any temptations involving Leni and his fantasies. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

He ran after her and took her in his shoulder, she gasped. He brought her down to the basement and locked the door next to them.

He attacked her with some fiery kisses that she reciprocated for a moment, she suddenly pushed him away breaking off the scorching exchange.

"See?! You just need to bring me down here to prove you're not cheating on me!" She pointed out. "What? You said you want me to- uh-? I- So I went here?" He felt lost, he just never understood woman language.

"You can't cover up your cheating with your words because its true!" She insisted. He felt so lost and it infuriated him. "Leni, I told you I am not cheating on you and you won't believe me! You said you want me to... Go down here with you to prove to you that I am not cheating and now you're still mad? What is wrong with you?!" He yelled at her.

"Liar!" She yelled back. "I am not lying." He replied trying to suppress his anger. "You are cheating on me!" She grilled at him bursting him into wrath.

He grumbled and stomped towards the rolls of rope taking some yards. She watched him clueless of what he was planning to do. He tromped back to her and harshly grabbed her arms urging a gasp to escape her mouth.

"You need to get disciplined." He grunted and tied back her hands at her back forming the infamous _strappado_ type of bondage tie where her wrists are tied together behind the back, and elbows touching with the help of another strip of rope. A groaning gasp broke from her mouth as he tightened the tie.

"You pushed me." He rebuked and tied her thighs and ankles together as well. She remained steady as she felt immobilize with all her limbs tied up, she would fall to the ground anytime.

He raggedly grabbed her jaws with his hand and began scolding her. "When I say the truth stop doubting it because I have no time to argue." He taunted her but she remained tough.

"You're lying." She rebutted intentionally aiming to grill his displease. He freed her face from his grip as he scowled at her.

"I _fùcking_ love you." He muttered with his jaws clenching. "Then prove it!" She dared him aggressively. He heinously grabbed her upper arm with a tight grasp and dragged her towards the rectangular platform. "Hunker down the table." He commanded and pushed her down but she began to resist and cry, it irked him. He grabbed her hair and slightly pulled it backwards. "Stop resisting!" He yelled at her but she kept squirming. He tightened his grip on her hair making her breaths to hitch. With her chest animating in tension and her face drenched by her tears, he found her extremely captivating that moment. He crushed his lips against hers and oppressed her to reciprocate. She clamored as he forced her into an aggressive kiss but her resistance suddenly became enticing in his eyes with her shouts and crying pleads making music to his ears.

He pushed her down to the table and made her hunker over it with her upper body resting at its surface and her knees kneeling down the floor.

"Rody put me up!" She demanded as she was crippled by the roped tying her limbs together. He pulled out a leather belt — tied her procumbent trunk with the table top and her thighs with the legs of the table. The addition of restraints just made her even more immobilized.

He moved closer to her face and glared at her. "You're not the one in charge of giving commands here, baby. It's me." He rasped and lusciously kissed her before he packed her mouth is a duct tape disabling her to create further noise.

He strode towards her back making her clueless of what he was planning as she was sternly tied down to the rectangular platform. She suddenly felt his hands running through the cheeks of her posterior caressing her smooth skin gently and placing subtle kisses on top of it.

"I'm so lucky to have you..." He breathed. "But you've been a very bad girl lately..." He continued. "So I'm gonna have to punish you." He ranted and spanked her with his palm. A groan was trapped on her throat as her lips was smothered by the strong adhesive. The volume of her groans heightened, she cried harder according to the intensity of his slams. A red mark formed over her skin in slight shape of his hands. He ripped off her panties aggressively as he felt irked with how it blocks the nice view of her back.

Coldness penetrated her skin and her folds that became defenseless without her panties on. The way she was positioned against the platform just made her precious areas to be peril of his sadistic scopes.

His breaths felt heavy as his eyes marveled over her bare body. He briefly stroked her folds with his soft touch allowing him to determine the level of her wetness.

Her crying quavered as she felt his tongue nuzzling around the lips of her core. "You're so delicious, little kitten." He murmured beginning to flick his tongue against the hoods of her flesh. A moan clogged back into her throat as she endured his tongue brushing around exploring every edge of her gash. He began to nibble and gently suck her hoods, she mewled.

His thumb gently formed circles with the tip of her folds as he continued lapping her up sweeping way every juice that gushed out of her slit. He parted the lips of her south and delve his tongue into her burrow making her moan louder. Her hands tied tightly behind her back helplessly squirmed as she struggled to keep her sanity intact as he relentless ate her down.

After about three rounds of making her gush with his oral skills, he kissed her plump àss and gently slipped his two fingers inside her slit. She bleated to thrill their action. "You're very lucky to have an amazing orgæsm when you've been a very bad girl." He derided. He strode to the other side of the room and scrutinized the large array of whipping rods dangling on the wall trying to choose the best one to use.

"Mmmm!" Leni's shout remained inside her mouth. She felt a bit scared seeing him take a heavy duty leather whip. He turned around facing her, his eyes gazed at her as his hands ran and traced the shaped of the leather whip.

"This might hurt a bit." He taunted sweetly. "But what is punishment if it won't hurt, right?" He continued and walked pass by her. She attempted to squirm fearing that she might not be able to endure the pain but she had no choice as she was completely bounded by bondages and ropes.

He ran the whip around her back down to her reddened hind. She made a low crying sound as she felt a bit frightened. "You're so hot, baby." He uttered as his bulge grumbled inside his pants.

He suddenly caned her posterior making her extremely shocked. She began to cry loudly and trails of fire immediately traveled across his nerves. He caned another strike on her back with a stronger force urging lines of pain to appear on her skin.

 _"Does it hurt?!"_  
"Come on! Cry harder!"  
"I'm the boss in here, get me?!"   
"You get this when you don't obey me!"  
"You bad kitten!"  
"Weak little kitten! Cry! Keep crying!"  
"You're just my weak little slave."  
"Bad girl!" He thrashed the rod on her posterior repeatedly extremely intoxicated by her loud suppressed groans and slightly bruised skin.

He felt unsatisfied with caning her with just a leather rod. He took a wooden paddle and slammed her thighs and àss raucously.

 _"You little slūt!"_  
"You know, I hate disobedient girls!"  
"Cry louder, baby! Louder!"  
"I already told you my side but you keep doubting me and I hate that!"  
"Now you get punished!"  
"Cry harder, baby! It's like a ėx to my ears!" He took his leather flogger and swatted her back balancing the inflamed pain her inflicted on her power body.

Leni felt so sore with his brutal whipping and caning but it was very peculiar of her to personally enjoy the pain he inflicted on her. It was her first time to engage into such dreadful kink but she saw it coming. The traces of the caning he hammered across her body felt cold and numbness creating a white noise over her lean — it made her feel so good and oddly, made her feel aroused.

His tongue made a hard sweeping over her wetness as he noticed her getting wetter as he tormented her. He spanked her after sweeping her juices off.

"You're such a weak little kitten." He stated and took his shirt off. Leni wiggled her toes trying to release herself from the knots.

"Don't even try it, babe. You're all mine tonight." He stated unintentionally bringing  galvanizing shockwaves over her loins. He unbuckled his belt and took off his entire clothing down to the floor. Her breaths turned heavy as she sighted his maddened length erecting next to her eyes. He held his belt on his hands and surprisingly belted her arms. He aimed to hit her arms as it was the only part of her body, aside from her head, that was left unharmed by his sadism.

She shrilled in pain as she wasn't able to prepare for the hitting. He followed it by belting her posterior once again making it even more bruised.

"Poor, kitten." He uttered as he carressed her sore posterior. She groaned as her skin felt so sensitive.

His loins felt like searing as he inflicted so much pain in her. Something that he thought he would never do to her, something that he thought was only possible in his fantasies. "I hope you learn from this, my little cat." He went in front of her and peeled off the duct tape from her mouth slightly causing a sting on her skin.

She grizzled as the tape went off her mouth. "Why are you crying, baby girl?" He kneeled and kissed her reddened lips penetrating her mouth with his tongue.

"Don't cry my baby. I love you." He tamed her. She kept crying and submissively allowed him to trace the outline of her lips eventually leading it into a steamy french kiss that she began to reciprocate. He held her back and unhooked her bra pulling it off her. Her bawling began to lessen.

"It's April 12, can I come inside you?" He asked with his slight knowledge of her cycle.

"Just pull it out because I'm not really sure." She murmured. He gave her a sullen stare. "Next time know your cycle so I know when I can come inside." He stood up and move behind her back. He started to untie the rope tangling her ankle and thighs.

He gave her posterior a quick smack before he parted her legs and started to thrust his erection towards her slit. He easily got his way into her with her prostrate position. His breaths hitched as he felt her muscles contracting around his length as he intensifies his pounding pace.

"Baby..." She moaned in pleasure as he smoothly slid back and forth.

He stopped — displeased by the sound of her moans. He spanked her harshly, she suppressed a groan in shock.

"You shouldn't be enjoying this!" He jeered.

"I'm sorry, baby." She muled. He took a two-inch-thick and seven-inch-long silicone toy from his cabinet and a leather tip cane plotting his punishment for her rude manner of moaning during a Bondage and Discipline session.

"What are you doing?" She quavered as she couldn't see what he was doing behind her back. "Shut your mouth. No questions. No moaning. I don't want to hear anything from your mouth or I am gonna paddle you." He grumbled.

He positioned himself in between with her thighs he pointed the thick toy towards her and began by slowly thrusting his erection and toy simultaneously on her tight slit.

Her chest pounded heavily as she was alarmed to feel the tremendous thickness penetrating her. A sound of whimpering escaped her mouth that she immediately cut off as she recalled his rule.

"Didn't I say I don't want to hear anything from your mouth?!" He bellowed. "You really want to keep your hard head on me?!" He scolded her. "I'm sorr—!"

Her voice shuts off as he slammed the paddle on her hind and immediately following the punishment by deeply stabbing her tightness with his hard length and toy. She mouthed a groan as tears streamed down her cheeks in pain. He pounded deeply making her feel so stretched and wrecked. She suppressed her bawling and every time a sound escapes her mouth, he would pierce her deeply tormenting her by hitting the edges of her insides.

She sobbed quietly but he could clearly hear her being choked by her cries that she suppressed. Her tied down hands squirmed involuntarily wanting to cover her mouth to stop herself from making any noise. He pulled the toy out and shoved his shaft inside her stretched core faster approaching his own peak. He held her tiny waists controlling the pace of his propelling. As he approaches his limit, he began to drill her rowdily making her struggle to suppress herself even more.

"You can get loud now!" He commanded her not stopping his motion. She released heavy moans from her mouth as he pounded her harshly. "Louder!" He demanded. "Tell me how much you love it!" He shouted aggressively.

 _"I love it, baby!"_  
"You're so rough!"  
"Mmm- Ugh...!"  
"Punish me, baby! I've been...,"  
"A very bad girl!"  
"I'm yours, ugh..." She slurred as his rhythm intensifies.

"Baby, I'm coming!" She shrieked but he ignored her. Her muscles contracted and her slit tightened its grip with his length inserted inside, her juices streamed down her core. She trembled in orgàsm but he kept going.

"Baby!" She cried as she felt so sensitive. His deep moan hitched as he finally finished. He pulled himself out and released the strings of his juices on her fine àss.

"God, Leni. You're so hot." He began to pant heavily trying to catch his breath.

He unbuckled the belts tying her trunk down the the platform. She exhaled heavily as her body was released from the belts. He pulled her up but she struggled to stand up with her sore legs. She leaned towards him and rested her chin on her shoulder as he moved his hand on her back to untie the ropes on her arms.

"There's literally nobody else I would fūck as hard as I fūck you. There's no one else I would want to hurt as much as I want to hurt you, baby. I love you." He suddenly realized she was quietly crying at his back when he unbounded her arms. She hugged him weakly.

He pulled her back and looked at her face. "What's wrong?" He worried. She shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry." She apologized and cried harder. She knew that the more he wants to hurt her, the more that he loves her — it was ironic but it made her feel at ease. He exhaled sharply as he felt worried for a second. He embraced her tightly and cupped the back of her head raking her hair gently to bring comfort.

"Sssh. Leni," He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." She uttered as she sniffled. He pulled back from the hug and gazed at her. "I love you too, more than you know. So stop crying now, okay?" He wiped her tears with his thumb, she nodded. He lifted her up and laid her down to the canopy bed as he didn't want to make her walk and climb up anymore. He wanted her to rest herself already.

He laid beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder making her lie her head in between his chest and shoulder. Her weeping faded away as she felt cozy by his side. He took her hand and kissed it subtly.

"I love you so much baby." She uttered. "Thank you for disciplining me." She continued making him smile. "I love you too, baby." He replied and shifted his weight to his side. He gazed at her face and smiled.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." He cooed. "My girlfriend is very beautiful. She's sweet and small. She's very understanding and very loving. She's very explorative and just... Perfect." He felt intoxicated by her. She blushed. He pecked her lips and hugged her tight.

"Leni..." He sighed. "I don't know if I could live without you." He began and looked at her eyes once again.

"Me too." She complimented.

"You have no idea." He kissed her. "Promise me I'll be the only one to kiss this sweet and soft lips, okay?" He stipulated, she nodded and smiled softly.

He cupped her brèast and caressed it with his thumb. "I'll be the only one to touch you." He continued and caressed her abdomen heading down to her core. He slightly parted her legs and stroked her drenched core making her giggle softly. He looked at her in the eye with his hands frantically played with her folds.

"I'll be the only one to use this. Promise me no one will ever have this. It's just mine, okay?" He stated blatantly. "Yes, baby. It's just yours. I'm _all_ yours." She assured and kissed him.

"Good." He replied. "Because if I discover that someone else used my property, I'm gonna kill that person and I'm gonna kill you if you allowed that to happen." He stated with a stern voice. She was slightly torn between being taunted and blushing but she thought that he was just really protective of his properties especially her and she couldn't help but appreciate that side of him.

"I promise that my lips will only be kissed by you and my everything will be just yours and all yours." She assured urging him to brush his lips against hers once again.

 

 


	7. Taking the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A known criminal, Rodrigo, tries to kidnap the royal king's daughter, Leni.

******LENI'S POV**

"I like the forbidden fruit, the exhilaration of staring into the eyes of the great king's daughter, captured so easily by a gang of rebels." He circled around me, spinning a sharp knife in his hand. Stopping behind me he bent forward, lips grazing against my ear.

"Have you ever been fùcked? Fûcked so hard you don't know how to walk the next morning? Fúcked so hard that all you can do is come again, again... and again," he growls lowly into my ear. The tape across my mouth restricts me from responding and ropes that tied me against this wooden chair felt like it was all of a sudden tighter. I tried to control the wanting fire that's seeping into my skin.

Breathing heavily through my nose I moved my head away from the foul intruder.

Well at least that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

"Of course you haven't, people of the castle can't even fûck like a man, they can't even fight like a man. Hell, they can't even save their own princess," he spat distastefully. If I were to just listen to his deep seductive voice it would be the biggest turn on, unfortunately listening to his words was rather unpleasing to the ear about the rich.

Ripping the tape away from my mouth, I gasped at the sudden move and pain.

"You're a pretty one," he muttered grabbing my jaw and moving it left and right. Spitting in his face, I ripped my jaw out of his hold, he calmly closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and rubbing the spit off.

"How dare you!" A threatening hand wraps itself around my neck and squeezed my air way, constricting it. We glared into each other's eyes. If I were to die here he would have to look into my eyes and watch as he kills royal blood.

Driven miles away I was brought to some place as an offering to some gang leader, well he really isn't just some gang leader, he is one of the worlds most wanted men since birth and same goes for all his ancestors.

I should be repulsed by him, disgusted by the proximity of him yet his well-defined features, soft hands and piercing eyes makes me succumb to the sinful lust of wanting him, wanting him to do me.

Removing his hand, I gasp for air, almost forgetting how to breath. Cutting the ropes off my ankles and wrist that bounded me to the chair, I was lifted then bent over a wooden table.

"Do not ever spit in my face again." A cold metal pressed against the back of my exposed neck, making me freeze momentarily. It slides down lightly, tickling my spine through the material of my dress then I couldn't feel it anymore. I become less tense and relieved that he pulled the knife away but all of a sudden ripping of material echoes.

The back of my dress is torn open leaving me in my white lace panties, behind facing him but somehow all this was making me excited, excited in weird ways. I still want him to fuck me which was quite stupid but the desire burned in me the moment I saw him. A princess gets what she wants I guess.

A hand suddenly cups the center of my legs and a soft moan escapes my mouth.

"You're enjoying this, am I fulfilling some kind of fantasy?"

_You can say that._ You could practically hear the smirk he's wearing right now in his voice.

His hand moved and played with my folds, panting I wanted him to do me with his fingers hard but refusing to talk, I endured the sweet torture as he pressed against my wetness making me moan loudly.

"I like this royal girls when they're wet," he muttered as if mesmerized.

His fingers continued to play around then pinching my flesh I give out a cry of joy as my hands fist.

"Please." I begged breathlessly.

"So you know how to speak," he marvelled.

"What do you want?" he taunted as he pressed against my gash deeper.

"Stop playing with me." I moaned as I wanted him to just proceed taking me.

"You think I'm playing?" He comments as he pushes my panties to the side, sliding his fingers along my wet folds fire erupted at his burning touch. My stomach clenched as his fingers moves down then circled my folds again but this time skin to skin.

"Tell me exactly what you want." he breathed huskily into my ear and I swear I nearly came at his voice.

"I want it..." I stopped as one of his finger started pushing into me.

"What do you want, princess?" He asked as he pushes with the same amount of force but not going any further, just the tip of his finger there was enough to drive me crazy, moving it slightly provoking the itching frustration that was building up.

"Just take me. Plunge that to me and do me like there's no tomorrow." I spoke darkly, twitching and ready for a great session of love making if you'll call it that.

His eyes darkened, hazed over with lust as he flipped me so I sat on the table, we stared deep into each others eyes, searching. _Were we searching_? I don't know but the look in his eyes were thrilling, it excited me to the core to see him looking at me like that.

_He was mine._

I've always been fascinated by the thought of him. The palace blacklisted his name for the numerous times their gang tried to kidnap royal figures but the truth is I'd rather be kidnapped by them instead of pleasing everyone in the palace. 

I heard about Rodrigo since day one. He was a skilled criminal, theft was his specialty and he has an impeccable skill in handling knives and swords. That is where he got me and now that I've seen him up close, with his charming features and fierce stares, it made me want him more. He was different from the men of the palace, he has the guts, he was my perfect definition of a man.

Leaning forward and grabbing his head I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, his arms snaked around my waist pulling me flush against him. The lump in his pants pushes into my core made me moan into his mouth, as if smirking into the kiss he started grinding deeply against me. His bulge pushed into mine, making me shake with desire as all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and just make him wreck me until he gets exhausted. 

_How lady-like thoughts_ , although my brain is quite dirty for a princess, let's just call it 'sexy imagination'.

Our mouths moved in a battle of who was the dominant, threading his fingers through my hair he clenched his hand, tightening on the grip and moved my head slightly to where he wants my mouth, then penetrating the walls of my sealed lips his tongue explores the warm cave it discovered. Submitting to him, I let him win this time. A triumphant groan passes through his lips, signaling he won and his ego rises in his chest. _Men._

While french kissing me, his hand traveled back down between to where my legs were either side of his waist. Parting our mouths, his hands moved to either side of my hips, they hooked onto my panties and drag the white lace down my legs all while our gaze was connected. I felt hot and needy for him and I could see he felt the same. Our craving desire draws us towards each other and the only way to settle the burning fire is to let him ravage me. _And I want it hard_.

His hand glides back up, feeling the soft skin of my thigh but enough with the torture, I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my creaming wet core and I pressed it hard making me quiver and breath heavily. His eyes watched my every move very much entertained, spreading my legs I let go of his hand and watched his face with a stare of dare.

Without warning he dips fingers into me making me cry out and moan loudly, without breaking eye connection his fingers start to withdraw then push back into me, going knuckles deep before he pulled back out then pushed all the way back in. Whimpers escape my mouth as he continued to do his slow fingering.

"Ohm—" I moaned even louder as his fingers started to pick up speed sliding in and out then lifting his thumb, he pressed it against my slit when he pushed his fingers deep into me making me shatter and come.

"Moaner, huh?" He groans to himself, his eyes locked on my groin. The slurping noise of his fingers continuing to push into me as he pushed harder and faster. I came to another climax, making me scream loud and grip onto his shoulders for support.

"Naughty princess." He says as his lips landed upon mine again, responding to him immediately I reach down and unbutton his pants pushing down his trousers and his briefs, pulling away I came to a rather large sight, a grin spread across my face as I see his _very_ large size. I guess being kidnapped and used by a man with this size is life's way of telling me that I deserve better than any of those men at the castle.

"Can you handle it?" He asked smiling cockily to himself.

"Size don't matter. Performance does," I said as I wrapped my legs around him and pressed our groins together, tightening my legs his length digs into me making me moan in delight as a look of restrain covers his sinfully beautiful face.

"Naughty princess." I claimed it with a smirk of my own as I ground my hips and he groaned.

Throwing my head back I enjoyed the friction I created between us, my wetness coating over him and it just turned me on more thinking about it. My excitement runs down his leg and I think that's what snaps him, grabbing my legs he pulled them apart and positioned himself at my entrance. Without warning he plunges deep into me making me lose my breath at the size of him, giving me a few seconds in attempts to adjust to him, he started moving. 

Vigorously pumping like a he's badly yearning for me, as we rocked the entire table, coming hard at his hardness sliding roughly along my walls. He gives me no break to recover as he continues to ram his large size inside me. I can't say I don't enjoy the roughness he was showing, _I loved it_. I am loving every minute of him furiously hammering his length into me and it doesn't stop me from coming again and again and again and again. My screams and cries of ecstasy fills the room as the skin slapping and slurping echoes behind it. Pray to god I can walk tomorrow, I thought as another crashing climax hit me for the millionth time. I swear if I had one more I would collapse. His face was red as he tries to hold back as long as possible.

"Another one." he grunts out, throwing my head back I screamed out in pleasure.

"I can't— stop," I whimpered but he continued, a hand came down and smacked my sensitive folds and I climaxed hard as ever gripping his lean so hard I don't even know if it's still there, jetting his hot seeds into me he finally finished, holding me still we stayed in that position for a while calming our hearts and breathes.

Pulling out of me he zips his pants up, I rushed to my closet and took the easy slip on dress to cover my naked body.

I clapped my hands three times as a signal. All of a sudden the door breaks open and palace guards filled the room. Two of the guards grabbed him so he couldn't move and face me.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" Rodrigo asked in panic.

"You really think it was that easy to kidnap a princess, don't you?" I smiled as I put my ear rings back on.

"You had guards outside all along?" He asked me.

"I'd say... Yes." I smirked. "You royal —"

"Hey," I interrupted. "I like you and now that you're under my hands, you'll please me whenever I want to." Leaning down as I whispered lowly in his ear. He gave me a bleak stare but he couldn't deny to himself how he enjoyed fúcking a princess too.

"You are mine now. All we have to do is please each other because that's how this royalty works." 


	8. A Taste of a Dorm Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school officials decided to make Leni, the freshman's best debater, represent their university for the national debate summit replacing Rody, the senior best debater urging him to confront her and ridicule her achievement at her dorm room out of insecurity. However, the confrontation seemed to have lead somewhere really hot.

"God, he is so cute!" Ami squealed as she browsed Rod's instagram, Leni chuckled. "Look!" She flashed to him one of her favorite photos of him. "God, if he was my boyfriend I'd tell him to make me pregnant everyday." She jested.

"You're silly." Leni giggled trying to avoid such conversations as it somehow triggers her inner yearning specially that she grew up in a province and the city life was just so new to her, little things felt like a decoy to her.

"I thought you're going home to Lipa?" She asked her dorm mate. "Yeah. I'll be leaving in a bit. Just waiting for my brother to fetch me here." Ami replied. "You'll be alone here for a week, aren't you going home?" She followed.

"I wish I can. Naga is not as near as Lipa." Leni sighed. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he entered the flat. "Why are you all flocking like birds there?" He asked as his three dorm mates gathered on a corner looking at Jun's phone.

"Man, have you seen Leni's instagram where she was wearing a swimsuit?" He expressed in deep thrill. "Who?" Rody check out the photos and amused himself.

"Freshman's best debater." Del remarked. "Look at her hips!" Jun highlighted. "Those hips can bear my children!" Alan hyped up and imagined cupping her hips on air.

"Wait, what freshman's best debater?" Rody looked confused. "Leni." Jun clarified. "She was the one there at the last debate we watched at the seminar hall." He added.

Rody looked even more perplexed. "That freshman?" He asked. "Yeah." Jun nodded. "You mean that Leni girl? The one we watched last Friday?" He had to ask. "Exactly." Jun confirmed, Rody snorted.

"That's can't be— sure she's the type that I'd take to my bed but call her the best debater? I wasn't even impressed in a bit. Typical." He criticized startling them.

"Woah, chill, Rod." Del handled. "No, I didn't earn the best debater title in this university that easy. I deserve it, she doesn't. Not for now if we were to consider that she's still a raw newbie." He vented out.

Alan felt a tension as he carried a news that might trigger Rody's insecurity even more but he knew he had to tell him as soon as possible.

He handed over a letter to him. "What's this?" Rody asked. Alan refused to speak and made him read the letter himself.

Rody's face transitioned into disappointment as he went through reading the content of the letter.  "This is a joke." He sounded so annoyed.

The letter contained an apology from the school officer for replacing him with Leni as the school's representative for the national debate summit. He ripped the paper into pieces and stomp out of the room. "Where are you going?!" They ran after him.

"I have to talk to that rookie." He replied. They tried to stop him worrying he might be too harsh on her but he yelled at them. "I'm fine! I just need to talk to her. I won't make a scene."

"Now if you would excuse me." He proceeded and walked to Kalayaan Residence Hall dorm.

It was a tranquil night for Leni as she sat in front of her study desk reading random online articles when someone knocked on her door, she wasn't expecting anyone that evening.

She opened it up and saw the senior best debater standing on the other side. "Hey." She uttered, slightly stunned by his uncalled for presence.

"Mind inviting me in for a talk?" He suggested with a taunting tone. "Uh, yeah. Okay." He sat at the other bed and waited for her to settle so they can start talking.

"Do you need something?" She asked. "You're the school's representative for the summit." He brought up, she wasn't able to comprehend.

"That should be me." He added hoping she'll get it but she failed. "What do you mean?" She asked and discreetly looked on another direction as the impressive bulge on his sweatpants ignited heat on her zones.

"I was the assigned representative for the summit but then you came and you replaced me. Now I'm here to ask you, what did you do and how did you do it?" He questioned slightly offending her. "I don't know, they offered it to me three days ago, I thought it was a great opportunity so I grabbed it—"

"Please." He scoffed. "What did you do?" He accused her of doing under the table persuasions. "What do you mean, what did I do? I didn't bribe anyone or begged for it. They gave it to me—"

"Come on. I've had your title for years. I've seen you on the stage. I wasn't even impress. There's nothing special about you so don't tell me they just gave it to you like that and had me replaced." He refused to believe her explanation.

"I don't know what you're talking about—"

"Leni, you're like a petty fetus in this field. I've been here long enough to know who has the potential and who's good. You still have to learn a lot, you're not even good." He insulted, she started to feel offended but somehow, she knew where he was coming from.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone to get me and replace you so stop with the accusations and I'm not here to compete, you know better than I do so stop the insecurity—"

"Insecurity!" He sneered. "Big word!" He mocked.

"I'm here to make the most of my college life and if you think I'm not good enough then teach me to be better instead of dragging me down." She defended.

Upon hearing her words, he knew he was wrong about her, he just got carried away. She wasn't big headed, she wasn't competing and she was willing to learn more, however, he wasn't good at apologizing.

He stood up making the bulge on his pants even more vivid, she looked at her fingertips to distract herself from the fire pooling low in her abdomen.

He waited for her to look at him before he leaves the room but she refused to look. As he waited, he couldn't help but notice her smooth skin clearly flashing next to his eyes, she was wearing a white house spaghetti tank top and black jersey shorts. Her body's figure was truly remarkable with her child bearing hips, small waists and humble sized chest. His great sight of her was the actual reason why the bulge in his pants became overwhelming, unintentionally impressing her.

She waited for him to head out but then he stopped in front of the door and turned back to her.

"You really want me to teach you what I know?" He asked with a calmer voice. "Yes." She replied. "I mean, if it's fine with you. I'm really not here for competition." She followed.

"Fine." He locked the door and strode towards her. "I'll teach you what I know." He uttered with a stern voice and sat back to the other bed.

She started to feel the sexual tension in the room with his tone. "I can also show you how to make the most of your college life if you'll allow me." He suggested and looked at her in deep attraction.

She swallowed the lump on her throat as she looked at him. He reached out for her hand and made her stand close to him as soon as he caught her taking a glimpse on his bulge. "Sit on my lap." He tapped his thigh.

She reservedly sat on his lap. "Face me. Put your legs around here." He guided her and made straddle on his lap. She placed her hands on his shoulder blades as he traced the curve of her lower back down to her posterior, he cupped her rear and controlled their clothed humping.

Her breaths turned heavy as she felt his furious lump perfectly rubbing against her sensitive nub.

"You feel that?" He asked with a low husky voice. "Yes." She whispered. "It's hard, is it? You did that." He teased and cupped her face as he planted tender kisses on her lips.

They continued dry humping each other. "You have a room mate?" He asked. "Yes." She replied softly. He kissed her chest, "What time will she be back?" He asked. "She'll be out for a week. She went home to her province." She informed him. _Perfect_. He thought.

"I can stay, right? Then I'll let you decide later if you'll make me go back here for the next days." She nodded. He gently squeezed her breasts and ghosted her neck. 

He waited until she was warm enough before he made her lie her back on the bed.

She was silent and a bit nervous but a part of her wanted it. It was something that she wanted but held herself back for so long because her parents were so strict about it way back when she was still living in her province.

He caressed her legs and kissed her thighs. He kept his face at the level of her pelvis before he looked up to her asking for permission while his fingers held the garter of her shorts.

"May I?" He asked. "Okay," she murmured. He slowly pulled down her lower clothing revealing her glabrous channel. She looked down at him and watched every step he did. She licked her lips as he parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs.

He was badly aroused to see her pink folds drenched by her own juices. "You're so turned on, aren't you?" He asked, she blushed feeling shy about it. "Sorry." She mewled.

"No, it's actually good. You're so raw." He bit his lower lip as he caressed the outer part of her core. Her folds looked so fresh, like they've never been touched, she was the finest girl he had as most of them were all wary and wrecked up.

He parted the lips of her south and gave a heavy lick on her nub. She felt like a vegetable as soon as his tongue rubbed against her folds. Heaven. She breathed slowly and heavily as she endured his skillful tongue doodling and making circles on her lower nerve endings.

He held her thighs and made sure it's parted away enough for him to perpetually feast over her womanhood that tasted so fresh like she prepared for him that evening. She gulped and pressed her head back to the wall of the bed in pleasure, she felt shy as she didn't want to appear like she was enjoying it too much even if she really do.

He continued nibbling and sucking her weak flesh until she came. After sweeping her first sweet pour, he gently inserted his finger inside her making sure it won't hurt or disturb her. He began to slowly slip it in and out of her wetness, following it with another finger, goes deeper and closer to her perfect spot.

She bit back her moan and swallowed her saliva as hard as she could to keep herself from making a sound but when he drove his two fingers inside her in an accelerating manner, she was unable to hold herself back anymore.

She moaned hotly and blushed hard as she was sure that it was loud enough to be heard on the other room in case their neighboring dorm mates were there. "You like that?" He smiled, thrilled by the moans she was producing.

She nodded and bit her lower lip while her hands raked across his hair. He rubbed his tongue against the most sensitive part of her folds and curved his finger inside her reaching for her weak spot.

He was so aroused by the scent of her skin, her soft moans, shaking and dainty taste. He made her approach her peak but before she reached it, he stopped and swiftly took off his sweat pants and stroked himself before he slowly mounted his erection inside her succulent division with his hands cupping her hips controlling their intensity.

Sliding it in didn't require much effort to him as she was heavily wet to allow it to slip in easily.

His thick and long size cause a feeling of stretch inside her tight gash. He kept his slow rhythm to stretch her out until she was used to his size. _He might be too big for me to start with_. She thought but she didn't want anything less.

He groped her breasts and gently massaged it as he thrusted. She felt hazy as he slowly went deeper with his push. She moaned for every deep stroke he gave her amateur core.

"They're doing it. I swear." Nadia told Lorraine as they heard sweet female moans through the wooden wall of their dorm room. "Isn't Ami back to Lipa? I find it hard to believe if that's Leni." Camilla squinted. "It's Leni. I swear." Nadia insisted. "Who's the guy?" Lorraine asked but none of them had a clue.

Rody saw how she was struggling to keep herself together with his deep strokes, he knew she was too amateur to handle his roughness so he had to go a bit gentle on her than his usual.

"Can you take this off for me?" He requested referring to her top to arouse himself more and took his shirt off as well. She obediently granted his request, he took the responsibility to unclasp the hooks of her brassiere and slip it off her.

"Shít, Leni..." he mouthed in deep intoxication of seeing her completely bared.

He pulled her up and make her stand up as he thought that their position earlier is better than the vanilla missionary. He sat at the bed and made her sit on his hard tower.

She swallowed the lump on her throat as she ventured sinking his large manhood inside her amateur slit. Their position seemed to brought him into her deeper zone than earlier, and his face were perfectly in level with her breasts making it easy for him to drive her crazy with his tongue and frantic sucking of the tips of her breasts and her gentle bouncing.

He made her control the rhythm for the first thrusts while he busily grope, squeeze and nibble her firm breasts flashing next to his face.

Despite that the control was all on her, she still failed to keep a stable rhythm as her pulsating nerves made her vision slightly blurred and starry.  After he had enough of it, he cupped her face and made her exchange french kisses with him before he held her hips and pulled her down harder; it caused a soundly moan to escape her mouth, it galvanized his fuming body.

He stopped kissing him and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Rody set a pace of his piercing, making sure she's perfectly sinking into his erection and his tip hitting her nub.

"Oh my god," she moaned and held him closer in response to the head of his length abusing her spot. He continued his medium speed shoving, putting out a deep stroke on interval causing a tormenting pleasure to the woman. "Please don't stop." She mewled and unconsciously had her fingertips sink into his skin.

Her heavy hot breaths,tight grasping and everything she did fueled his searing lust for her urging his rhythm to accelerate, making the snapping sound of their skin to turn louder, their intensity to go harder.

She cried out of pleasure, "Oah, hmmph. Hmm." She cooed. "Don't stop." She continued begging softly and sweetly, ironically persuading him to ruthlessly propel into her swollen core.

"God—" he bits back his moan.

He would ransack and wreck her so hard if only he was sure that it wasn't her first time, he didn't want to hurt her at any point and make her first time traumatizing. But since he was uncertain, he set his mind that he would give her nothing but intoxicating pleasure and stimulation.

He continued accelerating his thrusts as they both approached their climax. As expected, she finished first.

She started to squirm as soon as she ended, she felt so numb and sensitive, "Hmmph," she moaned signaling him to tone down but he was almost there that he hardly picked up her request. Her eyes felt like rolling back, her skin prickled as he didn't stop even if she already reached her peak. She held him tightly, she hardly noticed how she caused scratches on his back. Her breaths hitched, her hot pantings became soundly.

"Hmmph." She cooed, her body started to feel numb. "Wait—" she was completely out of control and he was that skilled to make her come again together with him.

Her last hot moan resounded through his ears. His rhythm began to slow down out of recovery from the mind blowing pleasure brought by her tight muscles grasping around his lean. She could clearly feel the pressure of his juices popping inside her, mixing with her own wetness.

As soon as he felt stable and well recovered, he assisted her to stand up and rest beside him. Their seed gushed out off her the moment he pulled himself out, he loved how wet she was for him.

She rested her head down to the foam of the bed. She couldn't believe what just happened, she couldn't believe that **_it_** was actually that good. She covered her face with her hands as embarrassment filled her head.

He wore back his sweatpants and shirt, held her hand and removed it off her face. "Why are you hiding?" He asked, smiling.

She just shook her head in response and playfully smiled. He leaned towards her and kissed her shoulder.

"I take back everything. You're wonderful. Beautiful." He low key apologized. His words lessened the shyness she was feeling. Her head felt so light, "sorry, I'm just." She didn't know how to express her shyness and gratitude for the great experience. She loved how he handled her, he was gentle and perfectly hard at the same time.

"Sorry to ask but was it your first?" He asked, her cheeks turned flush as she nodded. "I knew it—"

"Why? Was it bad?" She asked anxiously. "No! No. It's good. Good for a first time." He retorted bringing relief to his woman.

Silence swarmed the room, they reminisced the most intoxicating parts.

"So uhm..." he cuts the silence off and caressed her thigh. She looked at him and waited for him to speak. "Can I go back here tomorrow?" He asked warmly. She gently bit her lower lip, "okay." She replied with a sweet stare.

A smirk grew in his lips and gently parted her legs again making his fingers trail down to the center of her legs. "How about..." he stroked into her reddened folds smoothly with the help of her own lubrication. "...the next days? Until your room mate goes back." He asked in a needy manner.

She tried to bite her lips to conceal her smile. "Okay," she replied tamely. "Really?" He asked, she nodded.

"The next time you come back here, it won't be my first anymore." She uttered softly. "You don't have to be super careful, I can handle it." She sweetly teased. He flashed a snarky smile as he liked what he heard.

"Does that mean I can do it hard and wreck this little sweet girl?" He asked wantonly.

"As long as it won't kill me, you can go as hard as you want." She giggled and kissed him leaving him with so much thrill and experiences to look forward to.     

**_-END-_ **


	9. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni enters her ex boyfriend's fraternity to find out the reason why he left her only to end up having a hot encounter with him for her initiation.

****She was wide awake but all she can see was black as the silk cloth blinded her eyes. The sounds of the girl's heels making steps on the floor was her only clue of what's going on.

"You still have time to back out—"  
"No," she interrupted before they were even able to continue. "I'm joining this fraternity." She uttered firmly.

Ferly went outside, "She's mine." He said as soon as she stood in front of him. She tilted her head and signaled him to go inside the initiation room.

As soon as he entered, the other members left in respect to his presence as he was one of the highest leaders of the fraction. He sighed as he saw Leni blindfolded with her hands tied on the chair she was sitting on.

He strode towards her and sniffed her hair, she started to feel uneasy. "Who are you?" She asked but he refused to speak and resumed sniffing her vanilla scented skin. She slightly moved away as he began to place soft kisses on her neck but he gripped her jaws to put her still, she groaned. "Don't touch me, who are you?!" She yelled at him but she failed to earn a response.

Just when she was starting to feel used to the gentle nuzzling she was receiving, she began to feel uncomfortable again with his hands rubbing her thighs, slowly going up to the center of legs.

"No, please don't." She begged as his hands went closer. He paused and grunted.

"Then why are you here?" He asked with a furious tone. His voice sounded familiar — very familiar — but she, still, couldn't recognize him with her eyes blinded by a cloth.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to sound so weak in front of a fraternity member. "Do you wanna get hurt?!" His voice raised. "Do you wanna get fücked?! Because everyone would want to fück you up first before they let you in here!" He scolded her in deep anger.

He harshly pulled away the cloth from her eyes. "Is that what you want, Leni?!" He shouted, she was stoned as she saw him standing in front of her. Her gut feeling was right, it was her ex boyfriend, Rodrigo.

She bowed her head to cover her teary eyes. Anger and desire to get back with him dwelled in her chest after he dumped her for no proper explanation.

"Because you wouldn't talk to me and I thought this is the only way to talk to you." She replied, he panted in dismay. "What's wrong with you?!" He couldn't believe she would go that far. "You left me without even explaining why!" She retorted.

He looked away not wanting to engage in a confrontation with her. He stomped towards her back and released her wrists from being tied up. "Get out and get a life out there." He stipulated. "Rodrigo, talk to me—"

"Get out!" He shouted, interrupting her. She was silenced, she knew he was madly furious but there's another thing she noticed aside from it, he couldn't look at her in the eye. That's when she knew she was still a part of him.

Just when she was just a meter away from the door, she stopped and turned back to him. "What are you waiting for?" He asked after noticing her pause from leaving.

She locked the door and walked towards him. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you left." She uttered with a stern voice.

"Are you giving me one choice?" He scoffed as nobody in the fraction ever had the guts to give him just one choice to pick on.

"There is another choice." She replied and looked at him sharply. He looked back at her trying to pull off a strong stare. "And what is it?" He asked.

"Let me join your fraternity—" he scoffed but she immediately interrupted him by grabbing his face to look at her straight to the eye. "I'm not joking." Her jaws hardened.

"You said everyone would fùck me up before I get to join here." She began and gazed at every detail of his face. He started to feel lost with her statements.

"So I suggest we start with _you_ fùcking me." She locked sights with him leaving him stunned with her suggestion.

"In this room." She followed. "In any way you want." She continued leaving him stupefied.

"What?" His voice nearly cracked in astonishment.

"Fūck me." She uttered.

He felt defeated for a moment, he knew to himself that her body was his paradise and touching her was what he lived for, hence, he can't let himself fall for it — especially not in the initiation room.

"Go home, Leni." He walked away to distract himself. "You're weak! You try so hard to act so tough but you're weak!" She expressed as she was annoyed of how her plan didn't seem to work.

"You told me that's how to join this fraction and now you're not gonna do it? What? Because you know you become weak and you can't do it because you're a feeble piece of sh—" she gasped as he pushed her against the wall and gently choked her neck.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Leni." He retorted. She smirked at him, she felt that he was losing himself. "You can't say no to this." She uttered unbuttoned her white polo top.

He exhaled and tried to walk away but she pulled him back and that's when he finally lost it. He crushed his lips against hers and pressed her hard against the concrete wall. He kissed her hard, she reciprocated with an equal intensity leaving them both breathless.

"Show me what you've got." She barely uttered in the midst of their exchange. "God." He ripped off the buttons of her top to easily undress her. "Shít." He cussed as he hastily traced the curves of her body that he missed.

He panicked, he was so thrilled. He didn't know where to start, he wanted to swarm her neck, her lips, nibble the tips of her chest and gently squeeze her breasts and trace the arcs of her body all at the same time like he was badly yearning for her.

"You're driving me crazy, Leni." He uttered breathlessly making her feel so alive. She felt how desperate he was to take her, she always did especially that for the past three years that they have been together, she never gave herself completely to him in bed. She reserved a part of herself from him and he loved it, it made him want her more.

"Am I?" She murmured and strode towards the small wooden table. His knees felt so weak as he gazed into her fine figure as he watched her only with her black panties and her open polo top allowing a peek of her seductive black bra on, walking slowly away from him, clueless of what she's about to do next.

She sat at the top of the wooden table and hooked the garter of her panties with her thumb. "Why don't you drive me crazy in return?" She asked and looked at him with a gaze as strong as a magnet pulling him close to her.

He stood still and looked back at her still figuring out what she was trying to do but then it left him staggered as he watched her pull down her panties in front of him.

"All yours." She cooed as she reservedly parted her legs taking his breath away.

Flames seemed to surround his face as the woman he badly adored seduced him. The air felt insufficient for him to breathe well. He has been with her for over three years but she never teased him that way, she wanted him to drive her crazy and he lived.

"Fūcking—" he cursed and rushed towards her to kiss her hard. His hungry kisses traveled back and forth to her neck and lips while his hands stroked her smooth thighs. She panted, her mouth involuntarily opened itself as she felt his finger touch her warmth.

Her grip on his biceps tightened, she gazed at him as she tried to hold back her moans when he started to form circular gentle strokes on her sensitive folds. "Baby..." she mewled trying to distract herself from the pleasure his fingers were giving.

"You told me to drive you crazy." He replied and pecked her lips, his fingers kept doing its business. "Yeah." She breathed.

She moaned as he inserted his fingers inside her slipping perfectly with the help of her own lubrication. "You're so wet." He whispered. "Yeah." She replied briefly, still distracted by his profound strokes.

"God, Leni. You're really driving me crazy." He felt hazy. "God, that's so good." She whimpered making him even more charged up.

He moved down and began kissing her thighs, he continued slipping in his fingers in and out, hitting her sensitive spot, making her come again and again.

_You're so fine_. He uttered at the back of his head. _I'm such a lucky man_. He panted as his kisses headed towards her swollen folds.

She held his face and stroked his cheek. He smiled at her and licked his finger, "Mine." He said before he made his tongue please his woman.

It was her first time to allow him to go down to her like that and it made her feel dizzy to feel his tongue delving inside her, sliding smoothly against her sweet flesh. "Oh my god," she cried in pleasure.

He knew she was starting to lose herself, he decided to finger her as he ate her out making her feel even more starry. "Rod— oh my God." She moaned, raking his hair, feeling herself flinch but not wanting him to stop.

Her moans and cries sounded like a perfect music to his ears, it urged him to intensify his business. He swept every sweet juice she gave him with his skillful tongue and made his fingers play with her weakest spot.

"Please don't stop. Yes. God." She moaned. She closed her eyes as her body shivered in extreme madness.

It thrilled him to see her shiver as she came because of him. It was such a boost to see his woman coming so hard for him, all wet and crazy because of him.

She laid her back on the table thinking that it's all over as she almost fainted from his amazing mouth works. Her chest animated as she tried to catch her breath, she tilted her legs sidewards vividly making her feel how much he made her core throb.

After a moment of sanity, she wondered what he was doing, she peeked and saw him unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he looked at her sternly. "I didn't fūck you yet." He replied making her feel a bit staggered.

"Rody, you know I'm a virgin." She reminded him. "I know." He retorted. "But you wanted to join us, right?" He added and tied her hands together at her back and made her hunker over the table.

"And taking that away is a part of your initiation." He unclasped her bra and took it off her before he stroked her smooth bare back. Her chest pounded loudly as she didn't know what to expect that moment, she was unexperienced but she was aware of how gifted his size was and it made her feel quite nervous.

"Leni, you have no idea how long I've waited for this." He keened while he caressed her fine and plump aśs.

_Oh my God_. She mouthed when he started to tease her by rubbing the tip of his length against her moist folds still swollen from earlier. He closed his eyes as he felt her softness while he rubs himself against it gently to warm her up.

His groin felt on fire. He wanted to do her so bad but it was only that time that he had the chance to and it was so intoxicating. "I can't wait to rip you apart." He husked and inserted himself inside her core with a deep stroke. It was inevitable for her not to moan soundly. Everyone from the outside heard it.

His whole size stretched her out when he gave her a deep and strong thrust for the first time. Her mewls appeared choppy as she felt him slowly withdrawing his whole size off her. His full erection penetrating her unexperienced core was too much for her to endure for her first time, it badly left her in the lurch.

"You like that?" He asked upon noticing her struggle. "Yeah." She murmured. "You should, because I like how tight you are and you're gonna get more of that." He replied and thrusted himself inside her again.

She tried to hold back her moans for every time her thrusts inside her but as his pace hasten, keeping herself silent appeared to be impossible. _God, how big is he? Why do I feel him up to my stomach_?! She cussed.

Ripples of fire traveled from his groin up to his head as he clearly felt how tight her core was grasping into his huge size. She was so fine, she was so wet but she was so tight. Her moans set him on fire, he never wanted to stop, he wanted to tear her apart and do her all night. She was his perfect mate.

His length slid in and out of her repeatedly, bringing in vibrations and stretches. His tip pounded her weakest spot inside again and again, he drilled her so hard, made her lose count of how many times she came. He didn't stop even if she was all through. It felt like a sweet torture to her but neither did she want to stop him from plowing her.

After her last peak, he untied her hands and made her lay on her back atop the table to rest. They were both breathless. "That was so hot." She talked sweetly.

"I know." He replied and pulled her to the edge of the table and positioned his erection to her slit again. _Another one?_! She wasn't expecting it. "As long as I can." He replied and buried his flesh inside her again. She panted in sync with his penetration.

He pressed her abdomen as he began his rhythm. _God, I didn't know it would feel this good, I would have let him do me since day one_. She told herself.

After forming a stable rhythm, he suddenly threw a deep thrust making her gasp. He chuckled, he loves it when she struggles to contain herself in pleasure. "Sweet," he rasped and bent towards her for a passionate exchange while he repeatedly hit her spot.

He felt so hard as he listened to her sweet moans with her lips lying next to his earlobes. His kisses traveled down to her chest, he groped and gently squeezed her breasts while he nibble its tips bringing an electrifying sensation to every nerve of her body.

"There," she mewled.   
"You like that?" He asked and kept an eye contact. She nodded with a complete struggle in her eyes as she looked back at him. "You want me to stop?" He asked, "No. no. Don't stop." She begged.

Her insides felt sore but she didn't want him to stop. She felt so sensitive, she was sweating so hard but she wanted more. She wants him to torment her with so much pleasure.

Little did she know that he had a skill to control himself, he prepared for it since she gave him her 'yes.' He could last long enough, he could drill hard enough to make her first time unforgettable.

She wanted to go loud but she didn't want anyone to hear her moans despite that it was inevitable when it's Rodrigo who's taking over her property. "Oh my God," she murmured as he gave her consecutive deep thrusts making her come for the second time in such position. "Rody..." she bit her lower lip and scratched his back to cope with the splintering peak he caused to her.

He was breathless, he was catching his breath as he rested on top of her. He left a few soft kisses on her neck and caressed her hips with his thumb.

He was very well experienced but her tightness gave him a different game. She was one of a kind, someone he wouldn't forget either. She giggled sweetly, he looked at her wondering why she did.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. "Nothing. Nothing, sorry." She chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just... I can't believe we did it... here in your fraternity's initiation room." She shared her cause of laughter. He smiled, she was so precious. "How kinky." She added making him laugh.

"Creative set up for your first time, isn't?" He remarked. "Yeah. But anywhere would do as long as it's with you." She gazed into his eyes and bit her lip.

He freed her and watch her pick up her clothes scattered on the floor. "Does this mean I am accepted in this group?" She asked, he failed to hear her question as he was distracted by her perfect figure lying next to his eyes.

"Not yet." He replied making her worry. "Why?" She asked in disappointment.

"You give me two more rounds before you get in." He cornered her against the wall. "We already had a lot—"

"Not while standing up." He pointed out making her feel thrilled. "Okay..." she caressed his chest with her fingers — seducing him.

He smirked at her and slowly lifted her leg and making it rest on his pelvis. He didn't let her take her eyes off him even until his flesh sank inside her wetness. Her jaw slightly dropped as his size parted her taut gash.

"It's so big," she whispered, lowkey reminding him to go gentle. "You'll get used to it." He replied, she giggled. "It's not like we're gonna do this everyday." She replied.

He flashed a side smile at his girl. She smiled back as she seemed to get what his smile was all about. "No way— oh." He snapped deep cutting her up.

"Tell me how can I let a day pass without fūcking you, Leni? You're so hot." His teeth gritted against each other in eager to tear her apart. "You're so precious it makes me want to break you and make you beg for me not to stop." He gnarled.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, she exhaled as it als caused his shaft to dig deeper inside her. "I don't want you to stop." She whimpered and looked at him with her eyes pleading for him to completely take her. He panted and resumed his rhythm with a slow pace.

"I won't." He retorted and went slowly, deeper and deeper inside her core that drenched his length with her sweet juices. He loved how much he made her wet, she badly enjoyed him.

He grabbed her jaws and gently choked her as his skin prickled with so much desire to wreck his woman apart. He kept going until he felt like approaching his end.

He lifted her other leg and made it strangle around his waists. "Ugh!" She gasped deeply as he lifted her up with his hardness buried deeply inside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. He held her firmly and started to bounce her up and down to pound her sore nest.

Her eyes grew in shock. Such position felt like another level. "Rody—" she moaned. "Baby—" she sputtered feeling so hazy. She held him close, her fingertips dug into his skin as she helplessly endured his rough propelling. "Uh— my God— yes." She bit back her moans, her core feeling so swollen for his relentless drill.

Her abdomen felt constricted as her gash throbbed. Her muscles contracted in counter to his penetrations. "Yeah, there. God, please." Her moans quavered in syncopate to her bouncing. She swarmed his neck with kisses and scratched his back with her nails.

"Shīt. Leni, shït." His body felt like on fire, his blood boiled as it yearned for her. "Rody," she whispered still moaning for his rhythm.

"Rody," she uttered again making him pause for a while. "Why?" He asked. "Put me down." She requested, he felt a bit lost but he granted it anyway.

She held his hand and guided her to the couch. He looked at her wondering what was her plan. "Sit down." She pleaded and he did.

"What's going on?" He held her hand and looked up to her. "Let me convince you some more." She said with a teasing smile before she kneeled in front of him and made her soft palms hold his hard erection.

_Holy fùck._

He swallowed the lump in his throat, his joints felt weak and his chest pounded heavily. She smiled at him sweetly, her twinkling eyes made him so weak.

_Fūcking hell._

His visioned blurred out as her tongue began to nuzzle his reddened tip and sweetly sucking it up making it even more swollen.

"You're too good to be true, Leni." His breaths turned heavy as he watched her make an eye contact as she swirled her tongue across his huge size and engulfed it inside her sweet mouth.

He moaned and covered his mouth as he tilted his head backwards at the couch's rest. "Leni." He panted. "You're so good." He couldn't contain himself, her mouth works were remarkable that it drove him insane. She continued blowing him, making her lips slide smoothly against his skin, not allowing her teeth to touch his shaft.

She giggled upon watching him go crazy over her blowing. "You like that, don't you?" She asked. "Fūcking yes, Leni. Come here." He pulled her by her jaws and kissed her lips. "You're so beautiful, I love you, my goodness, Leni." He felt so intoxicated.

She smiled at him and reciprocated his kiss. "I love you," he professed. "Will you love me more with this?" She asked and went on top of him.

_No way..._

He felt like collapsing as she straddled on top of him and her firm and plump chest flashed in level with his eye sight. She carefully made herself sink into his hardness. She rested her hands on his shoulder until his tip finally touched the edges of her core.

_It's all in._

Her tightness felt so stuffed. "God, how can you exist?" He sounded so dreamy.

She kissed his lips and began to sway her hips in a circular motion, grounding him seductively. "Shīt, Leni." He grunted, his hands rested between her hips and waists.

His breaths hitched, her graceful grinding made him feel so hazy. His vision started to feel blurry, his head felt so light he was starting to lose himself.

She moaned and it made him feel like collapsing. The thought of her and her ways are killing him and it made him flinch. "God," he tried to distract himself by ghosting her neck and sniffing her hair's sweet scent as he pulled her hips down harder but she was riding him so good, he felt so defeated.

His hands shifted up to his own face and covered his eyes as he drowned in pleasure. She went limp as she felt his tip stretching out her edges, repeatedly hitting her perfect spot. She held his wrists and pulled down his hands that were covering his eyes.

She gave him and eye contact as she tilted towards him. She guided his hand and made him cup his child bearing hips. "Babe," he whispered as his palms caressed the curve of her back down to her plump posterior. She placed a kiss on his lips, her back arched as she tilted down further highlighting her finest curves.

"F—" Rodrigo babbled.

Leni rested her head in his shoulder and continued to ground him slowly and deeply. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she felt herself approaching her end.

Her pace started to go off track, she started to lose control of her motion and moaning became even more inevitable — especially with the size of Rodrigo spoiling her around, there is no way she could keep her mouth shut.

She exhaled together with her sweet voice of struggle. He rolled over and pinned her down, he knew he had to go rough before they both end it.

He went on top of her and surprised her with a deep stroke. "Yes," she moaned and held his neck while looking at him with complete defeat in her eyes. "I love you," he uttered before he started his fast and hard rhythm.

Her pantings synced with his thrusts, she choked into her own moans, he aimed to make her sore of pleasure that she would beg for him not to stop. "God, bab..." she mewled as her breaths hitched.

He attacked her with his luscious kisses, passionately brushing his lips against hers to keep her head off his rough pounding but she felt so sensitive she was to urged to go loud. Her moans appeared louder, her breaths became more soundly.

"Yes, there. Baby." She stuttered. Fire pooled down their abdomen, their nerves felt so numb, their body was on fire. Her vision slowly turned blurry up to black as he ransacked her thoroughly. Her insides throbbed but he didn't care, he was badly hazy about how taut she was, how tight her muscles were contracting and grasping around his flesh.

She could hear him moan next to her,  he turned silent as he felt himself coming soon. His propelling accelerated until she groaned upon finishing. Her body shivered and her skin prickled but he didn't stop just right there.

He continued his relentless thrusting making her want to just collapse, she was so sensitive but he kept drilling her since the evening began. "God, baby, wait. God." She stammered but it felt so good.

He kept going until he finally released his springs coiling tightly inside her. He felt the strips squirting making her even more wet, even more thrilled.

He was breathless when he finally reached his end, he held her close and slowed down to a complete stop. She chuckled sweetly, he looked at her in response.

"Why?" He asked. "Nothing, that was so good." She giggled. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You're so fine." He complimented. "Your body, your eyes, your moans, it just kills me." He followed making her blush.

He slowly pulled himself out of her causing their juices to gush out her swollen nab. "God, I want you so bad." He expressed in deep appreciation of her fine body and pink folds.

"You're so beautiful, god!" He cursed as his teeth gritted. She just giggled. "I'd do you everyday. I swear to god you won't be able to walk again." He was badly intoxicated by her.

"But you would't be able to do that if  you'd push me away and not let me in." She smirked making him think again. "I can take care of you." He retorted. "Which means?" She asked. "Which means, you can join in." He replied making her feel so elated.

"Really? Wow, finally—"  
"But you know the rules." He interject causing a silence. A smile grew on her lips. "What rule? You'll... everyday." She looked at him seductively.

"Everyday is an understatement. I'd do it if I want to. Could be twice a day? Thrice like you're my meal." He uttered with deep desire. "You might get addicted to it." She replied. "You made me taste it once, you can't blame me." He retorted and stood up to pick up the blind fold from the floor.

She looked at him walking towards her then blinding her eyes again. "What's this?" She asked. "Another round." He replied and stood behind her.

"But this time, you're blindfolded." He whispered next to her ears.


	10. Drunk and In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leni crosses paths again with her ex, Rody, after she got drunk at the bar. He drove her home and had some talk only leading to a rough make up encounter.

****  
It's been almost a year since they stopped dating. She told him to stop as she was still uncertain of her feelings for him despite that they have been dating for over six months. He tried to beg her to give him more time to win her heart but she refused to grant his request. She didn't know if she didn't want him to stay because he's not enough or if she's just afraid of commitments but then right after he stopped, she started to miss him around.

One day she's hot as the sun, the next day, she's colder than the ice. Rody loved her anyways, yet, he can't do anything if the woman he loves doesn't feel the same way so he had to set her free.

_If we're still dating, he wouldn't let anyone disrespect me that way_. Leni uttered at the back of her head after being catcalled by some perverts as she was on her way to the office. **_Bullshit._**

She always drown herself to work to stop herself from feeling so much remorse of losing Rodrigo, the man she could now call her 'The One that Got Away.' She tried to see new people and date again but nobody made her feel complete like him. He was the one, she knew it but she didn't know how to get him back. Her pride didn't allow her to do the first move to communicate with him. She had to dwell on such situation everyday since he left until she's had enough.

"Bon, you free later?" Leni asked. "Mm, yah. What's up?" She replied. "Wanna have some drinks?" She offered. Bonnie smirked, "You have a problem?" She guessed, Leni rolled her eyes. "You know me so well." She chuckled. Bonnie knew Leni needed someone to talk to, she had nothing to do so she willingly accepted her invitation.

"God, I missed this!" Bonnie cheered and took a sip of her cocktail after having two shots of Tequila. "I know." Leni replied and turned silent.

"You have to get that off your chest. Tell me, what's bothering you?" Bonnie advised, Leni smiled. "It's still about him." She confessed. "Who?" Bon asked as she was uncertain of who she was referring to.

"Rody. My TOTGA." She clarified. Bon chuckled in surprise. "Seriously? It's been like a year already. What happened?" She asked, Leni smiled weakly.

"You know. We've been friends for a while now but I still don't understand why you guys didn't work out. I mean, he's good looking, he's so into you, he's faithful and thoughtful and sweet and sincere about you. Why did you turn him down?" Bon asked but even Leni didn't know the answer to those questions.

"I don't know. It's silly. I know." She replied and took a quick drink of her sixth tequila shot.

Bon tried to figure out why. "Well... If he's good at all that... maybe you dumped him because... he's horrible in... you know." She gushed. "What?" Leni failed to cope.

"Sex." Bon blurted out.

She was shook for a moment, "No. no. Definitely not. It's not about that. I mean, I can't say anything about my that with him—"

"Why not? Was he bad?—"

"No! No. Really, no."

"Oh! I know, he's small—"

"Oh no, gosh, Bonnie. No. He's not!" Leni blushed.

"What do you mean he's not?" Bonnie sounded so thrilled. "He's not small." Leni clarified shyly. "Oooh, so how big is he?" Bonnie asked in a teasing tone. "Seriously?" Leni replied. "Come on. You've been off for a year already! What's so bad telling your friend how big your ex was?" She jested.

Leni rolled her eyes as she laughed. "You're an ass. He's six or seven. I can't remember anymore." She looked away as she felt a bit shy talking about her man's size. "Oh my God! That's the size!" Bon cheered. "Was he good or no? I heard that dudes with the big thing usually performs bad." She shared.

Leni sighed, butterflies swarmed her stomach as she recalled. "I can't walk the next day every time we do it." She answered making Bonnie even more thrilled.

"I hope that answered your question." Leni chuckled while watching how thrilled Bonnie is. "So he's big and he's good and you dumped him? Gosh, babe! What is wrong with you?" She jested. "I know! What is wrong with me?" She agreed and silence crept in.

"So how many rounds do you usually do with him?" Bonnie asked cracking the silence, Leni laughed as she didn't seem to be over the topic yet. "And what's your favorite position?" She added making Leni chuckle harder. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Of course!" Bonnie stipulated.

Leni had a hard time thinking about it. "I don't know. I always lose count... but a lot. Like really, a lot. The position... I don't know. He knows how to do things so well, we last long enough to try things. I don't know." Her cheeks turned red as she reminisced her mind blowing experiences with him.

Bonnie squealed in amusement. She could clearly imagine how good Rody was in bed and how perfect he is for Leni. "Gosh, Leni. I hate that you didn't end up together!" Bonnie expressed and watched Leni drink her seventh shot.

"Bon?" Nikko recognized her. "Nikko!" She replied and kissed him cheek to cheek. Leni failed to greet him as alcohol started to intoxicate her senses. "Hi," it was the only thing she could say to him. Nikko sat beside them entertaining Bonnie whom he's been interested with.

"Bon," Leni called her attention, interrupting their flirting. "I think I'll go ahead." She said and groggily walked out of the bar. She opened up her umbrella and struggled to walk straightly until she almost got hit by a car at the pedestrian lane when she crossed the street barely noticing the green lights.

"Holy fūck!" He cursed after almost hitting someone. He took his umbrella from the backseat and went out to check on the person.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I didn't—"

He haltered as soon as he recognized her. "Leni?" She was so drunk she remained seated despite that the rain was already drenching her skirt. She looked up and couldn't believe she was staring at Rody once again.

"Jesus! Are you alright? Come on. Get in the car." He assisted her in and made her sit at the passenger's seat beside him. He drove to the side of the road to ask about her condition.

"Leni. Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't notice you were crossing the street. Does anything hurt?" He worried. "No. I'm fine. I'm just drunk." She replied distracted by how the tequila made her vision unstable.

"You're drunk? Do you want me to drive you home? Do you still live on the same place?" He offered, she just nodded and slept beside him.

As soon as they arrived at her place, he assisted her up to her door step, took the keys from her bag and unlocked the door. He made her rest on the couch to recover.

She had enough sleep in his car to be able to somehow recover from the alcohol she drank earlier — hence, not enough to make her sober. "Do you need anything else?" He asked.

She stood up and refused to reply. She took off her jacket, slightly drenched by the rain, leaving her with only her white spaghetti strapped top and denim shorts. He looked away as he took off her top exposing her plump chest covered with her seductive lace bra.

His legs started to feel numb as he glimpsed at her smooth shoulders and porcelain like skin. She can still lure him like before, he knew she was a strong temptation.

"If you don't need anything else, I think I'll go ahead." He hinted as he didn't want to fall for her games again.

"No." She uttered just when he was about to twist the knob of the door.

He looked back and watched her walk closer to him. "Not yet," she whispered as she stood next to him.

"Why? Do you still need anything? You look fine." He replied slightly manifesting how breathless he was with Leni standing next to him half naked. "I mean, fine like you're alright. Not fine as in fine hot." He clarified making her chuckle. She knew what he meant.

She leaned towards his ears and whispered, "I'm feeling so hot right now."

"Okay, okay. Leni. Come on. Not this again." He tried to stop her. "No," she insisted. "No, I'm not falling for this again, Leni. I'm leaving." He retorted. She hated how he was rejecting him, the alcohol in her body triggered her disappointment.

"You're staying, Rody!" She raised her voice.

He sighed finding it hard to believe how consistent her dominance is when it comes to him.

"See? That's what you're good at." He refuted. "One day you're hot, the next day you're not. The cycle goes on and on." He remarked silencing her. "I've been under you since... we became... I don't know? Since we were together but then I don't think you see it that way. And now that I'm about to move on, you're being all these hot again?" He vented.

She looked at him with a poker face. "About." She highlighted. "So you haven't moved on yet." She pointed out, he was guilty of it anyways. He remained silent. "I won't let you move on." She followed, he ran out of words to say, he found arguing with her pointless — he looked away from her as her pleading eyes still gets him.

"I miss you." She broke the silence and looked at him looking so weak. "Just now? Sure." He refused to believe.

"Every single day since you left me." She refuted, he started to feel like falling for it again. He kept looking away as he didn't want to get lured by her fine body and charms.

He recalled how toxic it is to be with her. It was a requirement for him to always apologize, beg for her forgiveness, she made him completely under her to the point that it was so unfair. It made his blood boil, anger started to dwell in his chest.

"I'm not falling for this again, Leni." He uttered with a stern voice  and decided to leave but she pulled him back — stopping him from going until he finally lost himself.

He pushed her against the door and glared at her while his teeth gritted against each other. She gasped in shock, he gently choked her in anger. "You're so mad." She barely spoke fluently with his hands choking her.

"You have no idea how miserable I was when you told me to stop. When you said I wasn't enough for you. Damn it, Leni. I gave everything I have!" He expressed, anger clearly manifested in his tone. "Nothing was good enough for you. I don't know what you want." He followed feeling so bad for himself.

"That was before. Before I realize how much you mean to me. Because I only knew you were important when you were gone." She confessed, he was surprised to hear such weakness from her. Ever since they dated, she never showed her worry of losing him.

"I need you. I want you back." Her eyes started to get teary, she was all weak. "There is not a single day that I didn't think about you. I won't let you move on. I _have_ to have you." She begged.

He was badly torn whether to believe her words again or not. He loved her but she also tricked him over and over before like she didn't care about his feelings at all.

He grunted, his breaths turned heavy in mixed emotions of anger, confusion, lust and love. He wanted to give in but he was scared to be hurt again.

His jaws hardened and grabbed her arm harshly. She groaned as he held her tightly and pushed her down the couch. She watched him unbuckle his belt and tie her wrists with it.

"What the hell is this?" Her brows furrowed. "I'll only believe everything you say if you'll let me dominate you tonight." He gave a condition.

"What?" She sounded astonished, she was never the submissive one but with his condition, she knew she had to give in to win him back.

"I'm in charge, Leni. It's payback time." He remarked and gave her a sullen stare. She was still groggy from the tequila, she wasn't stable enough to compete with him.

"You're crazy." She replied. "You made me crazy." He rebutted and proceeded by hiking up her skirt up to her waists.

He parted her legs and started by gently stroking her nub. She held his arm, "Hands off." He ordered making her a bit startled. He caressed the top of her panties until she drenched it with her sweetness.

After a while, he noticed how her legs began to quiver. He fondled her thighs before he took off her panties and made her  south defenseless. He parted her legs, his stomach had butterflies upon seeing her fine folds that appeared perfectly pink — he knew he made it sensitive after his gentle touches.

He couldn't believe how she maintained it but she was still as fine as before. She looked at him and patiently waited for his next moves while her wrists remained tied with his belt.

He pressed his two fingers against her lips and made her suck it seductively. Little did she know that he just wanted her to lubricate his fingers before he insert it inside her.

She panted sharply as soon as she felt his finger sinking inside her pink gash.

He started with a slow rhythm, digging her in and out with his fingers. She gulped, her chest pounded strongly. "You like that?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes looked so helpless. He continued stroking his fingers inside her and curving it in to hit her most sensitive spot. She mewled as he focused on her perfect spot.

Her wetness drenching his fingers enticed him. He leaned down towards the center of her legs and began to sweep her wet folds with his tongue.

"God—" she mouthed. She felt so hazy taking his fingers inside her and his tongue rubbing against her sensitive ends.

"Wait. Wait." She purred in response to his sweet torment on her south but he didn't stop. He even accelerated his fingers' rhythm, started nibbling her and hitting the tip of folds where she was extremely sensitive.

She touched his hand in attempt to ask him for a break but she barely forgot that he was the one in charge that evening. "Hands off. You're not the one in charge." He reminded her.

She was left speechless as he resumed with his business, he parted the lips of her south and lapped her flesh thoroughly while fingering her. He flickered his tongue against her abusing her reddened folds until her abdomen started to contract, her body felt on fire as she shivered. "Rody, god. Oh." She stuttered as he made her come so hard.

He licked his finger sweeping every sweet juice she gave him. He moved up to her and gazed into her eyes. "You like that?" He asked. "Yah, so hot." She nodded. "Being submissive isn't that bad, don't you think?" He asked.

"I need a little more persuasion." She looked at him in deep lust as her hand stroked his chest down to the bulge in his pants. "With a little help from him." She teased and unzipped his pants.

It slipped down on the floor, the lining of his size bulged out against his tight boxers. "He needs to breathe." Leni sat up in front of him while he remained standing and looked up to him before she pulled down his boxers.

Fire pooled around her pelvis as she sighted her impressive size once again especially that its erection showed how hard he was for her. He freed her hands from his belt so she can easily work on her oràl service.

She began by stroking his length back and forth exposing his head. _He's really blessed in size_. She was badly impressed by howbig he was and how fine his length was with its even tone and smooth but nervy texture.

Starting it up by swirling her tongue against the head of his length and licking it all down to make him slick while her hand stroked him and her other hand massaging his sockets. He stroked back her hair and held it back for her.

She engulfed him in the wet heat of her mouth, sucking the tip of his erection, dipping her tongue in his slit until it turns red. Next thing she aimed was to keep him on fire, she went down to his sockets — painstakingly playing with it with her mouth.

He closed his eyes to have a more vivid stimulation. She proceeded by licking his length from the bottom to the top until he was slick enough. She exerted a slight suction from his tip before she made him go into the depths of her mouth carefully avoiding herself to choke from his tremendous size.

She kept her lips in tact to keep her teeth from touching his skin. Back and forth, he watched her blow him on and on. His knees seemed to disappear in pleasure.

Her swallowing went deeper and deeper causing extreme arousal in his part. She looked up to him as she continued her rhythm. "Fūck," he cursed in deep intoxication. She was driving him crazy with her stern eye contact while she blows him hard.

"God, Leni. You're— fūck." His head felt so cluttered with so much sensation, specifically when she started to deep throat him while touching herself.

"You can't be real. God, Leni." He panted heavily. He was going nuts with how good she was, he knew he wouldn't last long if he made her continue.

He harshly pulled her up making her confused. _Didn't he like it_? She worried.

She saw how hasty looking he was before he crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her wantonly while his hands seemed to panic as it stroked the edges of her body, feeling her smooth and soft skin against his palms. His kisses trailed down to her neck and hungrily ghosted the center of her jaws and shoulder blades leaving a few marks on her skin.

She gasped as he groped on her breasts and moved his hands across his back to unclasp her bra with his one hand. She giggled as he took it off her without letting go of their tender kisses. "God, Leni. I like you so much." He expressed and gently squeezed her breasts before he moved down to nibble the top of her chest. She exhaled sharply as it thrilled her senses.

Her back arched as he held her close while he suck the pink tips of her breasts, arousing her even more.

He threw her against the couch and gazed at her fine body up to her face making himself feel so captivated. _She's so damn beautiful_. He cursed in his head. She was so fúcking flawless that he wants to tear her apart and wreck her hard. His teeth gritted as he sorely yearned to touch her.

She started to feel anxious of how he was just staring at her that moment. _Was he disappointed? Didn't he like what I did? Why is he not doing anything_? Alcohol seemed to cause all her anxiety and overthinking. Her vision was still unstable that she barely noticed how he was badly hankering for her.

"Babe—" she was cut off when he suddenly made her turn around and bend over.

She moaned sharply as soon as he pulled her hips and pierced her tightness with his mad erection. There is no way he could start gently as he was drowning with his fantasies and longing to bàng her again.

He went rough right away causing so much overwhelm in her part. Her slit was wet enough to allow his size to easily slide inside her. She moaned and clenched into the couch's fabric as he drilled her harshly. Her breaths hitched in intoxicating pleasure brought by his rough pounding against her sensitive core. "God, Rody. Fúck—" her swearing mixed up with her panting and moans that she tried to bite back.

"Stop— stop, wait I'm almost—" she warned him but he ignored her pleads and continued shoving himself deeply inside her not giving a single damn if she was going insane with his abrupt rhythms.

With her positing of bending over in front of him, he easily accessed her weak spot making her reach her peak in no time. He felt so much more dazed to feel her juices gush out and lubricate his furious size.

Just a second after she ended, he pulled her up and pressed her against the wall. _What the hell?_ She cussed inside her head. He stood in front of her and lifted her leg, he bent down a bit to precisely thrust his hardness inside her swollen core.

"Oh," she breathed and rested her arms around his neck to keep her balance intact. It was a tough position but the challenge was nothing with his length. He was still able to languidly torture her by having his reddened tip hit on her g-spot over and over. Her body flushed, her vision flickered as he banged her harder, she was unable to keep herself together until she splintered again.

She was badly breathless by his ways. He had mastered her body that he knows exactly where to touch her to make her concede. She rested her head on his shoulder blade and giggled. He looked at her wondering why she was laughing. "Sorry, I'm just... you know exactly how to do it... with me. It's... amazing. You're amazing." She explained — unintentionally flattering him.

"It's hard not to. Everything about you drives me crazy." He replied and kissed her lips. It amused her to see how hungry he was for her that he went that rough, she knew he was yearning so bad because it was just their second position and her body already felt so sore.

"God, I miss you so much." He gazed at her face and stroked her hair. "Fūck it." He swore and made her face the wall and pinned her hand against it.

"Babe, I'm sore." She informed him. He leaned towards her pressing his torso against her bare back, "I'm still the one in charge, right?" He insinuated leaving her no choice but to allow him to continue banging her.

"Fūck," she mouthed just with his first deep stroke as he inserted his whole size inside her without any notice. "How can you still be this tight? God," fire trailed across hus body as he stretched her tight core with his thick and long erection. _Fūck everything. I can't let anyone else have this, she's mine._ He promised at the back of his mind. "There, yes." her moans sounded shaky, she was so sore and delicate yet, she didn't want him to stop.

She groaned as he spanked her aśs, "Fūck, so fine." He caressed her heart shaped posterior without affecting his rough drilling.

She tried to hold his pelvis to at least control his rhythm but he tapped her hands and pinned it back up to the wall. "Babe, I'm almost there." She purred. "You've been saying that since I started this evening." He replied and kissed her back while his hands cupped his hips — in full control of the thrusting.

"Rody, god. Yes. There! Ugh." Her muscles pulsated as she approached her end once again. "I'll hold it back. I'm not stopping until I rip you apart and make you beg for me to stop because you can no longer handle me." He husked and pulled her up making her legs strangle around his pelvis.

She held him tight, she was completely aware of how the position knocks her out. She could clearly recall how she got deflowered by him in that position. "Not too fast, please." She whispered.

"I can't wreck you hard if I go slow." He replied and surprised her with a deep and sharp thrust. Her jaws voluntarily fell in shock, she felt so stuffed with his whole size buried inside her that she felt like his length reached her stomach. "You're in my stomach, I swear to—" he went in for another stroke interrupting her speaking.

He stabbed her pink slit as he pushed her back against the wall bringing a stronger pressure. "Fūck, wait, God. Yes." She stammered. "That's deep, baby." She whispered and held him tightly. He followed his thrusts with slow but harsh and deep pounds, abusing her swollen flesh. He went harder and harder like he was aiming to make her bleed and badly sore but she was thrilled by it anyways. She was all weary but she didn't want him to stop banging her up.

Her moans could no longer stay low, she tried to choke in her groans but his acceleration disabled her from doing so. Her body felt hotter than the east, her nerves felt so used up that she was numb from the prickling sensations, all she felt was the pleasure of him stretching out her small gash with his huge erection. She panted, her breaths hitched with him. Their breaths syncopated with the pace of his propelling.

His hardness felt so sloppy by the multiple times he made her come with his erection buried inside her. Her sweet juices kept gushing out of her petite core, manifesting how aroused she was — she was so wet.

He carefully freed her legs and made her feet touch the ground again. Her limbs felt stiff, she could barely stand straightly. He pulled her to the couch and made her lie down on her back — he knew he had to end it in a missionary position.

It's not yet done?! Okay. Shīt. She felt so thrilled. He lifted her legs up and pulled it away from each other giving him a complete access to her division. He was so magnetized by her pink and wet folds, he had to take a quick dive into her core and play her sensitive nerve ends with his mouth and fingers causing her to become wet again. He loved how sweet her juice was, she was so fresh and the scent of her flesh was so raw that it brought caused shockwaves all over his erroneous areas.

She held her legs up with her hands at the back of her knees as she watched him eat her out. She tried to keep herself together but she couldn't help but moan loudly and rake his hair with her fingers to cope up with the pleasure his tongue was giving her.

"God, Rody. Don't stop, please." She pleaded until he made her orgàsm once again. He made sure to sweep every sweetness she gave with his tongue.

"To get this over with," he began and pointed his erection towards her core. "Yes please," she mewled and licked her lips as he slowly penetrated her tautness. Her breaths followed his slow and carefully rhythm, getting sharper and louder the deeper he goes. She felt so hazy with his gentle rhythm, she looked up to him and locked sights with him giving him a sinful stare while he pound her harder.

He bent towards her and kissed her lips tenderly, she bit his lower lip languidly and splayed her hands across his chest. His breaths turned heavy upon feeling himself approaching his peak. She pulled him close intensifying the brushing of their lips against each other — steamy french kissing. He moved away from her a bit, she took the opportunity to rest her legs on his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck and had her fingertips dig into his skin. Hot pantings escaped her mouth, her flesh down under throbbed in response to his incoherent pace.

His skin prickled as his vision of her perfect face, her fine chest and smooth skin started to blur out. She sputtered in pleasure of his fast insertions, crying out lusciously begging him not to stop until they finish together. He supported his weight with his arms while shoving himself inside his woman to avoid squeezing her down. She clenched into his arms and gagged into her own moans, her core pulsated as she came again with him inside her, it showered his flesh but it didn't stop him from continuing his thrusting.

She began to mewl, pleading for him to take it slow as she already finished but he was just halfway his great end. She moaned soundly to cope with the relentless stimulation.

"God," she cursed upon hearing him moan with his deep voice. _Damn, that's so hot_. Flames lit up all over her again. She held him close and repeatedly moaned his name until he finally lost his pace and rocketed his seeds inside her. His motion decelerated, he slowly slid out his length off her causing their mixed fluids to drip down her swollen nub. He felt so exhausted that he sprawled beside her and tried to catch his breaths.

The sounds of their chest pounding loudly and their heavy breaths swarmed the room's silence. She breaks the silence with a sweet chuckle.

He looked at her, confused. "I don't think I can walk or stand tomorrow." She jested making him laugh. He grabbed her and made her rest on his shoulder. "Sorry, I just missed you so much... I just lost control." He apologized. "You sucked out all the tequila I had last night." She remarked, he stared at her blankly trying to comprehend with what she meant. "Are you even aware of how sore I am because of that mouth?!" She complimented facetiously.

"Oh!" He finally understood what she meant. He never ate her that hard before, it surprised the both of them. "But it was so good." She complimented and kissed him.

He stroked her hair back to her ears and gazed into her eyes. "I never thought I'll speak to you again since you... dumped me." He shared, she smiled sweetly. "Sorry. I thought you'll be my 'the one that got away' too but here we are." They chuckled together.

He reached out for her hand and kissed the back of it with his eyes looking at her completely fascinated by her presence. "Here we are lying to each other... again." He smiled.

"We'll make things right." She murmured and stroked his chest. "I may be drunk but I know I'm in love." She followed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her closer.


	11. A Night with a Married Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo gets along with a sweet stranger, Leni, whom he finds out already married. However, can he actually say no if she actually tells him she likes him too?

****The sound of two rusty metal chains of the swing caught his attention as he passed by their village's playground. The more that it got him when he saw a woman sitting there alone. He discreetly checked on her as he headed to his house, her sweet looking face moved him.

She had the exact same aura that his late wife had the first time he laid his eyes on her. He barely noticed how he stopped walking, she saw him looking at her making her feel anxious.

He shook his head as he snapped out from his thoughts. He saw her looking back and he didn't want her to feel creeped out so he approached her warmly.

"Hey." He greeted, she smiled. "Sorry, but you're not from here, are you?" He asked. "No." She confirmed briefly and watched him sit at the swing beside hers.

"What brought you here?" The question just came out of him as she reminded him so much of his late wife. "Sorry, I, uh..." he hated to appear so awkward.

"Rodrigo." He extended his hand and introduced himself. "I live there." He pointed at the residential house a few meters away from the playground. She smiled, "Leni." She shook his hand.

They had quite a conversation for the next hours. Aside from the fact that her looks were perfectly suitable to his standards, her humor and views caught him off guard. She was like a complete package of the woman he's been hoping for.

"You know, we've been speaking for over two hours but I feel like I've known you since forever." He expressed. "You too." She replied with a sweet smile.

The skies turned dark and the surroundings began to dim, "It's getting late. I should get going." She brought up, he hated that she had to leave. "Oh yeah, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She refused. "Besides, my husband wouldn't want to see some other man drive me home." She followed, he chuckled. "You're kidding, right?" He retorted. "I'm not." she replied. He looked at her and realized she wasn't joking at all. "Oh," he uttered.

"I'm married." She clarified and stood up from the swing.

"Sorry, I didn't know that." He stuttered finding it hard to believe. He was rendered speechless but he didn't want to just leave her just because he knew she was married. "Come on, I should go. I'm not from here, remember?" She cracked the silence. 

"Well, it wouldn't be safe for you to go home alone. Maybe I can at least walk you to the bus stop?" He offered, she gladly accepted. "Sure."

As they walk side by side, she noticed how he suddenly turned silent. "You okay?" She asked. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just, you're married. It's still sinking into me." He stammered, she chuckled.

"Sorry, I should have told you right away." She apologized. "No, it's fine. I was just blown. We were really having a good time earlier. I just didn't expect you're actually married." He explained.

"Yeah," she sighed and looked at the ground as she walked. "I wish I wasn't." She uttered softly. "What do you mean?" He curbed his curiosity.

"Well, you wouldn't want to be married for the rest if your life with someone you barely even know." She answered but it still felt vague to him.

"You barely even know your husband?" He asked. "It's a long story." She breathed. "I'm listening." He replied.

She looked at him and saw the deep anticipation in his eyes. "It's boring to detail it out but it's just me marrying my husband because our family was financially unstable and he said he'll give us everything we need if I marry him." She shared concisely. "And so I did." She continued. "Now I'm living in hell where I wake up and realize I'm still married to him." She chuckled.

He didn't know what were the right words to say, he was torn whether to tell her how astonished he was or tell her nice words to cheer her up.

"That is terrible." Words came out naturally in his mouth.

"What's worse is everyday, I struggle to force myself to love him because he's really acting like a díck." She vented out. "Really? How so?" He laughed at her choice of words.

"Hon, I've been planning to continue this laundry business with my friend. The one we started a month ago." She shared but Mike didn't even show much interest about it.

"Can you hand me the butter?" He requested.

She followed as she handed him the butter, "Sandra's leaving so I'll be the one to take over and I'm thinking of expanding—"

"Let me guess. You need money?" He interrupts. "Yeah." She replied feeling a bit humiliated.

"You're such a pain in the asś, you know? All you do is ask for money. Can't you earn for yourself?" He retorted. "Hon, I'm earning but I just need a little help because I'm just start—"

"Earning coins?" He ridiculed as he compared how he is earning hundreds of thousands.

"Seriously?" Rodrigo responded. "Seriously." Leni replied.

"That's..." he ran out of words to say. "I know." She agreed. "We've been married for the past three years and I don't even feel like a wife. I feel like a slave who has to follow everything he tells me to do and get naked in his bedroom whenever he wants to." She continued.

"Three years?!" His voice sounded so  dumfounded.

"Three years of being in hell." She replied.

He stopped walking and held her arm, "Maybe you should have a break from it." He thought.

"What break?" She looked puzzled.

"You deserve so much better than that. Tell me what do you want to do and we'll do it." He inquired. Despite that she found it silly, she chose to answer. "Stay away from him?" She laughed.

"Then let's put you away from him." He replied. "What do you mean? I don't have any place to go to." She retorted.

"My house is spacious enough." He proposed. She looked at him slightly squinting in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." He refuted.

"You literally just met me and heard my problematic life and now you're inviting me for a sleepover." She wrapped up. "I am." His proposal was firm.

He held her hand and walked her to his house to stay for a night. His house was big enough to accommodate her. Nobody lived there than him and it made her realize why he wanted her to stay — he was lonely.

"You can stay at the guest room or there on the living room. Take a pick." He handed her a glass of milk.

"You're really taking this to heart, aren't you?" She giggled. "You're such a bad influence." She added and took the red wine from the basket. "I prefer this."

She got used drinking wine every night to keep her mind at ease despite her problematic relationship with her husband. "Wine it is." He joined her with some drinks. 

He stared at her lightly and appreciated her presence. He loves having a company at home as he it keeps him from feeling lonely. "You're weird." She uttered.

"Sorry, I just love having people here." He replied. "I could be a killer or some kleptomaniac but you still asked me to stay." She expounded. "You sure don't look like a killer or a kleptomaniac." He countered. "You can never tell!" She jested cracking a sweet laughter.

"No, but seriously. Looks can actually be deceiving." She stated as their laughters faded. "Tell me about it." He went closer to her. "My husband for example." She began, "If you'll look at him, you wouldn't know how mean his mouth is." She continued.

"All those verbal abuse, mean comments and insults... he had the power to make me feel like I'm the most worthless person in the world." She shared, she barely had anyone to listen to her rants about her husband. Most of her friends are close to Mike and it wasn't a good idea to vent out to them his flaws unless she wants him to know her complaints about him.

"You're not worthless. You know that, right?" He responded but she just smiled. "Come on, Leni. How can you be worthless when right now, you're earning a value to me." He followed, she looked at him in surprise of hearing such comment from him.

She rarely get such comments from people as the people she socialized with the past few years only complimented her looks mainly because they want to please her husband.

"You're silly." She replied to avoid an awkward silence. "It's true. You remind me so much of my late wife. She died seven years ago, right after we got married." She gasped in shock. "Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that." He chuckled as he has moved on already.

"It's fine. It's been a long time." He replied and gazed at her. She felt conscious as she saw him looking at her. "What?" She breaks the awkward silence, he smiled. "Nothing. You're..." he didn't know if it was appropriate for him to continue his comment.

He went closer and closer to her without taking his eyes off her sweet face. They gasped as the glass of milk spilled over her, he hardly noticed how his arm was pushing it as he leaned towards her.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed and immediately handed her a towel. Good thing she was able to stop the glass from shattering down the floor with her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" He helped her wipe herself up as the milk drenched her shirt and pants. "It's okay. Do you have like a shirt I can borrow?" She asked. "Yeah, of course." He walked her to the guest room and made her use the comfort room as he rushed to his room.

He took a white plain shirt from his closet and his smallest jersey shorts she can use.

"Thanks." She uttered as she took the clothes from him. He went back to the kitchen to clean up the spilled milk as she change.

After a couple of minutes, he knocked on her door to check on her. "Can I come in?" He asked before entering. "Yes, sure." She shouted from the bathroom.

It took her a minute before she went out of the comfort room to entertain him. She left him stunned as she stepped out from the bathroom.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he laid his eyes on her wearing nothing but his plain shirt on. The jersey was too loose on her, the shirt was large enough to cover her body anyways — it appeared like a dress on her.

The atmosphere appeared like it ran out of oxygen as she moved next to his eyes, he felt his pants tightening as he realized she wasn't wearing any bra at all. He walked towards the drawers to hide his bulging groin from her sight.

He breathed heavily as he saw the lining of her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. He suddenly felt an urge to touch her, her breasts looked so soft and firm, it ignited flames across his body.

She wasn't very much of an observer, she barely noticed how he acted upon seeing her with his oversized shirt on.

"Uh, do you need something?" He asked, she couldn't think of anything anymore. He's been all nice and hospitable to her. "Well, if you need something, I'll be on the other room." He added and picked up the old towel acting like a mess on the floor.

It was when Leni had the chance to notice the huge bulge in his gray sweatpants. She swiftly moved her eyes away and acted like it didn't bother her but then it was a struggle for her not to feel aroused seeing such huge lump on someone's pants, a guy who had the looks that she like and the fact that they are all alone in the house and nothing can prohibit them from doing it anywhere they want to.

"So, have a good night?" He spoke before he headed towards the door. She could still see the huge bump in his pants from the corner of her eye.

"There is something," words suddenly came out of her, hindering him from leaving. He turned to her wondering what it was. "I need to know." She continued and walked towards her before holding his hand.

He felt agitated when she started to close her eyes and made his hand cup her face. "Leni." He uttered weakly, with a slightly shaky voice.

"What is this about?" She asked and looked down to his pants. "Oh," he couldn't feel more humiliated. He stepped back and tried to cover himself with the old towel he pick up from the floor.

"Sorry, I, uhm. Sorry. Don't feel scared. I won't do anything. I'm just like this every night." He stuttered in embarrassment, wanted to disintegrate with the wind that very moment.

"Really, Leni. I'm not that kind of guy." He defended hoping she won't think he's acting like a pervert. She looked at him trying to figure out if she caused the lump on him. She held him and brought his hand to her breasts.

"Oh." He uttered shakily, his blood boiled upon feeling her breasts covered by the soft fabric of his shirt. His body felt stoned, but she aroused him too good, he couldn't resist the temptation. His hand began to gently squeeze her firm breasts, enjoying her fine zones as it hardened him.

He couldn't believe it was happening, his erroneous zones felt on fire as he played with the sweet woman's plump chest.

She turned and pressed her back against his torso, felt his erection against her back and kept his hand massaging her breasts. His breaths turned heavy, his hormones raged harshly, he wanted to pin her down and break her right away but he didn't know much about her yet. He has to know how she wants it to be done now that the only thing he's certain about is that she wants him to do her.

His hands went below her shirt, cupped her bare breasts and stimulated its tips before he went down and wantonly pulled down her panties, slid it down her smooth legs.

She kicked it off as soon as it was tangled on her ankles, next thing she knows, his hand lifted her thigh and his other hand started stroking her glabrous gash. She was so neat, he didn't know if she was just that ready for such instances or she's just naturally neat with her body, regardless, it turned him on.

Her gash were just as fine as her breasts. The scent of her hair and skin swarmed his nose as he sniffed her skin before ghosting her neck before he starts inserting his finger inside her tight slit drooling for his touch.

She panted soundly and heavily and he inserted his two fingers inside her lubricated spot. His nerves felt so sensitive, she loved how he touched her — he knows exactly what to touch and what to hit on to turn her on even more.

"Do you always bring girls here with you?" She asked with a breathless voice. "No," he whispered next to her ear and continued slipping his fingers below. "Just you." He kissed her neck and wantonly licked her earlobes.

"That can't be true." She chuckled and turned to him. He looked at her, entranced by her sweet face. "Why not?" He asked. "Too good," she replied unintentionally flattering him.

"I swear, it's just you." He pulled up her shirt and threw it away like a mess on the floor. He gazed at her bare body, intoxicated himself with the trails of fire brought by the sight of her fine arcs.

He took off his shirt and brought her to the bed. "You're so..." He didn't know if there is such existent word to describe how fine she was and how much she turns him on. She sat down and pulled his pants off. She leaned back to the bed and licked her lips as she saw the lining of his huge lump through his briefs — she felt so drenched for him.

He crawled on top of her and cornered her with his arms. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her languidly and trailed frantic kisses all over her neck. "So beautiful." He uttered and kissed her chest before he nibbled in the tips of her breasts making her moan.

She loved feeling his tongue snoozle her breasts and his mouth gently sucking her tips, moaning felt inevitable for her. He pulled down his briefs and stroked his long erection — eager to enter her warm slit.

Her chest pounded loudly as she saw his lean next to her eyes. She never had any man in her life than her husband Mike and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed to see a hefty size, she didn't even know if she could handle it, she didn't have much experience with it.

"Hey." She cupped his face and reciprocated his soft kisses. "I never really liked doing this." She confessed making him feel hesitant to continue despite that he was yearning so bad.

"Oh, uhm. Sorry. I wouldn't force you if you don't want to." He replied. "No, no. I just... just not with my husband. I always feel obliged to do this with him so I never really liked it." She explained. It felt vague to him whether she wants him to stop or not.

"But maybe I'd like it this time," she followed. "With you." She continued. "Of course." He sounded relieved and honored — for all he knows, she's one fine woman.

"Yeah." She uttered softly and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her as he stroked his erection against her wetness making sure they're well lubricated before he penetrates her.

She exhaled heavily as he inserted his shaft inside her tightness. She held him tight and was unable to focus reciprocating his passionate kisses as she allowed him to control the rhythm of the thrusting.

His overwhelming size caused a stretch in her but he seems to know how to do it well so she won't feel any discomfort at all, as a matter of fact, she loved his techniques. "Hmmph," she moaned as he gave her a deep stroke. "Does it hurt?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

"It's good." She replied with a smile. He loves seeing her sweet smile as he drilled her. Her mewls and moans sounded like music to his ears. She was so soft and fine, her flesh tightly grasped his length, stimulating his nerves well, arousing him even more.

Her fingertips sank into his skin as she endured his heavy thrusts that began to accelerate. She felt light headed as she approached her peak and more hazy as he continued relentlessly pounding her even after she finished. "God," she moaned as her body trembled in pleasure.

He felt her wetness drenching his length as he continued propelling inside her. He pulled himself out and kissed her lips wantonly as he made her roll over and lie on her stomach.

He pulled up her hips in level with his pelvis. She arched her back and clenched onto the sheets of the bed. He rubbed his hardness against her sensitive folds, she panted soundly. "It's good." She mewled.

He continued rubbing himself on her and unintentionally making her come. He wouldn't know he did until he noticed her tightening grip on the pillow and her body shaking. "Mmm!" Her hand grabbed his arm holding her by her hips telling him to stop for a while as it is driving her crazy.

He took it as a signal, as soon as she loosened her grip on his arm, he slowly slid his flesh inside and kept an average speed of thrusting for a while before he started doing some heavy deep strokes, her moans syncopated with it triggering his fuming body.

He held her hips tightly and transitioned his passionate motion into a rough one. "My g—" she groaned but she didn't want him to stop.

His sacs pounding against the tip of her slit felt like a perfect stimulation, the friction of his shoving galvanized her sensitive folds and his thickness stretched her tight walls — there is no way she could keep herself together with the way he was doing it. He bent over and gently choked on her neck as he kissed her without letting go of his pace.

It wasn't just her whose going all hazy with it, she was driving him crazy as well urging him to pound her harder until he finally splintered. "God, Leni." He moaned on her ear. "Yeah," He breathed until he finished spilling his juices inside her.

He knew he finished first and he can't let his woman be left hanging just like that. He made her lie on her back.

She smiled at him feeling satisfied despite that he finished first at their last round. He gazed into her defenseless body, he exhaled sharply. I'm such a lucky man. He told himself.

He parted her legs and held it apart so he can dive into her sensitive folds and eat the hell out of her soul. "Oh my god." She uttered in surprise and ecstasy. She inclined her torso to watch him nibble on her south, she couldn't believe he was doing it.

It was something she always yearned for but her husband never gave her because he only wants to please himself whenever they get physical.

She gently bent her head backwards and closed her eyes as he flickered his tongue against her swollen flesh. "Yeah..." she whimpered sounding so defeated.

She wanted to cuss loudly as she felt him starting to finger her while he vigorously eat her out. "Rodrigo—" she choked and started to feel her body shivering in pleasure.

"Ohm—" she moaned and raked his hair but there is no way to stop him. He wants her to have a great finish as well, not just him, and she gave him a great one so will he.

"God—"   
"Yes," she puled and waited for her to just end as he relished on her pink folds.

Her moans became continuous until she finally came for him. He made sure he swept every juice she produced — he knew she was just as neat on the inside and on the outside.

She tasted so raw and sweet. He seems to enjoy nibbling on her that he totally forgot that she already finished. "Wait." She chuckled and pulled his face off her gently.

"Sorry," he smiled and went on top of her for a kiss. "You taste so good." He complimented making his girl feel so beautiful.

He traced the curves of her body as he brushed his lips against hers. He spooned her until they fall asleep.

Rodrigo woke up in the middle of the night with the warmth of Leni's body in his arms — it brought a smile on his lips. He kissed her shoulder and hugged her tightly. It woke her up for a while but she love being in his arms that moment.

She held his hand and kissed the back of it. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked. "No." She replied without having the need to open her eyes.It suddenly came to her the things she had from him last night — great sweet night indeed.

It was the best night she had with a man. She realized that it's really different to spend a night with a person you like than to force yourself to spend the night with a man who did nothing but make you feel like you're some worthless person.

"You're really special." He whispered just in time. He had so much emotions and feelings for her but he didn't want to put so much pressure on her especially that they just met.

He kissed her temple and nuzzled the side of her face. "I wish I was your man." He uttered softly. "I promise to take care of you." He added. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "I wish." She replied.


	12. Ravaging his Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the wife of the man treats him like an option and another woman comes to him and makes him feel like a priority for once, can you blame him to taking it?

 

Rodrigo is a married man and no word can describe how Leni turns his body's senses on fire. They made each other's body their wonderland, no place or time could stop them from the ecstasy they venture together. Their bodies felt like opposite poles that magnetizes each other making it hard for them to resist the attraction. They brought each other to the places and experiences that neither of them has been, adventured each other together in all way they could throughout the years like they were two puzzle pieces that just matches together but the only problem is she isn't the woman he is married to.

Rodrigo's life felt like a dream when he got married to Cielito but little did he know that the thrill of being married to her will eventually fade out as she focused on her work and treated him like he was just an option — someone who won't be much of a loss. Their marriage started to fall apart as they discovered how Rodrigo was incapable of having a child, this pulled down Cielito's interest on him even more making him feel even more worthless in the marriage.

He began to look for something to distract him from being depressed and that is when he met Leni. The woman who spiced up his life and brought a new beginning to his ending life with Cielito.

She huffed the mentholated cigarette and looked blankly at a distance. She was wearing a plain black spaghetti dress with a slightly low neckline and a short length of skirt along with her bloody red lipstick.

"Cigarettes don't look so nice on women." A stranger approached her. She squinted a bit as she looked at him, "I'm sorry?" She replied. "Specially on beautiful women like you." He followed and flashed a charming smile, she sneered discreetly feeling bummed on such pick up lines from men after getting so much of it every single time they see her on the club alone.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Can I?" He asked for the stick she was puffing on, she furrowed her eyebrows as she handed him the cigar. He took it and threw it away. "Okay, what the hell was that?" She responded.

"Told you, it doesn't look nice on you." He reminded. "You don't get to tell me what to do, stranger." She countered and pulled out another stick from her purse but he stopped her before she was able to light it up.

"What is wrong with you?" She complained, a bouncer approached them. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Sorry, we're just having a talk." Rodrigo informed him, she just nodded, the bouncer left them alone.

He returned his attention to her, "There are a lot of things to do with your mouth instead of just puffing a cigarette." She just stared at him. "Grab a drink, talk to people for example." He followed after realizing how she didn't get it well at first.

He held her hand and walked her to the bar area, made her sit on a stool. "Can I buy you a drink?" He offered, she smiled. "Smooth of you, stranger." The bartender handed them his favorite heavy drink.

The two exchanged some deep conversations as they drowned themselves into some heavy liquor. She expressed her frustrations on her life, when her parents left her right after she was born and how she had to live alone and survive on her own. He sympathized with her and vented out about how his failing marriage makes him feel distraught. He hated how his own wife leads in making him feel like he was a worthless man after learning that he isn't capable of having kids. They began to dance and started hitting on each other.

"I have to tell you," she uttered loudly competing with the loud music. "What?" He asked. "I think you're attractive." She complimented hazily, her face felt a bit numb.

He chuckled, "You too." He felt flattered with the compliment. "But you're married, right?" She asked and tapped his thighs. He just smiled and held her to keep her balance on the bar stool she was sitting on. She looked up to him and grinned, her vision felt like rotating but she was amused by him.

"I still don't know your name but can I be your mistress?" She giggled, he and was startled for a moment. He never thought he would be able to reel her in that night, he doubted more thinking that she might be just flirting him because she was drunk. "Hey," her sweet voice interrupted his silence. Her hand traveled up to the center of his tightening pants giving it a teasing stroke as she gazed at him.

"You in?" She bit her lower lip, her eyes sparkled — hard for him to resist.

"How can I say no to this..." He her inner thigh and leaned towards her. She licked her lips, "sweet girl." He placed a kiss on her lips that she frantically reciprocated, his hand slowly traveled up beneath her skirt.

She gave him a smile as soon as their lips parted, "Do you mind continuing this to your place?" He asked feeling a heat pooling along his pelvis. "I actually got kicked out of my apartment — rental issues. I'm staying at cheap inns lately. Sorry." She answered but he was certain that he couldn't let the chance go. It has been ages since a woman turned him on and reciprocated his yearning.

"We can go to my place?" He suggested. "What about your wife?" She asked. "She stays at home," he replied and pulled her close, "but this sweet mistress can stay at my condo." He seduced.

He assisted her to his car and drove to his condo unit nearby. He pulled the brakes as the stop light turned red, he leaned back to his seat and exhaled as she languidly stroked the top of his pants teasing him how much she's looking forward to it.

He gazed at her, she was slightly groggy by the liquor she took earlier but it didn't stop her from looking like a bait in his eyes. "I don't even know if my wife still wants me," he started to open up as he gazed into her body. "She doesn't even like to spend time with me anymore." He continued, she just listened silently.

He paused as she started to giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing. Your wife is," she refused to continue.

"Hey," she looked at him and cupped his face. "Doesn't matter if she still likes you or not, okay?" She cheered him up. "Just know that your mistress wants you. _I_ want you." She followed.

"You don't have to feel bad now." She started to unzip his pants without taking off her eyes from him. She groped his erection and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

The lights turned green, "drive safely." She whispered before she leaned down and pulled his length out of his briefs to begin sucking the tip of it gently.

He panted heavily as he drove while receiving a head from his mistress. She didn't stop moving her head back and forth, swallowing his rock hard shaft until they reached the parking lot of his condo unit.

He held her hair back up and watched her hotly blow him. "Jesus," he moaned, hazy of her skillful fellatio.

He pulled her face up to level of his as he splintered. Her hands resumed her stroking, she locked lips with him.

"Let's go up to my place?" He asked, she nodded submissively.

She took off her jacket and sat in the middle of the bed with her eyes closed. "Sleepy?" He asked removing his jacket and shoes off, he didn't get any response.

He left himself with his under shirt and pants on before he went to the bed with her and kneeled in front of her. She looked up to him as she felt his presence, luring him with her smile, he grasped her chin and tilted her head up for a soft kiss.

He cupped her face pressing his lips against hers harder, she could feel her smiling. "What a sugar," he uttered and caressed her smooth shoulder taking the thin strap of her dress down to her arms before he trailed a kiss down from her lips down to her neck and bare shoulders.

Her soft moist skin pressed against his lips brought flames across her body. He hiked her skirt up and headily caressed her smooth thighs and àss. She took off his shirt and splayed her hands on his tanned skin torso, caressed him all over as he ghosted her neck and frantically squeezed her bosom.

In deep longing for her body, he slid the straps of her dress down through her arms and rucked up her dress on her waists. He licked her chest as he took off the nipple tapes from her tips, his joint areas felt searing to see her bare breasts and pink nipples next to his eyes. His chest pounded loudly as his body fumed together with his pants tightening in hunger for her.

He leaned down and nuzzled her plump breasts, gently squeezing it as his tongue played with its tips. She panted hotly as his languid nipples caused a steaming effect to her erroneous zones. Her soundly breaths aroused him, signaling him to continue his business.

His hands traced the curve of her torso down to her abdomen. He stroked her thighs before he caressed the top of her moist panties that implied how wet she was for him. "God, I like that." She breathed.

He moved closer to her urging her to recline a bit as he pulled down her panties. He looked at her as he blandly stroked her wet folds stimulating her body's nerves. She breathed heavily through her mouth, making him feel how his stroking thrills her.

He loved the way she responded to him, it was everything he wanted to see from his woman. He slowly inserted his finger into her tight slit, she licked her lips and closed her eyes to carefully enjoy his finger sliding smoothly inside her.

Her breaths blended with short moans in sync with his finger that eventually turned into fingers sinking inside her, hitting her sensitive spot — making her even more wet.

"No way." She sounded so thrilled as he lowered his head and swept her sweet juices with his tongue. She panted heavily watching him nibble on her tender folds while fingering her.

"Uh— my god." She moan hitched.

He played a circular motion at the tip of her folds, focused on gently sucking her pink folds. Her body trembled as his eating intensified, "yes," she moaned and tried to keep herself together until she came sweetly next to his mouth — a couple of times as his mouth wouldn't stop feasting over her.

He swept her clean, he couldn't deny how he loved her raw taste on his mouth making him think how he can eat her out all day and night.

They kneeled back in front of each other atop the bed again and brushed their lips on each other after he made his main course all drenched out for him. "That was so good," she whispered in the midst of the kisses. "Yeah," he replied and reached down to have a last touch of her soft folds.

He pressed his lips hard on her making her lie down carefully with the guide of his hand holding the weight of her lower back. He parted her legs with his knees barring it from being back together, she smirked at him, she knows what he's planning to do next.

He went back to nibbling her breasts as he took off his briefs next to her eyes and kneeled back up. He stroked his length to condition himself for his next move. She swallowed a lump on her throat, now that she saw his size with the lights on, it thrilled her to see the admirable girth and length he is about to bury inside her.

"I don't think I prepared for this." She chuckled, "Do you have condoms?" She asked. "Biologically, I can't have a child. We don't need condoms." He explained, she licked her lips as she watched him rub his veiny length against her tender folds to tease her.

She felt so sensitive like she doesn't need him to pierce her in to make herself come. "Just break me." Her teeth clenched, he finally inserted his tool. She exhaled soundly after feeling the stretched he caused. He positioned himself to make sure he would hit her spot for every thrust he delivers.

She started to cope by breathing heavily in sync with his rhythm but as his length dug deeper inside her, she was unable to keep herself from moaning in pleasure. He bent towards her and made her wrap her arms around his torso and her legs around his pelvis as he pounded her tender cavern. His veins brought galvanizing sensations to her flesh making her feel hazy as he propelled back and forth. He could feel her flesh tightly grasping on him for every time she approached her peak. He watched her fine breasts animate as he thrusted his whole size on her sweet gash.

Her fingertips sunk into his skin, he ghosted her neck as she gently bit his shoulder blade. She cooed, "come inside," she requested wanting to know how it feels for the first time after knowing it's safe.

Her toes felt stiff, her flesh felt sore but she didn't want him to stop plowing her tightness. "You can go harder." She uttered while her teeth gritted on each other and her nails scratching his back. "I will." He replied and gave her a deep sharp stroke before he transitioned his fast and rough rhythm to a deep and slow one.

"You're killing me." She rasped breathlessly. He could vividly see the struggle in her face as his mad veins abused her sensitive walls for every time he pulls it out.

"You like that?" He looked at her lusciously. "Don't stop, you—." She panted, her eyes losing it's focus, resisting to roll. As much as she enjoyed his massive size, he also felt electrified by how fine and tight she was causing him to go rock hard all night.

He was amused by how she aroused him that he's still up despite the great head and missionary they had. He felt himself gush slightly inside her but he knew his man still needs to please his girl some more.

He withdrew himself off her and gazed into her fine body and felt so grateful to be able to do a fine woman as her.

_What's her name again?_

He suddenly realized, "Wait, I still don't know your name." He brought up. She looked at him and tried to conquer her grogginess, she sat up and pulled him by his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"You don't ask for the girl's name you picked up at a bar. You just fück as hard as you can." She retorted with a sinful stare. "And she'll fūck you good in return." She rolled over and went on top of him.

He laid his back firmly on the bed and looked up to her humping his erection, stroking his lean with her drenched core.

His breaths turned heavy, his cheeks and pits felt sweaty. He groped her breasts and pulled her close so he can suck onto her pink tips. She exhaled and position his erection upright so she can carefully sit on it.

Their new position made her struggle a bit as it enable his stiffness to reach the depths of her core. It was just halfway but she already felt stuffed, she sat on him harder and moaned as she finally took him all in. He held her hips and helped her sway.

She barely noticed how she harshly clenched into her biceps as she continued sinking into his shaft. This time, she was certain that he really is bigger than any of her encounters before and it's making her struggle and enjoy at the same time.

His texture and counter thrusts made it effortless for him to make her gush for him again. It didn't even last that long to make her body shiver for him. Her abdomen and folds felt sore but he wasn't done yet and he won't let her getaway without finishing him.

"How are you still hard—" he made her face down the bed before he pulled her hips up. "Oh my god," she whispered upon feeling his head rubbing against her reddened folds teasing her.

"Just do it—" she was silenced as he gave her a ripping deep thrust. She bit on her finger and clenched into the sheets as he began his heavy thrusts.

His thrusts felt rough, it made her feel uneasy but she also wanted him to get rough on her — maybe even more. He parted her legs wider and began to accelerate his rhythm, enjoying the smooth motion of his length inside her raw slit — controlling the rhythm by her hips.

She felt like collapsing in deep arousal, his sacs pounding on her tender folds contributed to driving her crazy as his textured size ravished her tight entrance. He felt even more harder to witness her back arching, illuminating her childbearing hips and small waists. She moaned loudly, she couldn't stop it, he groped into her breasts as he intensified his stabs and nuzzled her smooth back.

He felt her muscled throbbing and her breaths sounding heavier and heavier. He held her by her jaw and pulled her up, pressing her back against his torso without interrupting his thrust's rhythm. She mewled, her body felt numb, her lustful hormones felt ablaze as she submitted herself into his heavy pace.

His vision started to feel disrupted as he listened to her struggling moans and hitching breaths. His seeds felt clogged up inside him as he caressed her jaws, her breasts and body, felt her plump hind sitting in him and her taut core grasping on him.

She lost herself, her flesh pulsated in sensitivity, her body quivered as she finally had her mind blowing endand he still refused to give her a break as he haven't reached his yet. She tried to pull herself off his erection but he was too lecherous to even consider stopping. Shockwaves travelled across her body making her nerves feel like they're filled up with static.

"Wait, stop, stop. Yes." Her moans hitched, made her stutter but it just urged him to go harder. She started to feel light headed, she was more than just sore but he was on his peak and wanted to just ransack her.

He was deaf for a moment, the pleasure of doing her nullified his senses. It sank to him how good it was and how did he ever let himself miss to feel that good for the past three years.

"I'm gonna break you." He uttered sternly and pinned her down the bed, pinned her wrists with his grip. "Hey, I'm done. Wait!" She stuttered but it's when she felt that the liquor they drank earlier finally took effect in him.

"Oh my god." She moaned. She didn't know if she could still handle another round but he looked at her like a carnal prey that he would tear apart that very moment. "You're drunk, stop. I'm done. Please—" she tried to resist but he was too strong.

He roughly forced himself inside her again and entranced himself into her fine body. "Stop," She couldn't think straight, the alcohol she had made her fluid, his dreadful plowing made her sore, her abused body made her weak and with her arms pinned by his grip, she just couldn't find a way to resist his demands.

He headily kissed her neck, traced her jaws and her lips. He was badly swallowed by his raging lust that he didn't care if she was already pleading for him to stop. "Oh my god!" She cussed as he pounded her deeply.

He wanted to squeeze and grope on her bouncing breasts but he knew it was more necessary to pin her hands down. She breathed heavily as he pulled himself, "I don't want this." She groaned, her skin prickled and her core felt overly used.

"Stop, please." She begged but he continued his propelling — only focusing until he approaches his end.

"Stop— I said stop—" he just went deeper and harder, she hated how he was going rougher and rougher and not care about her but it thrilled her as well. After failing to make him stop, her muscles started to feel numb, she didn't know now if she really wanted him to stop when the idea of him being all aggressive and forceful somehow woke her senses. ****

She began to hear his breaths slowly turning into deep moans as his pace accelerated. She sustained a moan as she clenched her fists tightly, "Hmmph."

The vibrations brought by his roughpounding made her sluice shatter once again. She looked at him with a begging stare, she can't take another one, her muscles felt constipated already and her flesh felt so sore like it was about to bleed — it was all normal, she just wasn't used to to rough sèx and large sizes.

He finally freed her wrists and carried his own weight with his elbows sinking into the cushion of the bed.

He could feel himself approaching his end. He brushed lips with her wantonly, gave her his deepest thrusts until he finally released his seeds inside her.

She kept her arms wrapped tightly around him until he finally came. They both ran after their breaths and waited for their searing bodies to cool down. His dreadful rhythm transitioned into a slow and frantic one — finally making her feel at ease.

He pulled him out from the gape he caused on her narrow division. Their juices gushed out of her slit, alluding how much ecstasy they caused upon exploring each other's body.

He sprawled beside her and pulled her close with a smile. She submitted herself as it just sank to her how much energy he drained from her, it made her feel drowsy. She could feel his warm body pressed against her back and his weakened erection touching her posterior.

She couldn't believe what just happened that night, she slept with a married man making her feel torn whether to feel good for being a mistress blessed with great sēx or feel bad about having a married man screw her.

He wrapped his arms around her and spooned her while kissing her shoulders until they fell asleep.

—

Their first meeting was followed by another one and another more each day until they began to regularly see each other. Just like the first time they met, their bodies' attraction to each other remained constant making their relationship even more physical.

They would drink and wear themselves out with exhausting séx at his condo unit, in his car, at the mall's dressing room, parking lot, they were like wild animals, teens that just learned how good sèx is. More than that, as they continued to go out, they started to develop attachment to each other, eventually, they fell in love with each other.

She never imagined herself settle with a married man but he made her feel complete, accepted, adored and cared about — something she badly wanted since she was young. In return, she made him feel the same despite that she is aware of how he is incapable of giving her a child when the time comes they would want to have a family together. She was contented with him and only him, something that Cielito never did.

They laid themselves on the same plane, spent time together doing things they mutually wanted and explored things they've always been curious about. Never did it cross his mind that he would ever try to sleep with a woman who would allow him to tie her limbs together, blindfold her eyes and gag her mouth during their steamy moments, he never thought he'll meet someone who would be all up for actions on risky places, someone who's got the stamina to try everything they could think of and fulfill all his fantasies — she made it all happen with him.

In time of being together behind his wife's eyes, they developed something more than just sèx. They went out on dates, bought each other gifts. They made themselves present on each other's milestone and made memories together.

He was certain, she was certain that they were soulmates. They knew how to read each other's minds, how does one think and feel without asking. It was just unfortunate of them that they met each other when he was already married and tied to a woman he no longer loves. 


	13. Sweet Spa Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo's gets a free massage voucher at the Happy Ending spa and tries out their service despite that he wasn't aware of what it really is, Leni becomes his personal massager.

 

"Happy ending massage, full service massage, Nuru gel massage, three hour jacuzzi, hot sauna, steaming shower rooms..." The services appeared like a bunch of jargon to him as he was never a fan of any spa service stated on the voucher that his colleague gave him.

"Take this so you can relax yourself." He recalled as his colleague handed him a spa voucher after he successfully presented his project plan that he worked on for over six months.

His body clock deteriorated and no words could explain how stressed he was working on that project for the past months, he knew he deserve some time to relax this time and as a reward to himself, he decided to avail a service from the said spa.

He was nescient of the services real spas provide but he felt like there wouldn't be much harm of trying, it's free anyways.

He entered the branch and found himself amused by the dim and cozy atmosphere of the lobby.

"Good day, sir..."

"Rodrigo." He introduced. "Good day sir Rodrigo. How may I help you?" The woman at the lobby asked. He approached the desk and showed her his voucher. "Oh, voucher. What service would you like to avail?" She looked so amused as his voucher had a VIP stamp and only VIP people gets such deals.

"Uhm, I'm not sure but what is your best service here?" He asked feeling so dumb about spas. "You can avail Nuru Spa Package, Wet Spa Package or Hot Spa Package with this voucher, sir. But our best service goes to Hot Spa Package." She suggested.

"Does it include a good massage?" He inquired. "Yes sir. Hot spa package is inclusive of full body massage, private jacuzzi for three hours and a happy ending." She informed.

"Happy ending?" The lady thought he was joking about not knowing what is it. "Good massage session, sir." She smiled.

"Oh, well I guess I'll take that." He replied eager to relax himself out. The spa was quite booked, all of their girls were occupied, they had to make him wait until one frees up.

"Oh, okay." He sounded a bit disappointed but his waiting didn't last too long. "Sir Rodrigo? I'm Leni. I'll be at your service today." She called his attention and smiled sweetly at him.

Her smile got him, his disappointment swiftly vanished.

She walked him to a private room and gave him some privacy to strip himself off and lie down on the bed. He covered his lower body with the soft white towel. She knocked, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He replied and kept his head on the hole of the massage bed.

"What do you prefer, sir? Hot or cold gel?" She asked. "Hot sounds good to me." He replied thinking it's more relaxing to have some hot gel rubbed on his body.

"How would you like your massage to be? Hard or soft?" She asked and gently covered his back with the nuru gel. "I think hard massage would do. I just need to take all the stress away, you know." He chuckled.

"Hard massage it is." She began to caress his body and provide him some hard massage to relax his body.

Her hands were magic, he never thought massages were that good. It totally relieves him. After a while of squeezing and stroking his limbs and back, she requested for him to roll over and face the ceiling so she can start with his shoulders and chest.

It stunned him to see the three buttons of her top all unbuttoned, he could see her black lace bra. He tried to act like he didn't notice, kept himself intact and focused despite that it bothers him to see an attractive woman like her touching his body for a massage.

She swung her hair to the back and filled her palms with some hot gel. "Your chest and shoulders, sir." She informed before she went on top of his head and bent down to spread the gel across his torso.

He struggled to contain himself as her breasts touched the top of his head. He didn't know how to respond well, he didn't know it was normal for such spas.

She continued massaging his joints and body, pressed her chest closer to him discreetly that it would turn him on until she saw a bulge rising on the towel covering his groin.

He closed his eyes and tried to manipulate his body. He diverted his mind to other things so that he can stop himself from being aroused but every time he open his eyes, he sees Leni's unbuttoned top and fine curves through her tight uniform.

 _Is that really the uniform they use in here_? He asked himself finding it so provocative.

"Sorry but your top's buttons are open." He pointed out of concern. She looked at him surprised. "Sorry," she thought it was an indirect complain of how is she not taking it off yet.

She unbuttoned her top and took it off in front of him, he was rendered speechless to see an attractive woman in a tight skirt and black laced bra. He gulped harshly as he felt himself erecting higher beneath the white towel.

He wanted to ask why she took off her uniform but he didn't want to sound like a pervert as well so he chose to act like it's not much of a deal — but he felt like drooling to see her pushed up breasts as she massaged his body parts.

"I'll just put this so your eyes can relax." She placed a cold gel mask on his eyes to relax his tired eyes. "It's cold." He chuckled. "It is." She replied and proceeded with the leg massage.

The cold mask laid on his eyes took his attention away from her. He had to keep his eyes close, he could no longer see her half naked in front of him.

She poured a special gel on her palms and removed the towel off his pelvis. It shook him for a moment. _Is that necessary?_ He observed the situation for a while before he reacted but he lost it when he felt her soft palms lubricated with a gel languidly hold his erection.

He carefully removed his eye mask and checked on what was happening but it just made him harder to watch her stroke him gently. "Do you really have to..." he uttered nervously.

She smiled at him sweetly without stopping the slow strokes on his length. "It's part of the body, sir." She replied, he didn't know what to say but the longer he lets her stroke him, the more he gets aroused.

"Yeah, uhm. It's making me a bit..." he choked on his thoughts. She smiled as she knew he was liking it.

"I've seen a lot of this but you're really something." She complimented and gave him a tempting smirk. "Just... wow." She mouthed.

 _What_? He didn't expect he'll get such comments and service.

The gel rubbed across his body brought a warm sensation on his skin and muscles but the one she's using on his groin seems differently special. It just didn't make him feel warm but it also felt like it was helping his shaft to become harder like it was some kind of stimulating gel.

She began to work on his sacs as well making him even more uncomfortable with the stimulation that her hands was giving him. "Okay, uhm. That's really surprising." His voice trembled.

"Is it good?" She asked mainly concerned about her customer being all satisfied and relaxed.

"Good?" He sounded so puzzled. "Sorry, I'm just not used to having body massage and this is like my— oh my god." He was interrupted as she leaned down and started to lick the tip of his erection.

"Okay, that's not a massage." He stuttered, with his eyes wide open, he watched her tongue flicker across the head of his shaft and her mouth swallowing his length and gently blowing him.

"It's better than a massage, sir." She replied and stroked him as she licked his size from bottom to top.

"Yeah?" He was left confused, torn whether to ask her to stop of to let her proceed.

"You're really big." She reiterated, fascinated by his impressive length and girth. "I mean, I've seen long ones but not this thick." She expressed, he didn't know how to respond but it started to sink into him how she is making his body sear.

She continued giving him an amazing head, ignited the sleeping nerves of his body as she gave him an eye contact as she blew him. "God, you're good." He panted and held her hair back as he watched her go back and forth.

She was his type and he couldn't deny to himself that he finds her fine as hell, he wasn't disgusted, he was grateful.

Her blowing intensified, he held her hair at the back and guided her rhythm. She finished him off with some wanton deep throats. He moaned as he released his body's fume on her mouth.

She spitted it out and used it to make her stroking easier. "That was hot. You're so hot." He exclaimed finding it so amusing to be blown by a tempting woman like her.

"That would be all for your full body massage, sir." She informed him. "Oh, that's... it's done?" He asked. "Just the full body massage. You still have the private jacuzzi." She clarified.

"Oh." He uttered. "Do you want a warm jacuzzi bath or a hot one?" She asked so she can prepare the jacuzzi for him.

"Hot. I like hot ones." He answered, she nodded politely before she walked out of the room to prepare the private bath.

He laid on his back as she stepped out of the room. He couldn't believe a hot babe just gave him an amazing head, he didn't even expect to get one that day and the fact that it was Leni — a hot and fine girl — he could already call it a day.

Leni went back and fetched him to is jacuzzi spot. "Wow." Sound of enthrallment came out of his mouth as he saw the cozy jacuzzi room with some relaxing dim lights around.

"Hot jacuzzi tub for you." She smiled and watched him step inside the tub. "You're not coming?" He asked as she remained still to where she was standing.

"Oh, it's a private jacuzzi for the customer who availed it and _you're_ the customer... not me." She chuckled as she clarified.

He paused for a moment, he was expecting her to join him. "But I requested for a hot jacuzzi." Her eyebrows furrowed, she checked on the water to make sure it was hot as he requested.

"Isn't hot?" She asked wondering if he would want to raise its temperature. "No, I mean, this jacuzzi is no way hot without you in it." He explicated. The smile on her face turned into a sweet chuckle.

"Sir Rodrigo..." she uttered. "Come on. Join me." He invited her. She was hesitant at first as she didn't want anyone to know she joined. All the girls want to experience the jacuzzi tub but the management prohibits them to join unless their customer demands for it and it was very seldom that their customers ask them to join in.

"Leni?" He held her close and nuzzled on her cheek. "Come with me." He insisted and unclasped the hooks of her bra. "I'm taking this off. You can't say no now." He slid it off her arms and gazed at her plump breasts and its pink tips.

"Aren't you a fine woman?" His body was filled with some kindling sensation as he lowered his head and frantically nibbled on her breasts, she moaned.

He gently squeezed and massaged it as he delicately sucked her pink tips until it felt tender. He hooked his finger on the garter of her skirt and panties, trailed a kiss from her chest down to her abdomen as he pulled her lower clothings down to the floor.

He started to be her favorite customer. Most of the men she served before only cared about what pleases them but Rodrigo was different. He touched her gently and spoke to her like she was a valuable one. He was the man every serving woman in the spa was hoping for.

He held her hand and made her step in the tub with him. He wrapped his arms around her as they cuddled at one side. "You're really beautiful." He complimented and kissed the back of her hand.

"You know it's my first time to have a massage. I didn't know it was this good." He shared, she looked at him with a sweet stare. "So that's why you were surprised earlier." She giggled. "Yeah." He confirmed.

"But you do know this spa is different from the others, right?" She asked but he was clueless. "How so?" He retorted. "You're crazy," she laughed. "Happy ending spa gives you sèxual services. Regular spas don't and you just came to a happy ending spa." She explained.

"Oh. So that's what happy ending means." He just knew. "So don't go asking for a head from a regular spa. You're gonna be in a big trouble." She laughed. "Yeah. Yeah." He responded, "I wouldn't want to have one if it's not from you anyways." He added, she blushed.

It was her first time to blush over a customer and it felt unusual to her. He kissed her shoulder and gazed into her eyes.

"Come here." He asked her to sit and face him but she hesitated for a moment. "Oh uhm..." she uttered hating to reject his request.

"What?" He asked sweetly. "We're not really allowed to have sèx with our customers." She stated shyly.

"Oh." Disappointment swarmed him. He never had time to get laid and he didn't want to get laid with just any good looking women. He needed connection and he felt it with her.

"Isn't this a private jacuzzi?" He asked. "Yeah." She nodded. "Does this room have cameras or monitoring stuff?" He looked around. "No, no. That would be invasion of privacy. This room is strictly private." She assured, he looked at her with a smile.

"Then that means we have no rules here." He implied. She looked back into his eyes and chuckled, he was such a sweet man. "Come on." He held her and made her sit on his lap facing him.

He aimed to arouse her by passionately brushing lips with her and ghosting her neck living shallow marks on his territory. "You know we're really not allowed to do this." She whispered. "They wouldn't know." He replied and started playing with her breasts. "I'll take care of you." He followed and nibbled on her tender tips.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and looked upon her brown eyes, she nodded wanting to feel him too. A smile sprouted on his lips as he parted her legs firmly and positioned his erection underwater before he pushed it inside her sweet division.

Sliding it in didn't require much effort. The gel lubricated his skin well, his foreplay made her wet enough and the hot water of jacuzzi helped them a lot. She held his shoulder and kept her eyes on him as she moved her hips.

His eyes manifested the fascination he had for her. He looked so captivated. She swayed her hips and ground on him as she allowed his overwhelming size to give her tight slit a little stretch. He guided the depth by her hips making sure she could adjust to his size penetrating back and forth her slim gash. Her moans blended with her breaths, she swallowed a lump on her throat as his length reached the depths of her entrance.

He held her close and showered her with some neck kisses to take her focus away from his attempts for deep strokes. He could hear her struggling pantings next to his ear syncing with his pace.

He kept his gentle rhythm and figured out the best angle for his penetration so that he could hit her spot and bring her the satisfaction that she deserves. "Your man must be lucky to have you." He breathed as he shove his erection inside her. "Look at how fine you are." She allured him.

She refused to speak while he was humping on her as she might be unable to keep herself from moaning loudly. "You like that?" He asked after noticing her face respond to his accelerating deep strokes. She nodded like a feeble girl, "yeah." She mewled.

It's been ages since he was last aroused and now that he's got a fine chick he's fùcking with at a cozy hot jacuzzi tub, it was just inevitable for him not to get carried away.

She gasped as he switched places. Made her back rest on the wall of the jacuzzi and lifted her pelvis up in level with his face. Her chest pounded as she watched him lean towards the center of her legs and flick his tongue against her sensitive folds.

A hot moan escaped her mouth as he began to gently suck her pinks. "Good?" He asked, she nodded breathlessly. She couldn't believe he was working on pleasing her — he was really special.

He enjoyed every moment his tongue flicked across her neat pearls. He used his thumb to stroke her nub as her nibbled on her to give her a better stimulation. She couldn't stop moaning and panting with his techniques, hence, she didn't want him to stop — she rarely get satisfying service and she won't let the opportunity go to waste.

He caressed her abdomen and kept lapping on her, sweeping every sweetness she produced. "God—" she choked after coming a couple of times, it didn't stop him from continuing his business, he even started fingering her.

"Yes, that's — there. God. That's so good." Her voice hitched, her body trembled as she succumbed into the delight of his mouth and fingers.

Her skin felt so soft, her southern lips were so flesh and pink, she was so tidy of herself and he couldn't feel more captivated by her.

After giving her countless times of climax, he made her rest herself back and nuzzled her neck and face with soft kisses. "You like that?" He asked and held her close. "You're so neat and beautiful. How do you do that?" He showered her with compliments as he caressed her body like she was so precious.

"Did anybody tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked and dipped his finger on the shallow depths of her core, stroking her languidly as they talk. "Well, most customers say that to the girls here." She replied.

"Oh." He replied and gazed at her. He was deeply fascinated by her beauty, she was really his type and it just intoxicates him. If he could only do her at every part of that spa, he would. She was such a decoy and it raged his yearning, he was that enticed.

As he laid his eyes on her, the level of his pining raised. His body felt ablaze as electricity sprung across his veins.

Her haunting eyes, her feeble face, her curvy figure, her plump breasts and pink tips, her soft skin, her rose scent and her sweet and glabrous core just drove him crazy.

"You're making me crazy." He uttered with a sound of letch. She looked back at him but before she responds, he lifted her up and made her sit at the edge of the jacuzzi.

Made her lean backwards before he attacked her with a deep thrust. She moaned sharply, unprepared for his sudden force that was eventually followed by another harsh piercing on her tightness. She held his shoulder and softly begged for him to go gentle but his senses raged, he felt like exploding and he couldn't stop himself from roughly drilling her.

"Hey—" she got interrupted as he pinned her down the floor and banged her hard. She groaned in shock and bliss.

There aren't much chances that he get to screw a hot chick like her and he would do her as hard as he could before the chance runs out. She pressed her lips against his shoulder blade to keep herself from making much sounds, she didn't want anyone to know she was letting a customer bang her — especially that hard.

Her head felt fuzzy, she was mindless of how her grip on his back tightened. Her round breasts gently bounced in sync with his hard propelling. She breathed heavily and moaned next to his earlobes.

"God, you're so hot." His deep voice quavered as he hastened his drill. She felt how much he was aroused by her, he wouldn't stop stabbing her hard despite that she already finished.

She gasped as he gently choked her in the neck, he locked his eyes on her as he ruptured his swelling core. "You're mine, Leni." His deep voice brought shivers to her spine. She looked at him looking so frail and weak.

"Yeah," she cooed. "Shít, I'll fùck you any day." His teeth clenched, she wantonly sucked his finger.

"Ugh," she tilted her head sideward as she struggled to keep herself together. He was abusing her tender gash, her muscles contracted and grasped on his length for every time he made her come but he just won't stop.

 _She deserves so much_. He told himself as he tried to last longer than he could for her pleasure.

He stood up and carefully lifted her. He supported her weight and made her legs strangle around his waists.  A sharp groan came out of her as he pierced his thickness inside her. "You're really not done yet?" She breathed.

"Gotta make the most of this." He chuckled lewdly. "Oh, yes." She moaned while staring back at him. He thrusted deeply and pressed her back against the wall, with her legs tied around his pelvis, she had no power to resist him.

"God, Leni. You don't know how much I want to break you right now." He expressed and kept his deep and fast cadence.

"You are already doing it." She uttered breathlessly while nodding telling him she loves it.

He squeezed her breasts and french kissed her soft lips. "Ugh—" he moaned, she found it so hot.

He delve into the pit of her jaw and shoulder, sniffed her sweet scent as he breathed heavily next to her ears. "You have to give me children, for christ's sake, Leni. You're driving me crazy." He held her tightly as he felt himself approaching his end.

"Yeah," she purred in a high pitch, syncing her climax with him.

His thrusting accelerated, going in faster and deeper until she felt him starting to lose his rhythm.

"Oh my god," her moaned quivered with his penetration. He inner walls throbbed in pain and pleasure, her cheeks felt numb as he triggered her body's nerves to splinter in ecstasy.

"Oh yes, fūck." He mouthed as he finally peaked. He felt dizzy as he carefully freed her legs from being strangled.

She carefully laid her sole down the floor, her muscles felt tender. He waited for his shaft to finish releasing the curled up coils of seeds inside her before he pulled it out off her swollen core.

He exhaled and ran out of words after she brought him to paradise. Their mixed juices dripped down her smooth thighs.

She pressed herself against the wall and waited for him to speak. She started to feel anxious thinking he could possibly lose interest on her right after he banged her hard like what most customers do.

She tried to recover and catch her breaths. He stroked himself and made sure he releases all the clogged up bliss inside him.

"Hey." He checked on her. "You okay?" He asked hoping he didn't hurt her when he lost himself, she nodded reservedly.

He felt the insecurity on her face. She was slightly curling up trying to cover her bare body. "You were..." he thought of a perfect word to describe her.

"perfect." He continued bringing relief to her heart. A smile grew on her lips. "Thank you, sir." She replied politely.

He cupped her jaws and gazed into her eyes before he laid a soft kiss on her lips. "You are the definitely the happy to this happy ending." He told her.

 _He's such a romantic guy_. He seems to know what to tell a girl right after they do it and it was so unusual for her to encounter such man.

They began to wrap it up. Rodrigo went to the lobby to hand out his voucher and the additional minimal fees he had to pay.

"Do you have a comfort room here?" He asked, the receptionist directed him. "Thanks." He replied and took a break.

He couldn't stop thinking of Leni. He went out of the cubicle and saw Leni inside the male's restroom.

"Hey." He smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hi, sorry I had to go here." She strode towards him.

"I just want to thank you for the tip and..." she hesitated a bit. "The experience." She followed with a blushing face.

He held her hand and looked at her in the eye. "You deserve it." He replied.

"I'll definitely come back here for you. Just for you." He watched her cheeks flush. "I'll wait for that." She uttered with a sweet tone.

"And maybe we can go out together sometimes?" He attempted but he needed to say it. "Okay." She smiled, she's been waiting for him to say it.

"Perfect." He held her close and passionately kissed her.

"But you can't just come inside the male's bathroom to see me," he chuckled. "Sorry." She found herself silly. "I might not be able to hold myself together, I might just pull you inside the cubicle and you know. Do the magic." He jested but she actually liked the idea.

She gave him a naughty smirk, "Doesn't sound bad to me." She teased and stroked his chest.


	14. Exes and Lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threatened by her ex, Rodrigo's exceptional performance at the court, Leni plays a dirty game to beat him down.

****She exhaled sharply trying to ease the anger off her chest as Atty. Rodrigo nailed during their hearing. _I can't keep letting him stomp on me and my client on the court_. She reminded herself before she scowled at him and walked out.

"It would be a perfect timing because the next hearing is on Monday of December, we can do a follow up hearing within that week and I'm sure we can grill them and win this case." His client felt relieved.

"If you can't score on the next one then I'm gonna have to have you replaced!" Her client scolded her. "I know! You just have to trust me and listen to me, I'm the lawyer here." She retorted despite that she was quite certain that the case is a bit hopeless.

With her charms and beauty, she managed to hold a closed door meeting with the judge and have him move the next hearing on a Friday afternoon so they can avoid follow up hearings that might grill her client even more. She bent down and held his thigh languidly, he glanced at her sweet chest. "I'm not asking you to side on us but I need your help." She explained, "You'll get the dessert after." She uttered in a tempting voice.

"I know you want it." She stroked his thigh and gazed at him with a captivating stare. He smiled at her tempted to grab her.

—

Rodrigo stomped towards her house's doorsteps and knocked loudly. She opened the door with a sullen stare, "I don't remember inviting you today." He glared at her and dragged her in, closing the door next to them.

"Wait, what the hell is wrong with you? You know I can call the police and accuse you of trespassi—" He snatched her phone and threw it away.

Her eyes grew in surprise, "Now you can't do that." He stated. "And now that's a property damage." She squinted at her coldly. "Can you stop?" He retorted.

She crossed her arms and looked at him in confidence. "What do you want?" She asked. "I don't know how you convinced judge Morty to move the hearing but I'm telling you, play this game fairly or I will get back on you." He taunted but she snorted.

"I'm not kidding, Leni." He followed sternly. "That's an accusation, you don't have any proof—"

"Wendy told me you went to judge Morty's office last week. What was that? A closed door meeting? Why weren't we informed?" He interrogated but she just smirked.

"Can you keep it low?" She glowered.

He hated how she doesn't appear to be threatened, he walked towards her with a glare urging her to step back until the couch stopped her.

"You know what? You're full of accusations. I just talked to him. Why is it a big deal?!" She refuted. "Because I know you, Leni. It can't be _just_ a meeting, it can't be just a coincidence that you talked to him that day and he hearing got moved." He countered, she scoffed, "So your basis is your opinion." She calmed herself down and sat at the couch.

"Do you really know me?" She heckled not seeming to feel taunted by him. He didn't know why she doesn't seem to feel threatened. "Or are you just throwing all these accusation to me because you're still salty?" She rebutted.

He gave her a stare of disbelief, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." He replied. "You started it."

"Stop fùcking around to get the judge on your side, you hear me?" He stipulated, she looked away with a smirk. "So you really think I can do that?" She asked trying to make him admit he's still captivated by her.

He clenched his teeth and grunted, "You can lure him but not me." He uttered with a stern voice but she wasn't convinced.

She looked on a straight path — on his bulge — and crossed her legs. "Your pants doesn't seem to agree." She began to manipulate his head, he refused to reply. She stood up next to him and gave him a deadly stare.

"You know what? Instead of blabbering in front of me, why don't you just focus on the case and win it?" She derided. "Problem with you is you talk too much." She added irking him.

He ran out of words, his stare filled with so much annoyance, attacked her but she didn't seem to feel harmed.

"Now if you wouldn't mind," she gracefully unknotted her robe in front of him. "It's my pool time." He was left breathless as he watched her slide her robe off her smooth shoulders and flashed her bare figure with her black swimsuit next to his eyes.

She couldn't get enough of the sight of her ex boyfriend being all stoned to see her figure again. She knew it still blows him away to see her body in flesh.

"You can join me if you want." She stated trying to lure him harder but he worked so hard to keep himself from falling to her trap. She walked towards the pool and gave him one last tempting stare of invitation.

His pants felt tight seeing her plump aśs and the deadly arcs of her body. His body ached to touch her once again as his senses reminded him of the great times he had with her before — when they were still together.

"You're going to hell." He told her. "I'll see you there?" She smirked and watched him grumble out of her house.

He rushed back to his car and breathed heavily. His lungs might have recovered from her tempting stares and bait but his southern can't seem to get over it.

He looked around and realized that the car's windows are tinted dark enough to keep anyone from seeing him inside. "Fùcking—" He cussed as he pulled out his furious man off his pants and jerked the clogged up ecstasy off with the thought of Leni's searing body in his head.

—

The final hearing for the case Leni and Rodrigo competed on came. Despite that Rodrigo nailed the previous hearings, he had a doubt that he'll win it as he saw how judge Morty looked at Leni — drawn with his hunger to taste her — he didn't know if he'll be on the right side with such situation.

About a few minutes before the hearing starts, Leni went for comfort room break. Rodrigo swiftly followed and made it certain that there isn't anyone around the comfort room before he enters and give his last words to her.

She went out of the cubicle, "Wow, you do know this is a female rest room, right?" Surprised by his sudden presence. "I know." He replied and locked the knob.

She flashed sly smile as she saw his uncalled for presence a sign of insecurity. "For the last time, Leni. Play fairly on this case. My client is innocent and I can't let your evil bùllshít get him on bars." He demanded. "Rodrigo... why so scared?" She ridiculed his request. "Don't you trust your lawyering skills that you have to desperately lock yourself here with me to tell me that?" She followed making him feel even more abased.

"I do but I don't trust _you_." He stressed out the pronoun to defend himself and cornered her to the sink platform.

"Me?" She sniggered. "If you think you'll be losing this case against me — which I also think so —" she sounded so certain, "why don't you concede now and maybe you can convince me not to crush you so hard later?" She rested her palms on his chest.

"You're going to hell." He responded. She pushed him away to free herself but he grabbed her arm causing a resist, she sneered at him. "I can't wait to crush you in front of the judge, your client and my client later." He intimidated.

She groped the bulge in his pants. "I'll wait for that." She uttered with a teasing voice and walked out of the comfort room.

He had to stroke himself hard enough to ease the arousal that Leni gave him before he step out and head to the hearing room.

The hearing went through like normal but Rodrigo failed to excel this time, her presence, her tempting stares and the sight of her smooth legs distracted him from defending his client well. For every time she scored that hearing, he felt more and more hopeless. He was certain that her scores that time weren't enough to win the case fairly but then he recalled how the judge looked at her earlier.

A plan bloomed in his head. _You wanna play dirty? Let's play dirty_. He just needed the perfect time to do it.

Alone in the lawyer's lounge, he saw Leni preparing her things. On another angle, he saw judge Morty walking around, he had a feeling he was looking for her.

Now's the perfect time.

He cleared his throat taking her attention, she snorted upon looking away. "What do you want?"

He entered the lounge and left the door wide open. "Nothing. There is just something that brought me here."

"Which is?" She looked at him, not expecting his hungry gaze. A sly smile grew on her lips.

She felt like winning to see him pine for her. "Don't dare to take a step closer." He warned.

"And if I do?" She asked. "You might not be able to walk by the day." He teased lighting up her body.

She gave him a fierce look as she takes a step closer to him, she gasped as he grabbed her and crushed his lips against her. She chuckled in the midst of the kiss, his hands hastily explored her body's curves and groped her fine asś. He could feel her lips smiling.

Her jaw dropped slightly as he pinned her to the wall. "You're too hungry." She remarked.

He gave her a stare filled with lust and hankering before he trailed luscious kisses on her neck, leaving a shallow mark beneath her earlobe. She giggled as he teased her.

He slowly withdrew from the brushing of their lips. She looked at him with the gaze of victory, "I wanna hear you concede." She raised her eyebrows.

He smiled and kept his eyes locked with hers. "Concede?" He asked.

"Say it, or your not getting some." She stipulated.

The door shut close, Leni jolted upon hearing it close. She was left astonished after seeing judge Morty pass by the glass wall of the room with a haunting stare.

She pushed Rodrigo back away from her until judge went off her sight. She scowled at Rodrigo and saw him smiling.

It sank to her how she fell to his trap. "Wanna concede?" He asked, she was defeated.

She wanted to curse him but she didn't want to appear more of a loser in his eyes. She stomped out in rage.

After a couple of days, the results of the case came out and the judge favored Rodrigo and his client. This made Leni rage out in anger, she hated to lose against her ex.

She felt so heavy that she had to drown herself into heavy booze that evening to free her mind from the humiliation of her defeat. After a couple of drinks, she lost herself.

She rushed into Rodrigo's house in frustration. "Leni—" he dodged before she was able to slam his face.

He held her as she lost balance, kept her from stumbling down. "You're drunk!" He remarked.

She squirmed, wanted to hit him but she was too drunk to even make a strike. He brought her in and locked the door to keep them from making a scene.

He made her settle down on the couch, "what the hell, Leni?" His voice raised, she was such a burden. It was his first time to have a peaceful night to sleep after the tiring cases he had and here she is disturbing him.

He rubbed his face in irk, "God, Leni!" He grumbled and stomped towards her.

"Go home—" she took her hands off his grip. "Leni!" He scolded but she remained stubborn.

"No!" She kept resisting until he lost his patience.

"What the fùck, Leni! Get yourself together!" He yelled harshly silencing her.

She crossed her arms and pouted her  lips like a kid who's lollipop got stolen. He stared at her expecting another tantrum but she remained silent.

After a moment of deafening silence, she looked up to him with a scowl, her face still frowning. "What?" He uttered but she didn't speak.

He rolled his eyes, grunted. He held her arm to assist her up, "you should go home—"

She cuts him off by pulling him down for a kiss. Her arms keeping him still by his neck, their lips firmly pressed on each other.

He could taste the booze from her lips, he remained still until it sank to him how she was kissing him. "Leni," he uttered tryin to pull himself away from her.

"You're drunk." Speaking in between her heavy kisses. "So what if I'm drunk?" She retorted pulling herself an inch away from him.

"You don't know what you're doing." He replied but her body felt inflamed, yearning for someone to touch her. "I know what I'm doing." She pulled him by the collar of his top and deliberately brushed her lips with his.

She was such a good kisser, she has always been a good kisser and it made it though for him to resist such temptation. She parted her legs and pulled him closer, pressed his back to feel his bulge against her throbbing core. Her mouth parted as she pant next to his lips, he found it so hot.

His pants felt so tight, she was leaning her head backwards at the couch. He took the opportunity to unbutton her top and have a glimpse of her firm chest. He exhaled heavily as he pushed her brassieres up to cup the bottom of her bosom.

She held his collar and rolled over, straddling on top of him. Grinding the top of his pants and taking off her polo top next to his eyes. "My god, Leni." He breathed and pulled down his pants.

He unclasped the hooks of her bra and slid it off her smooth arms. She bit her lower lips as she humped on his cotton briefs. He rested his back on the couch trying to hold himself as he mush her breasts while watching her hips sway, her skirt tucked up on her waists making her warmth mingle with his bump.

He assisted her as she groggily stood up and took her panties off. He pulled his briefs down before she straddled on him again.

"Holy shit." His voice trembled, he felt like fainting as he felt her hot and drench division rub against his mad erection skin to skin. His knees weakened as she ground on him. He grunted in extreme thrill.

He cupped her hips and guided her sways, "jesus." He stuttered wanting to just put his whole size in and break her.

"I told you I'm not drunk." She smirked before slowly allowing his erection to enter her. Her breathing syncopated with the pace of the careful thrusting.

She pressed her palms against the couch to control the depth that he was reaching. She was breathing soundly, moaning next to his face.

Nothing is hotter than Leni making an eye contact as she sits on his length. Feeling hazy with the way she made his body ablaze, he lifted her as he stood up.

She held onto him, his flesh still plunged inside her. He pressed her back against the cold concrete wall. He gave her a deep stroke before he freed her legs down, she gasped.

He once again brushed lips with her, enjoying her soft lips. He lifted her right thigh, parting her legs wider allowing his shaft to sink into her throbbing depths.

Her body felt numb by the amount of liquor she had but she could vividly feel the way his girth stretched her tightness, how her flesh grasped into his overwhelming length going back and forth inside her.

His rhythm began to accelerate, his intensity became rougher as he got more turned on. Her silk soft skin enthralled him, the way his palms slid into her smooth body galvanized his senses.

She barely noticed her fingertips melting next to his tanned skin, coping as he ventured his way into her tender core. "God," she moaned and raked his hair.

He delve into the pit of her neck, she slightly tilted her head to give him an access to her neck filled with shallow markings of his kisses, allowing him to frantically suck on her skin.

He could last a day sniffing her vanilla scented skin and hair. He dug into her, shoving deeper strokes that she struggled to stand. Her breaths hitched, her eyes showed how feeble he has made her.

Her eyes glistened, she shook her head weakly. "No." She mewled but she held him tight not wanting him to stop.

He lifted her other thigh, wrapping her legs around his pelvis and making the wall help him put her still.

Her mid-length nails lightly scratched his back, her grip on him tightened. She mewled next to his ears as he beat her tender folds up.

His blood boiled in perversion for her. She was his ex girlfriend but he would be lying if he says he wouldn't want to fùck her over and over again. Leni was the hottest woman he know, her fine body, her flawless skin, the soft features of her face, her haunting eyes just matched her mind blowing performance.

He moaned. Her body kept trembling, she was trying to put herself down but she was too drunk and weak to resist him. He made her come a couple of times already but her continuous peaks didn't stop him from ravaging her throbbing slit.

 _I told you, I own you_. He whispered. "No." She whimpered, too tender to resist, too intoxicated to desist.

"I own you." He insisted. "You think you're better than me?" Her voice manifests her throe.

He scoffed, still plunging himself back and forth inside her. "I've always been better than you—"

"In court." She interjects and takes his hand off her lifted thigh.

He paused, she held him by his collar and switched places with him, pressed him against the wall. "Just in court." She remarked before her knees touched the tiled floor kneeling in front of him.

Three years. He didn't get this for three whole years.

"F, Leni, Hol, sh—" she breathed his stutters as soon as her lips touched the tip of his sensitive erection. Her soft palm gently stroking his shaft and her other hand caressing his sacs.

He felt like fainting, his knees buckling as she looked up to him while her tongue stroked his length. He was badly entranced by the way she did it, he was taken aback by the fact that she is still as good as she is before and nothing has changed. He realized how much he missed it.

Her preeminent strokes and deadly mouth-works remained intact. Her tongue swirling around his reddened tip and shaft made him slicker, her cheeks hollowing as she engulfed him inside her warm mouth.

He kept moaning his swears, holding her hair back to keep it from disturbing her, making him have a good view of the chick sucking him.

She pulled his foreskin back exposing his swollen head, she gave him a wanton gaze before she immensely blew him. He closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the wall.

"Fúck, Leni." He groaned, almost collapsed when she gave him a deep throat.

She still knows his weaknesses. She rubbed his tongue against his frenulum and teased him further. He knew he was being defeated, he is about to yield.

He pulled her up by her face and attacked her with torrid kisses, making the most of her mouth, biting and nibbling on her tender lips as he pushed her back to the couch.

He pulled the tucked skirt off her waists, he didn't want any interruption. His loins were on fire, he was raging in perversion and she served herself.

There is no way he would let her go without him erupting on her.

Her chest pounded loudly, she sensed what he was about to do despite that her vision remained cloudy because of the amount of booze she had earlier.

"Rodrigo, don't—" she squealed as he pulled her back after attempting to escape. He pointed his rock hard rod on her reddened gash, without a notice, his yearning flesh delve inside her tightness.

He leaned forward, pressed his torso against her, pinned her on the foam of the couch as he swarmed her neck and bare chest with kisses. "You can't do this." Her voice shivered but he was in full control.

"Shut up." He grumbled, his pace turned rough. He wrecked her with his deep and hard thrusts, their skin snapped on each other.

"You do not have condoms on!" She angrily pointed out. "Shut up!" He retorted, continuing his harsh pounding.

She knew he is about to finish, he gets rough when he do that but even if she was drunk, she was certain he didn't wear any protection and she can't just let him peak. "Rody!" She whined, "you don't have any protection." She groused next to his ears but he was too aroused to even care.

"Con—" He covered her mouth with his hand, she glared at him. His penetration accelerated, destroying her harder and harder. She produced aggressive moans trying to hold herself together and plead him to keep their intercourse safe but he was unable to hear her out.

He brought shivers across her spine, she realized how wrong it was for her to tease him that much, he was raging, she saw the dreadful lust in his gaze. She knew there is no way to stop him.

"Ugh, there." She breathed. He was so rough she felt like bleeding, her folds were so tender but he doesn't seem to feel like stopping. His sacs slammed her skin, stimulating her even more, his tip repeatedly hitting her spot and his thickness stretching her tight path. Her vision became blurry.

"You're fücking good." His teeth gritted. "Y— that's good." She choked into her moans. His hand squeezed her arm and his tongue traced her jaws.

"Fùck, Leni." His voice quavered with his rhythm. "God, Rody." She moaned in return.

He moaned, "Ugh." He exhaled heavily, with a low grunt as he erupted inside her. She breathed loudly as they reached their orgàsm.

His grip on her mouth loosened. She felt him squirt inside her throbbing division. She was speechless after not being able to stop him from doing it inside.

He breathed soundly, catching his breath after the mind blowing climax he had — fùcking her.

He kept his erection buried inside, letting her contracting muscles grasp on him as he splinter his seeds.

He pulled himself out for a couple of minutes and began to swarm her again with luscious kisses.

 _Not again_. She told herself knowing he is up for another round and it's just too good for her to say no.

—

After the long night they shared and her struggle to walk, Leni managed to leave his premise before he wakes up in the morning.

It didn't surprise him to find himself alone after having sèx with his ex girlfriend, Leni. She always do that.

Late in the afternoon, she stomped back to his place and knocked loudly on his door. His eyebrows furrowed upon opening for her.

"What?" He asked. She looked so angry, she went in and slammed the door next to them.

"You know what you did last night!" She grumbled. Of course, he know, he was sober. "I'm a man and you came here at my house. What do you want me to do?" He retorted.

"I was drunk!" She scolded him. "I can file a sexual harassment, sexual assault, woman ab—"

"Did I tell you to go here?" He replied, she was aware he didn't, she wanted it, it was her choice.

She pushed his chest and grunted, "condoms, Rody! Condoms!" She specified the reason why she was grumbling.

He looked away, slightly rolling his eyes. She teased him so hard for him to even care about wearing condòms before fùcking the hell out of her.

"You never learn!" She grizzled. "Come on," he scoffed. "You should have handed me some before teasing me." He threw the blame on her.

"You were the one who's sober!" She rebutted.

"First time this happened we had Sophie," she reminded him. "Now you did it again. What do you want?" She grouched.

He was guilty of being careless, he always gets carried away when it comes to Leni but she was so hot. He always make his body sear, his loins ablaze.

"Just tell Sophie she's having a sibling if you get pregnant." He suggested as if it was that easy.

"What?" She retorted with a sharp pant.

"Come on, it's not that bad. We both made them anyway. What's the big deal?" He debated. "Rody, we're not married and Sophie is seven." She refuted.

"Then let's get married." He suggested, she huffed in scorn.

He strode towards her. "It wouldn't be wrong to—" she tapped his hands attempting to touch her.

She rolled her eyes in irk of how he doesn't seem to take it seriously, "you know what? Fùck you." She walked away.

She smirked, "I'd fuck you too," he countered. "Everyday." He followed and gave her a pining stare. "Every night," he continued. "How about now?"

She scowled at him before entering her car.


	15. The Virgin Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo's virgin girlfriend, Leni, finally gives him herself after five whole years of waiting.

Despite of being together for five years, he still respected her choice of not giving herself to him. "I'll wait until you're ready." He always tell her.

There are times they almost did it but she always manage to snap out of it, he didn't force her to it either out of respect.

"I don't know how is he still there? I mean, three years and you still haven't done it." Her friend, Sol expressed. "He never cheated on you—"

"No. No. Definitely not. I know him. He respects me." She defended. "But you know, men need sex too. You're not getting any younger either." Sol retorted, Leni sighed. "I know."

She stroked the opaque glass of her drink and thought about Rodrigo. "He may be able to restrain himself but he can't do that forever. Who knows, he might start looking for someone to screw with because he can't get on with you. That's worse." She brought up, Leni considered the idea.

She has witnessed the times Rodrigo held himself back from doing it to her because he knows she wasn't ready for it. So many times that she felt him badly wanting to be with her, share a night with her but she just couldn't give him a chance.

More celibate years passed by, another rounds of struggles. Rodrigo started to wonder if Leni really trusts him especially with the theories he hear from his friends. He was torn whether to listen to them or put his whole trust on her

"You're putting all your trust to her believing her she loves you and everything but she couldn't even trust you enough to have sex with you." Sonny ridiculed. "Hey." Delfin scolded him.

"What?" Sonny retorted. "I'm just being real here." He followed. "Maybe she's scared to get pregnant. She doesn't know anything, right? For God's sake, she's a virgin." Delfin remarked, Sonny snorted and took something off his pocket.

They've had a couple drink already, he knew Rodrigo was a bit intoxicated by the alcohol as well. He handed her a pack of condom. "Do it tonight. Do her." He inspirited.

"No, I can't—"  
"Yes you can. She's your girlfriend, you're her boyfriend. You can fùck the hell out of each other. Do it." Sonny insisted.

Intoxicated by the glass of whiskey he's been drinking, he felt the urges in his body rising as he thought about Leni. He wasn't too drunk but he was drunk enough to desperately want to touch his lady at home.

"You're both drunk." Delfin interrupted as he saw the struggle in Rodrigo's eyes.

Rodrigo took the condom and inserted it in his pocket. He grabbed the keys from his belt, "I should get going." He informed them. "You should," Delfine agreed and leaned towards him, "don't mind Sonny's suggestions." He whispered.

"Do her, man! Do it!" Sonny kept cheering.

Rodrigo walked out of the bar and headed home. As he drove home, he thought about the years he's been with Leni. One thing he loved about her is that she has always been reserved, her tame and pristine aura took his attention the first time he laid his eyes on her.

It would be ironic for him to hate her for not getting him laid, her reason was valid, she wasn't ready, she promised to give it to him once she is ready anyways.

But God knows how much he's been wanting to touch her, make love to her. It was a sweet torment to be given the chance to be her man, she was hell of a fine lady, someone every man would want. His limbs felt weak trying to reminisce the arcs of her body, her soft and smooth skin, her scent and her sweet face.

He parked the car at the garage and rested his head on the steering wheel. He exhaled heavily trying to ease off the heat clogged up inside him thinking about Leni.

He went down the car and entered the house. "Leni, I'm home." He said and checked on his watch, it was already twelve. "Leni?" He went upstairs trying to figure out where she is.

"Leni?" He looked around the room and she wasn't there either. He went down again looking for her.

"Leni—"  
"Hey." She interrupts calmly. He looked at her, her presence eased all his worry.

"I thought..." he sustained and looked at her for a moment, waited for his vision to become stable. She was wearing her white silk camisole and white shorts — it was really her. 

He grabbed her for a hug. "I was worried." She could feel his chest pounding.

"Sorry." She replied and hugged him back. "Where have you been?" He asked, still hugging her tightly.

She could smell the whiskey from him. "I was looking for the sewing kit at the stock room." She replied, he looked at her smiling sweetly at him.

"The bear you gave me had a little hole in it, the fluffs are coming out so I wanted to sew it." She continued, he felt so intoxicated — she was such a precious girl.

"God, I love you." He breathed and kissed her. She smiled at him as their lips parted. His eyes gazed into her twinkling eyes, her sweet face before it went down to appreciating her fine features manifesting through her silk camisole.

His chest pounded heavily, his knees felt like collapsing as his body's temperature shoot up. "Babe?" She uttered upon looking at his distracted face.

He looked back into her eyes and allowed himself to get lost in it. He leaned forward to kiss her again, holding her face to press his lips harder against hers. Leni was fine with his sudden romantics but she started to feel uncomfortable with the way his touches and kisses transitioned from subtle to hasty.

"Babe—" she uttered amidst their kisses. He pulled her closer by the arc of her back, his hands hastily wandered across her torso, gently grabbing her asś.

His kisses trailed from her lips down to her neck, leaving gentle marks on her skin, "babe, you're getting too excited." She chuckled despite that she was being bothered by his rising aggressiveness. "No." He uttered and grabbed her tightly.

"I want you, Leni." He uttered. "Babe—" he pushed her back to the couch, pinned her down. "Rody!" She tried to stop him but he ignored her and swarmed her with his wanton kisses.

"Rody, stop it." He was too strong for her to resist. "Rodrigo, you're hurting me!" She groaned.

He roughly slid down the straps of her camisole down to her arm and kissed her shoulders, groped into her breasts without her permission. "Rody, stop it." She struggled, trying to push him away but he was in full control.

"Leni, I've been wanting to do this." He groped into the center of her legs. "I want to fùck you so hard." She shook her head 'no,' "Rodrigo, what are y—"

"No? Why? We're a couple. It's not that bad." He refuted and kept her wrists pinned against the couch. "No," she mouthed, weeping. "I've been waiting for so long, Leni. I can't wait for more." He scoffed.

"Why don't you want this?" His teeth gritted, his voice sounded furious. "I'll show you how good sex is." He grunted and parted her legs. "Rodrigo, stop it! I don't want this!" She demanded. "Open your legs," he stipulated. "You're giving it tonight, Leni." He grumbled and attempted to pull down her shorts. "Rodrigo, stop it!" She resisted.

"Leni, I've waited long enough. Just let me do it!" He leaned forward and hungrily sniffed her hair as his hand held her thighs apart making her feel the bulge she was causing him. She felt helpless.

"Stop, stop please." She weeped, he was stoned as he heard her sniffles next to his ears. "I don't want this." She pleaded, "Rody, don't—" she finally had the chance to slap him in the face.

He shouldn't be forcing her, he didn't realize he was already violating her. He looked at her, tears drenching her eyes, he started to feel guilty.

He pulled himself away from her and dropped himself on the floor. She continued crying, feeling so corrupted.         

He exhaled and closed his eyes, "what have I done?" She sat up and curled herself on the couch.

"Leni, I'm sorry–"  
"Don't touch me." She pushed him away.   
"I'm sorry I–" She walked out and headed upstairs, locked herself on the room.

The next days became awkward between them, she avoided him on purpose, avoided engaging on a conversation with him.

She was left alone at home, she sat on the dining room and called her mother. "Hey, mom." She greeted. "Can I stay there for a while?" She asked.

"Why? Something wrong with you and Rody?" Sally asked. "Yeah." She uttered softly.

She started to pack her things until the afternoon. Rodrigo went upstairs to invite her for some snacks but it bothered him to see her packing up.

"Leni." He uttered but she ignored him. "Please don't do this." He pleaded but she continued putting her things on herluggage. "Leni, come on." He walked in and tried to stop her gently.

"Come on, if it's about what happened last time—"

"Yes, it is about what happened last time, Rody." She cuts in. "I'm staying at mom's house." She followed and zipped her bag.

"Leni, I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing." He explained. "Well, maybe you should stop drinking," she stomped to the other side of the bed, away from him.

"And for God's sake, Rody. You almost raped me." She remarked. "Who rapes their own girlfriend?" She asked with a fainting voice, not wanting to have a single flashback of that night.

He was rendered speechless, before she was able to exit the room, he held her arms causing a resisting force. "Rody!" She groaned, he didn't mean to hurt her with his grip.

"Can't we talk this out? Do we really have to reach this point?" He asked. She looked away not wanting to fall for his sad eyes. "Leni, I'm sorry." He began as soon as he felt she was ready to listen.

"I was intoxicated by the whiskey. The alcohol. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." He pledged. He was shaking his head feeling so guilty of wanting her, "but I just," he paused, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm just so frustrated. I love you, Leni. You know that." He professed, her eyes glistened. "It's just that a part of me feels insecure. Insecure because I feel like you still don't trust me—"

"With sex?" She interjects, he was silenced. "No, I mean, partly yes but not sex. I want to make love—"

"Babe, we already talked about this. I'm not yet ready to have sex with you. It's not like I'm doing it with the other men and I don't want to do it with you. Babe, I will do it if I am ready." She stuttered.

"Yeah, yeah." He bowed his head. "It's just hard for me to convince myself that for the last five years that we've been together, that five years that I invested for you, you still don't feel ready." He replied, she exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry. I can't control myself. What can I do if I'm not ready—"

"Or you don't want to." He butts in. "Because honestly, Leni, I wouldn't feel like I'm ready to do it too if I know the girl I'll be doing it with isn't you." He followed.

"Rody, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not you, it's me—"

"Please." He scoffed feeling so fed up. "Just say it. You don't trust me." He continued. "Rody, I'm not ready!" She refuted. "You are! You just don't want it with me!" He countered. "How can you not be ready? We've been together for five years! We should be married by now." He added.

"How can we be married if you can't understand this little issue—"

"Little issue?!" He raised his voice.

"Yes—"

"Cut it, Leni! Stop!" He yelled, silencing her.

"I don't think this is gonna work." He uttered, she suddenly felt alarmed. She just needed space but he asked for an end.

"Rody—"

"You don't have to go. I'll be the one leaving." He took his luggage and packed up his things.

Her ego didn't want to feel oppressed, she watched him pack his things up even if she wanted to take back everything she said.

It slowly sank to her how he almost gave her everything, she felt so guilty for not being able to give him this one thing he wants.

"Rody—"  
"Stop, Leni. It's done." He didn't want to give her the chance to change his mind. He loved her but he knew their relationship was no longer healthy. He didn't want to reach the point of cheating on her because she can't give him what he's been wishing for.

They've been off for almost a year, no direct communication, no updates to one another than from their mutual friends. Leni started to think that he might be dating someone else already.

She wanted to come to him and win him back but she wanted to give him something special before she approaches him again. She wanted to be ready before she sees him again.

She squinted, "Del?" She guessed, he turned to her a smiled. "Leni? Hey!" He kissed her cheek. "What a coincidence. "Yeah. It's been ages since I last talked to you." He replied and walked with her to a table at the cafe.

"What brought you here?" He asked. "Oh, I wanted to read the proposals here. I just can't stop myself from sleeping at home." She chuckled. "Oh. Have you seen Rodrigo lately?" She was silent for a moment, that was quick. She was just thinking whether to bring him up as a topic or just avoid talking about him.

"No. Uhm, we haven't talked since..." she smiled. "Oh," he hated to bring it up as a topic. "Sorry, I didn't know—"

"No, no it's, I mean, it's fine." She stuttered. "I assume he's busy." She followed. He nodded, "he is."

She nodded back. "Is he seeing anyone?" Rodrigo had no idea how much she misses him. "You mean like dating anyone?" Delfin asked. "Yeah. It's fine." She replied after feeling the hesitation from him.

Delfin was torn whether to tell the truth that Rodrigo isn't seeing anyone or lie that he is seeing someone so he won't look like a loser.

"You seeing anyone?" He asked, she chuckled. "I asked first." She chuckled and took a sip of her cold macchiato.

"But no. I'm not." She shared. Delfin was surprised after he heard Rodrigo's assumptions of her moving on from him.

"Really?" Delfin replied. "Really." She replied.

"Let me guess? Rodrigo got laid already, didn't he?" She concealed her agony with a sweet chuckle, Delfin got the humor — he knew how much Rodrigo wanted to be laid with Leni.

"I don't know what to say." He was still laughing. "Come on, you're one of his closest friends. You cannot not know it." He nodded.

"But no." He followed. "What no?" She asked. "He haven't got laid," he chuckled spilling Rodrigo's secrets. It surprised Leni to know.

"Well, he's still waiting for you." He added, her ground was shook.

"Me?" She uttered. "Yeah." He replied wondering why she seemed surprised.

"He only wants you." He pointed at her before he sip his hot late.

The more that it made her guilty to assume he's been fooling around and getting laid already when the truth is he's still patiently waiting for her to come back.

"Uhm," she breathed. "Does he still live in San Miguel?" She asked. He had a hint of what she was thinking, "wanna talk to him?" He asked. "I do." She nearly stammered.

"He'll be staying in San Miguel tonight. I think you can talk to him in private." He suggested.

—

Rodrigo sat on the couch with a bowl of butter popcorn on his hands. He turned the TV into some romance flicks to make himself feel sleepy for that evening.

"Man." He uttered. Up until today, he still imagines him and Leni being all like the couples in the movies. "I should be moving on by now." He reminded himself.

Someone rang his condo unit's doorbell. He wasn't expecting anyone, his eyebrows furrowed out of curiosity. He peeked into the peephole but the visitor was covering it.

Curiosity urged him, he unlocked the door and saw Leni on the other side.

"Hey." She uttered softly.

He was stunned, "hey." Sounded like a question.

"Can I come in?" She asked. "Yeah. Sure." He welcomed her, she walked in and and closed the door behind her, discreetly locking the knob to avoid possible interruptions.

"Do you need anything?" He asked trying to figure out her possible reason of visiting.

"Can we talk inside?" She pointed to the bedroom, it made him even more confused.

As they reached the bedroom, she locked the door and turned to him. "Do you need anything?" He asked again.

She looked at him and tried to condition herself, recalling the times he turned her on, the times he touched her and kissed her lips.

"Yeah." She whispered softly and strode towards him.

"I want us to be okay." She gazed into his eyes, reservedly delivering an innuendo. She held his handand made him hold the knot of her wrap up dress.

"Uh..." he mumbled.

He looked down, she lead his hand in untying her dress, slowly, wantonly. He gulped carefully and submitted into her initiations. She kept her eyes on him, wanting to see the way he would respond, putting aside her fear that he no longer yearns for it.

As soon as her wrap dress parted, she slowly took it off in front of him revealing her black laced lingerie connected to her black fishnet stockings by some leather garter belts across her thighs.

He ran out of air to breath as her dress fell on the floor, she stood next to him with her tempting suit on. Yet, he still was uncertain what was she trying to do.

"Leni." He uttered. "I don't really understand." He expressed, painstakingly asking him, his eyes feasting over the view of her entrancing body.

She lead his hand to hold her face as she rested her hand on his chest. "I don't know either." She whispered.

She looked up to him, "all I know is that I'm ready to do it." She confessed.

He was staggered to hear it from her. His head felt wobbly. "I don't want to do this with anyone else than you." She followed with her pleading eyes.

It was the day he's been wishing for, she was ready for him.

"I want you." She initiated a kiss.

His pants felt extremely tight, there is no way he could reject someone he waited for so long.

"Len—" she pulled him by his shirt and lead him to the bed aggressively not wanting to engage into any argument. She was pining for him, she needed him.

While he had his back laid on the bed, she pulled his pants down leaving him with only his cotton briefs on, her eyes ventured the huge lining of his erection before she straddled on top of him.

She leaned forward and frantically brushed lips with him. Her hips gracefully swayed, grounding his lump. Her warmth pressed against him buckled his knees.

He reciprocated her luscious kisses, her tongue exploring his mouth, her hands gripping on his prickling skin as his hand cupping her hips.   
"Leni." He uttered but she chose to ignore him.

She pulled his briefs down to the floor, she has always been right about his size — her man was to drool for.

Her loins felt on fire as she saw him being all hard for her. "Leni." He called her attention again as she crawled up to him. "You don't have to do this." He cupped her face, "what?" She replied softly.

"If you don't want this, it's fine. You don't have to do this." He clarified but she already made a decision.

"No." She uttered and leaned closer with a soft smile. "I want this." She pined and supported her own weight with her hands as he laid below her.

"I'm so hòrny for you," she whispered next to his earlobes as her hand took off her panties. "Fùck me." She ghosted his neck, kisses trailing up to his soft lips. He stroked her skin and caressed the curves of her torso.

Without letting go of their passionate kisses, she reached down and pointed his erection towards her drenched core. She pressed her lips harder against his as she slowly, languidly allowed his girth to enter her virgin slit.

Her mouth involuntarily parted as he sank deeper into her depths. She moaned softly, he could feel her lips smiling. As soon as she felt his whole size in, she looked straight into his eyes.

His stomach was filled with butterflies, he couldn't believe what was happening. He was inside her, he finally owned her. "Shít," he mouthed and pulled her for a kiss.

She mewled as she felt his tip hitting her sensitive spot. He pulled her hips down to push himself deeper inside, she breathed heavily next to his ears. His head started to feel hazy, she was warm inside, she was tightly grasping on his thickness. She began to animated her hips thrusting him in and out of her in a frantic rhythm. Her tight grip stimulated his rock hard length.

"God, Leni." He pulled her for a french kiss. "It's really good." She cooed. "Yeah?" He replied and resumed tasting her soft sweet lips.

She didn't know much about what was happening but one thing's for sure is that she was enjoying him inside her. She kept her slow pace, she pressed her forehead against his.

He tried to hold himself back from peaking despite that she was grounding well and the sight of her fine breasts pushed up by her laced lingerie triggered his senses. He pulled her close and kissed her neck, nipping and gently sucking on her skin.

He smiled as he felt himself badly drenched by her. He knew she was enjoying it. "Can you turn?" He requested and made her body face the cushion on the bed before he pulled up her hips to the level of his pelvis.

He stroked her bare shoulders and unclasped the hooks of her bra from the back. She kneeled and slid it off her arms, he held her stomach pulling her close, pressing her back against his trunk. He shoved her hair to the left and painted her neck with shallow kiss marks.

His soft palms caressed her body and made its path towards the center of her legs. He kissed her lips before he reached down to check if she was still gushing. He breathed heavily, breaking from the kiss for a moment. Shockwaves rippled across his veins as his fingers touched her wetness, she was extremely turned on.

He gently stroked her folds, conditioning her before he inserted his fingers inside her. She panted through her mouth interrupting their kiss. She looked into his eyes, her head tilt slightly back. "You like that?" He whispered and curved his finger to touch her g-spot.

Her breaths started to hitch as he fingered her, exhibiting frantic strokes and curls while his other hand massaged her breasts. He focused on her weakest spot until she came for him again.

He felt her body tremble, her slit dousing his hands, making his fingertips wrinkled by her juice. She was extremely wet for him.

She moaned and clenched onto his hand to make him stop dipping inside her. She felt so sensitive. "You done?" He asked, she nodded weakly. He kissed the back of her head.

He made her lie on her face, her hips still in level with his pelvis. He stroked his length and caressed her bare back. She kept her position down and waited for him to do his next agenda.

He spitted on his fingers and rubbed it on her folds, she gasped — still feeling sensitive.

Parting the lips of her south with his fingers brought shivers along her spine. Her fingertips sank into the cushion, she clenched into the sheets as he inserted himself on her serried entrance.

Starting it off with some slow thrusts, he held onto her small waists and moved her back and forth, making his head reach her brims and edges. A moan escaped her mouth, her breaths hitched in sync with his accelerating piercing, her stomach feeling so stuffed as his whole size resided inside her inexperience division.

"Fùck." He lightheadedly fücked his lady. He still couldn't believe he was screwing her.

Her aśs was fine as hell, all plump and shaped like a fine peach from his view, their skin snapping against each other sounded like music to his ears. His manhood was a solid rock, he felt like dissolving, his urges rocketed — dying to splinter.

He leaned forward, not letting go of his pace. He kissed her back and swarmed her shoulders with heavy kisses. "God," She swallowed hard and tightened her grip on the sheets. Her other hand reached back and held onto him. "Rody," she mewled, her voice shaking with his strokes. "Harder," she begged.

She gasped soundly as he gave her a deep stroke. "God, babe." She was shaking again, he continued his torrid propelling, delivering it slow but hard. Her juices made it easy for him to slip his voluminous flesh smoothly inside her tightness.

"God, Leni. You're so hot." He grunted and cupped her breasts. His sacs hitting her tender folds galvanized her senses.

He pulled himself off her and made her turn around. "Lie down." He instructed her.

He delve into her chest and nibbled her breasts, sucking and nuzzling her sensitive tips while his fingers caressed her redenned flesh.

She cooed, "you okay?" He looked up to her, gently fingering her south. She nodded weakly. "That's so good." She murmured.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Did it hurt?" He asked hoping she wouldn't curse her first time.

She shook her head, "no. No. I'm fine," still struggling from his finger works.

He felt relieved. He kissed her temple and moved on top of her. Her eyes followed him wondering what was he up to, "can I?" He asked.

Parting her legs and leaning towards the center of her thighs, she pursed her lips and nodded indistinctly.

"Okay." He smiled trying to make her feel relaxed.

He held her thighs apart and gave her sensitive folds a subtle lick. Her breaths hitched with her moans.

"Are you okay?" He asked in alarm.

"Yeah. Sorry. Sorry, I was just..." she blushed. "Darling, just relax," He rubbed her knee, "you'll enjoy this."

She moistened her throat and looked down to watch his man eat her out. He gave her another lick making her body so feeble, he seems to know exactly where to touch her making her skin prickle.

"Babe," she moaned, keeping herself together as his tongue flickered against her swollen folds, wantonly delving on her taut gash.

Her fingertips sunk on the pillows, her back slightly arched as he slid his finger in while nibbling on her. He held her thighs apart as it shivered, her legs squeezing his head in between — manifesting how he is satisfying her.

"Ugh," She choked on her moan, covered her mouth not wanting to make so much sounds despite that it was inevitable. "Babe, ugh—" she sputtered, couldn't stop her legs from shaking.

He continued doing his business, sucking her harder, keeping her legs away from each other. "I'm coming. Babe, there," she stuttered, holding his hand tightly trying to keep herself from squirming.

He swept her sweet juice off with his tongue, making the most of what she gave him. "God," she moaned.

"Babe, ugh." She was blown away with a great climax.

He went up to her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her chest animated trying to catch her breath. "I love you." She smiled faintly and cupped his face.

He gazed at her for a moment, treasuring her presence, being all grateful for having her. He swiftly took off his top.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her forehead, then nuzzled the tip of her nose.

Her hands rested on his shoulder as he rubbed his erection against her sensitive flesh, teasing her, making her pine for more. Hot pants escaped her mouth, he gazed into her frail face, conceding into his deep strokes.

"You're making me so horny." She whimpered in defeat.

He made an eye contact, he didn't want to blink, he didn't want to miss a single second of the beautiful view of her pleading face.

"Do me as hard as you can." She fueled him.

Her eyes glistened, her face showed how much she wanted him to break her. She felt so numb that she barely noticed her fingertips slowly digging into his skin. "You're," her voice hitched, she mewled. "You're making me..." she panted, his pounding began to intensify.

She gulped and wrapped her arms around him. He was big enough to stretch her, long enough to hit her edges. "Oh—my God, babe." She groaned, her calves feeling stiff as it was strangled around his pelvis, helping his erection pound her harder.

"Shít," he mouthed in pleasure. He vision started to become unstable. She raked his hair with her fingers, her nails lightly scratched his back. "My God, Leni, you're so good—"

"That's so good." She reciprocated, the disruption of her moans syncopating with the intensity of his stabbing.

"Fùck," he felt so hard for her, he wanted to make the most of her, wreck her, do her as hard as he could like he wouldn't have any chance again.

"I love you."

His teeth clenched and drilled her deep and hard, she groaned. "You don't know how much I wanna do this to you. This." He breathed heavily, she nodded, pleased by his aggravating pace.

"Yes?"  
"Yes." She welcomed his french kisses, his tongue exploring her mouth.

"Jesu—" he grunted.

"Ugh,"   
"Ohm— that's so good."  
"Don't stop, babe—" she choked.

"Leni." He rasped, his rhythm started to falter.

Held her closely, tightly in his arm. Their skin snapped as their eyes met, his eyes looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him, she looked at him like he was her home. He delve into her neck and gently sucked on her vanilla scented skin, distracting himself from the his approaching climax.

"Rody, I'm —oh God."   
"Ugh,"

Their hot breaths overlapped until they finally came together. His seed splintering all inside her.

He exhaled soundly. Easing off the overflowing ecstasy she brought to him.

"Jesus Christ, Leni." He exclaimed.

She felt so hazy, she focused on her breathing, recovering from the experience her just gave her.

She was swept off her feet. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're really worth the wait." He whispered and gave his woman a soft kiss.

Her eyes felt teary, "you're worth it." She replied not regretting a single thing of letting him be her first.

"Thank you," he uttered, "for trusting me." He followed.

She smiled sweetly, "thank _you_ ," she stressed. "For making me feel so sure." He kissed her forehead and cuddled her close to him.

"Leni." His fingers languidly filling the gaps of her hands, he kissed her shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's day." He greeted.

A smile grew on her lips, she thought he would never greet. "You're the best valentine gift I had." He followed.

She faced him and gazed into his eyes, "me or this?" She referred to what they just engaged to.

He gently licked his lips upon glancing at her moist and tender lips that he's been kissing all night.

"You." He answered. "The whole you." Her cheeks turned flush in color.

"Are you happy?" He grasped on her chin, she nodded weakly. "You're not regretting anything?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." She splayed her hands on his chest. "I actually don't know why I didn't let this happen before," she bit her lower lip. "It's good." She giggled.

"I told you." He smirked, trying to imply something.


End file.
